Putting Back The Pieces
by SweetestSuicide
Summary: After her birthday party, Edward left her, because he wanted to protect her from himself. Little did he know, that Bella had soon forgotten him, and he was replaced by his sister; Alice. Just read lol. Summary sucks.
1. New Moon

**New Moon**

I knew that there was something between you and him that I couldn't quite grasp my hands on. He was everything that you ever wanted, and needed. But, it didn't seem like he meant anything to you. I guess I was the only one that had seen it, while you were blind with the false love that you were giving him. I was your best friend after all, and even if Edward was an observant, but he couldn't see it because he was blinded by his love for you. I was left on the side, clearly seeing what was happening and playing right before my eyes. You loved him, but your love was false. He loved you, but his love was true. What about me? Of course, I loved you and him. You were my best friend, and he was my brother. I also had a husband that had been trying his best to adapt to this whole lifestyle that the Cullens had adopted. However, he was acting strange as well and I didn't know why, even though I could see the future. Now, I was forced to leave you because of the incident that had happened during your birthday. I did want to give you one of the best birthday parties ever, but it seemed like it didn't happen. I could still replay that birthday scene over and over. It wasn't until when I noticed that I only had my eyes on you, and no one else, not even Jasper. It was when I realized that my love for you as a best friend, had grown into something that I couldn't really accept, yet.

_It was her birthday party today, and Alice had tried everything in her power to make Edward to delay Bella's visit, so she could have all the decorations up and running. She had even got Edward to get Bella into wearing the birthday dress that she had picked out for her. Alice had planned everything out for her, and she wanted Bella to enjoy this very own moment._

"_Oooh, she's here!" Alice chimed as she bounced up and down on her spot. The sound of the car door opening and closing was just outside of the house. Everyone stood at their places, where Alice had assigned them to. Rosalie didn't want to be there, but she had to, or else Alice would throw a tantrum at the blonde. _

_The door opened, and Alice was already beside Jasper, grinning from ear to ear. She was beyond happy, besides, this occasion made her happy. She could see Bella's eyes widened in surprise, and the beautiful rosy color crept onto her cheeks. Alice giggled at the sight before she skipped over to Bella, took both the human's hands in hers, and grinned._

"_Happy Birthday, Bella." She spoke softly. The other members behind her all uttered out a 'Happy Birthday'. Alice once giggled again, and led her towards the many presents that were waiting for her. They each took turn to give Bella's gifts, or Alice taking and giving the gifts to her. It didn't matter, as long as Bella was going to receive her gifts._

You just had to have a papercut…

"_Ouch, papercut." Bella muttered as she raised her finger up to inspect on the blood coated her finger. It wasn't much, but it was enough to trigger the bloodlust inside of Jasper. Jasper lunged, trying to get a hold of that sweetest blood. Edward pushed Bella away, not noticing how much strength he had put in that push. Bella flown back and hit the glass table, her arm was injured, and there was more blood now. Jasper couldn't hold it in anymore, he snarled at the blood. Emmett and Carlisle were soon at Jasper's side, holding him in. Alice quickly went to his side, and tried to calm him down. It was then that she felt Jasper's ultimate thirst, and she became aware of the scent. She turned to look at Bella, and saw that she was bleeding. Her blood was intoxicating, and even she found herself wanting it._

_Emmett quickly took Jasper outside, Rosalie and Esme soon followed. Carlisle had urged Edward to go, when he refused Carlisle gave him a stern order. Alice was the last one to be in the room, standing there, shifting from left to right, before she couldn't take it anymore._

"_I'm sorry Bella." That was the last three words that she had spoken to Bella. The last time that she had seen Bella, face to face, and not in her vision. That was the last time, and no matter how much she wanted to see Bella, Edward wouldn't let her. She and Jasper had left first, towards the Denali Coven, knowing that the family would follow them at the end._

It had been months that we had left you, unprotected, in Forks. I felt guilty for leaving you without saying goodbye. But, when I thought that you would be crying out for his name, you were crying out for my name. When I thought that you would be trying to contact him, but it was me that you were trying to contact. I felt shame, because here I was, knowing what you really wanted, yet I couldn't be there for you. I could only stand on the sideline, watching as you fell into a bigger hole that we've already dug up for you. He left you a big scar, I know. He had break you into a thousand of pieces, I know. I should be there to pick the pieces up, but I wasn't even anywhere near you. I wanted to be with you, but Edward had given me orders that I reluctantly followed.

It was then that I saw you putting your life at risks. He had told me not to look into your future, but I couldn't, not when the visions of you trying all the dangerous things hit me like a hurricane force. I didn't know why you even chose those adrenaline activities. However, I saw you spending time with a boy. That was when my hope for you getting better started. But, it didn't. You kept trying to put yourself in danger, whether it was to be biking or doing anything that was as risky. Then my biggest fear came, I saw you standing on the edge of the cliff. The look on your face was blank, and I knew then you weren't even thinking of what you were going to do. And then, you jumped. That was it, I didn't see you come up into the surface. Everything went black, and I had to grab the key to Carlisle's car to get over to where you were, Forks. I needed to see for myself that you were dead, because I couldn't bring myself to believe that you were. I didn't know what I would do if you were actually dead. But there was one thing that I know, I'd wait for you to return to your house, because that where I would be. I'd wait forever for you to return, if I had to. There was nothing in the world that could stop me now, not even Edward.

* * *

_A/N: I don't claim anything such as the characters and so on and so forth. However, I do claim that this is my own writing. This is my own idea except for the birthday scene but it wasn't really like the book but it's similar to it and I'm rambling who cares. So yea, another Bella x Alice because I absolutely adore this pairing. And I have been having this idea for quite some time now. So instead of Bella's POV. It's Alice's POV for a change. I just love Alice. :3_


	2. Flashback

**Flashback**

He had made his decision, only because Jasper had slipped. He was making Jasper feel the guilt that he had already felt, and now the guilt had increased tense fold. How could Edward do this to Jasper? How could Edward do this to Bella? I could already see Bella searching for Edward in the woods after his farewell and departure. I had seen Bella falling down and curling up in the most fragile of state that I've ever seen in all of my eternity. My visions were never wrong, not when they weren't going to change. I couldn't let Edward do this. Yes, he was my brother, but there had to be someone that would be brave enough to knock some senses into his thick, stubborn skull.

"Edward!" I shouted as I barged into his room. Jasper was still grieving in the woods, so he wasn't here to calm me down at the moment. I was disappointed at Edward, and I was angry at him. There was no word to describe my emotions that were flaring towards him at the moment.

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked, and I bet he knew damn well why I was here. There was no need to play games.

"You know why I'm here Edward. Are you really going to crush her like that? She makes you happy." I spat my last line at him, and he winced.

"She will be fine." He responded. I knew that he wanted to believe his words, but I didn't. I didn't believe his words, because I knew that she will not **be** fine.

"No, she won't. Like I said before, she will be crushed. You are her first love, Edward. Be reasonable!" The house was filled with my voice, but I didn't care. Everyone could hear me and Edward anyway, and they had chosen to stay out of it.

"_Were_, Alice. After this, she will move on." He replied. I could note on the strain in his voice, but he was saying everything so calmly. The anger within me started to bubble to the point that I needed Jasper to be here. My fists were clenched, and it took a lot for me not to hurt him, if that would mean to put him into his senses.

"She **won't** move on. She loves you too much, Edward. Don't be a fool. She is all that you have been waiting for. This is your chance in centuries!" I tried to reason with him, but it looked like his decision was final. There was no turning back for him, he was going to crush her, he was going to crush my best friend's fragile heart. What a cruel and heartless monster he was.

"Yes, Alice, I'm a cruel and heartless monster. That is why she needs not to be with me." He said, I could see the faint anger flashing through his golden hues. That was it then, I've lost it. I didn't think before I react to his words. Bella was a human, it would hurt her more than it would hurt him. He was acting upon his own selfishness, and I couldn't handle it anymore. My hand raised up and with a quick and forceful movement, that he couldn't even dodge, my palm connected with his cold hard cheek, the impact that it made was like a thunderous roar, but he deserved it.

Edward staggered back afterward, his hand reaching up to cover the spot that my hand had slapped him. His eyes were now full with fury, but he knew not to take his action, because I know, somewhere deep inside of him, he knew he was in the wrong.

"You don't deserve her." That was all that I said, before storming out of his room. Although, I did catch what he said after me; _She only loves you as a best friend._

I sighed then, no matter what he was saying, I knew that Bella just needed a little courage, but I wasn't the one that would do that though. I would let her think about it, and figure it out on herself. Bella was a grown up woman, she didn't need help to figure out her feelings. She didn't need to be ordered around either.

I was now in my room, packing up the clothes that I would need for the cold winter, not like I would get cold anyway but blending into the town would be a wise choice. Edward had gone off to break up with Bella, I had already foreseen the scene, I didn't need to be there to witness, not when he had told her that I had left early. He was a controlling being, and I felt as if he was controlling Bella's life other than letting her control it. I finished packing just when Edward came back. He didn't say anything other than that we needed to get going now. I mentally scolded him, but reluctantly obeyed his order nonetheless. Then, we were off to Alaska, where the three Succubuses resided.

It only took a few hours for us to get there, and as we were packing our stuff inside the Denali's house, Edward had pulled me out to have a 'talk'. I already knew what he was going to say, but it seemed like he wanted to make himself clear on the matter.

"Alice, I need you to promise me one thing." He said firmly, his eyes holding me captive.

"No." I answered, my eyes were glaring up at him.

"Please." He pleaded, but it wasn't good enough. He wasn't good enough for me to make such a stupid promise.

"No." I repeated, and he grimaced. My word had hurt him, it was like the venom had hit his face and was rotten him from the outside.

"Fine. I want you to not look into her future. Can you do that?" He was growling now, but I didn't care. I wasn't afraid of him.

"Even if I can do that, I don't want to. Besides, you know I can't stop the visions from coming in." I answered matter-of-factly. He ought to know this, I couldn't control my visions like he couldn't control his mind reading ability, except that he could tune it out, when I couldn't.

"Then whatever happens, don't come to her. She needs to learn how to be human." Edward growled once again. And my eyes flared up with anger. Bella surely didn't deserve to be treated like this. Edward snarled at my thought, but I didn't care. My lips turned back, revealing my teeth, and it was then that Jasper and the rest of the family came out. Carlisle was on Edward's side, holding him, while Jasper was gently holding on to me.

"Bella _is_ a human Edward. Now she's just a broken doll because of you. If I were you, I would have done everything **differently**." I snarled at him, and I could beginning to feel Jasper's ability on me, but I tried very hard to push it away.

"What would you have done Alice? Tell me. What would you have done?!" Edward's voice was raising little by little at every single word. The Denali sisters were standing on the sideline, watching us with pure sympathy.

"I would stay by her side. I would make all the pain go away. I would **promise** not to leave her. I would **protect **her with all the strength in me. You **ran** away from her Edward. You ran away from your chance. Don't stand here and make decisions for her life. It is her own life, she doesn't need you to control it but she willed it. Can't you see she's terribly and horribly deeply in love with you?" My every word hit him like a sharp porcelain knife cutting through his stone cold heart. Jasper was whimpering now, and I knew why. He was feeling Edward's emotion. Edward was bleeding from inside out from my words. But I needed him to know this. I needed him to see the mistake that he had made. Bella could not survive without him.

Edward turned his gaze away from me. And that was it, I knew he couldn't hold me back if I wanted to go and see Bella. Carlisle let go off of him, and he stormed off into the deepest part of the Denali forest. It was then that I let Jasper's ability to take control over my emotion. I felt calmer, but when I turned to look at him, his deep pools of golden orbs were looking at me with the love that I knew I didn't deserve. Then I felt his arms wrapped around me in a gentle and loving embrace. I didn't deserve him, not when all the things that I had said earlier made me realize my unrequited love for Bella. He understood, and he accepted it, though I knew that it hurt him deeply.

"Jazz…." I murmured but he hushed me. I sighed and buried my head deep against his cold, marble chest.

"You love her, don't you Alice?" He asked a moment after, and I bit my lower lip. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry. I still love you Jazz." I stuttered out, and soon I felt his chest vibrated. He was chuckling. I pulled away from him, only to look up at his face. He was happy? Why?

"Alice, I'm happy for you. I know that you love me, but she makes you happier than I ever could. I have been a burden on you, I apologize for that." My eyes widened at his words. A burden? How could he even feel like that?

"Jazz, you're not a burden. Don't even think about that. You are my first love."

"Were."

"I'm still with you."

"You will soon be with her."

"I don't know that." I argued back, but only lightly. How could he know something that I didn't know?

"I do. I have seen the way she looks at you, with such longing, sadness and confusion. She loves you, but she doesn't know it yet. Just give it time."

"You're willing to let me go?" I asked, a little surprise.

"I cannot hold onto something that I cannot have." He simply answered, and pulled away from me after leaving a chaste kiss on my head. Then he turned and disappeared inside the house. Leaving me outside, with the visions that were running through my head. The visions of her. I saw her, waiting for us to return. I saw her reaching out for me. I saw her giving up hope that we would ever be returning. My dead heart ached at the sight. How could I have let my stupid brother control my own decision?

* * *

_A/N: Full on anger ! Now my hate for Edward just increased more, how lovely is that? Haha. Thanks for all of your reviews, and adding this as your favorite story, and adding me as your favorite author, and adding this story on alert. Let me tell you something, because it sort of made me go WHOA when I signed on the laptop today. I've only uploaded the first chapter last night, and I had work today when I woke up. I came home, logged onto my email and already received 46 emails, and it was still going ! I was literally like WHOA ! So yes, thank you for all of your support. I appreciate it a lot. =] xoxo_


	3. You're Alive

**You're Alive**

I tried to concentrate on seeing you in my visions, but I came up blank. It only meant that what I didn't want it to be; you died. You couldn't die, not on me. I won't let you die, yet here I was, driving in a speed that could surpass time towards your house, all I could think about was you sitting in your room, perched up on your bed waiting with that happy smile on your face; waiting for me. Well, I surely didn't know what a dream would be like, but I could hope that you were there waiting for me, even if I couldn't see you.

I eased up the gas, although I was driving pass the car's limit already. I needed to be sure, that you were…I couldn't bring myself to think about it. Soon enough, I arrived at your house. I parked the car on the sidewalk, and quickly went inside. I was surprise that the house wasn't locked, but right now it didn't matter, who would want to come to a Police Chief's house uninvited? Oh, only vampires. I barged inside your house, and I stopped. No one was inside. You weren't inside either. I couldn't smell you. I couldn't smell your scent. My eyes were dilating to that color of thirst, but I pushed my thirst back. I knew I hadn't hunted in a couple of weeks, but I needed to make sure that my vision didn't come true.

Despite the fact that your scent was nowhere in my range of senses, I swiftly moved up towards your bedroom. I stayed there for a short moment, taking in your scent, looking at the same old room that I had once been in. Your room hadn't changed. No, it hadn't changed one bit. Then I heard a sound of an incoming car, and by the sound of it, it was your truck. But who was driving it? And how come I didn't see it coming? I quickly exited your bedroom and went down stairs, standing just where your entrance door would be. I was having my hope up so high, that I know if I would find out that you were dead, it would devastate me.

I heard the truck stopped, but only for a brief second before it sped off again. It wasn't you, but that was your truck. I was getting frustradedly confused. First of all, I couldn't see your future. Second of all, I didn't see the truck was coming. It was like I was blind. Then I heard the truck coming back, and the sound of a door car slamming. Next I heard a heart beating. First it was slow, then it was getting faster and faster when the human reached the door. My eyes went wide when I caught the scent. It couldn't be, yet here I was, my whole body tensed in hope that it was you that would come into the door. The door knob turned, the door being pushed open, and you came straight into the clearing. Even if it was dark, I could still see you. Your hair was a mess. You looked like you had just come back from the dead. Then you flicked the light on, and turned. Your chocolate brown eyes locked onto my already beginning to be black coal eyes. At first you looked confused, then your eyes widened in realization. You flung yourself at me, forgetting about how hard and cold I was. Forgetting about how my stone cold body would bruise your fragile one. Your arms were around me, and you sobbed my name against my shoulder.

"Alice…Oh Alice.."

I continued to stand there, in shock. If you were alive, then how come I couldn't see you? Your scent and your voice brought me back to reality, and I gently gripped onto your arms to push you away, only so that I could see your face, I needed to make sure that I wasn't exactly dead already.

"Bella?" I asked, my voice strained as if I was going to sob as well. Your eyes were filled with happiness, longing and confusion. "Bella…How…." Before I could finish, you had already jumped into my arms once again.

"Oh Alice, you're really here. You're really, really here." You sobbed once again, and I couldn't do anything but to hold you. I knew that you weren't going to let go, so I picked you up with the strength that I possessed, and to me, you were just only a feather, waiting to be blown away, waiting for someone to catch you. I carried you over to the couch, and gently laid you down but you still refused to let go off of me. I chuckled a little at that, and sat myself down with you still clung onto me. It only a brief second that you pulled away, your eyes bore into mine with the confusion that was clearly showing in them.

"Bella, how are you still alive?" I asked quickly, still bewildered by the event. You eyes widening then in realization, and you bit down on your bottom lip in shame. You should be, you did jump and tried to rid yourself from me after all.

"You saw me fall…" You muttered, and my eyes flashed from anger to disappointment.

"No, Bella. I saw you _jump_. Do you mind explaining that to me?" I asked desperately. I wanted to know the reason why you did it. The reason why you so wanted to end your life then.

"Alice, I wasn't committing suicide, I was cliff diving." You answered, and my nostrils flared at that. I've seen various things that you have tried, but cliff diving, especially at that current, was just too much.

"Cliff diving? But how? The currents were too strong, and I didn't see you come up." I studied her face, to see if she was lying about the whole cliff diving, but she wasn't.

"You didn't see Jake pulling me out?" She asked, and I shook my head. "Oh, Jake came to pull me out. He saved me Alice."

"Jake…?" I tried to pull out any memory that I have with that name, but I came up with none.

"Jacob Black, at La Push." Ah, the little werewolf. Werewolf? It was then that I realized another smell. I edged in closer to you, my nose was only an inch away from your shoulder. I inhaled lightly, and my face scrunched up in disgust before I pulled away.

"I didn't see Jacob pulling you out Bella." I stated, and she looked confused. "How did he pull you out under that strong current?"

"Oh, Jake is really big, and he's very strong. And he's….well, he's sort of a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" I asked, my eyes widening just a little. That explained the smell.

"Yes, he had only been a werewolf for several weeks now."

"A young werewolf!" I exclaimed. "That's even worse!" She winced at that, and looked down at her lap then.

"He's my best friend Alice…" She murmured. She looked so torn, and all I wanted to do was to wrap my arms around her, to comfort her.

"That explains the god awful smell." I responded, not wanting to go down the path of hurting her anymore. You looked up at me, then rolled your eyes. I had to suppress the urge to giggle at your adorable expression. Then you moved closer to me, your scent hit me at full force now, and my body tensed.

"Alice?" You must had noticed my reaction, since your eyes were looking at me in concern. I swallowed the venom that was starting to leak out in my mouth.

"I'm sorry, I've forgotten how exuberant your scent is." I shook my head quickly, trying to push away the thought of having Bella's blood right here and right now.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She quickly said and moved away. I sighed at the loss of close intimacy.

"I'll be right back, I need to hunt." I looked up to her, and she bit her bottom lip again, no doubt because she had seen my black pitched eyes.

"You're coming back, right?" She asked, and I had to smile. After what me and my family had done to you, after what **I** had done to you, you still wanted me around.

"Yes, of course. I won't be long."

She nodded, and I quickly got up. I was out of the living room before she could even blink, it was like I wasn't there in the first place. I ran until I could smell the scent of a mountain deer nearby. That was when I stopped. I stalked the deer for a brief second, before I pounced. Its neck was quickly snap in a sickening sound, and my teeth soon sunk deeply into its flesh. Its thick and bitter blood poured into my mouth, quenching the burning thirst from deep down my throat. I knew that one deer wouldn't be enough, and I needed to make quick work on my next prey. I did, I didn't want to make Bella wait after all. When I came back to the house however, I stopped at the awful smell that was radiating from the house. The dog was in there, so I decided to stay out for a while before it would go outside. Besides, I wasn't going anywhere, not when I've found out that Bella; _my_ Bella, was still alive.

* * *

_A/N: Title inspired by Mike Newton._

_Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapter. I have to say, I love that chapter. I guess it's only because Alice slapped Edward and all that yelling and proving that he is wrong stuff. We all know that he is wrong. Anyway, moving on. You guys are a tough crowd ! Well, tough for me to satisfy your cravings for a fast update at least. It's a bit easy to please you guys though haha. The Volturi scene would definitely be in this fanfic. Haha, what a spoiler huh? ;P_


	4. Wolf & Vampire

**Wolf & Vampire**

Whatever that dog was doing inside, it was taking too long. I could hear the harsh sniffing coming from it, and I knew that it could smell me. I didn't want to be in the same room with it, the dog smells too much like mud, and dirt, a vile scent that could trigger my vampire's instinct into fighting it.

"That vampire is back." I heard it said, and I couldn't help but growled at it under my breath.

"Alice is back?" Bella asked, her voice filled with happiness, and I could hear her heart beat up. Then I heard footsteps, and the door to the kitchen was swung open. My golden eyes snapped up at the beautiful, yet fragile face of Bella, as her eyes twinkled at the sight of me, well I hope that they were.

"You came back." She said, her voice was full of happiness that I could have sworn to drown in it. I giggled, before answering.

"Of course. I did say I would come back, didn't I?" I responded before moving slowly towards her. I halted however, when her happy face scrunched up into a slight frown.

"Why didn't you come in?" She asked. Before I could answer, the dog appeared behind her, which caused me to growl at it.

"That's why." I hissed through my teeth while realization beginning to dawn on her. She turned to look back at the dog, whom was crouching down in an attack position. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell.

"Jake! What are you doing? That's Alice!" I heard her said, but it was a little faint since my attention was on the dog. I was also preparing myself if it decided to strike.

"Leech." It hissed at me, and I snapped my teeth at it.

"Filthy mutt." I retorted.

It growled at me furiously, and when it was about to strike, Bella flung herself in between us. What was she doing? She was putting herself in danger. I could control my temper, but the dog could not.

"Jake stop!" She yelled at it, before she turned to me with the frown deepening. "You too, Alice." Her voice was softer towards me, so I reluctantly straightened up, but my eyes never leaving the mutt.

"Fine." It grunted and straightened itself. It turned to look at Bella, but I knew that it was finding hard to not keep his eyes on me. "Have you told her about the other vampire?"

"Oh." Bella muttered under her breath. Other vampire? What exactly were they talking about? She turned to me, and I knew that she was thinking how to tell me this…whatever it was. I couldn't see, and I was getting slightly annoyed. I wasn't used to being blind.

"You haven't told her?" The mutt asked, rather surprise. And before Bella could even say a word, he quickly turned to me before speaking, every word that had left his mouth was like poison. "Your leftover is back, and she was hunting for Bella. Since that you're back, we can only protect Bella from our land. So you better keep Bella safe."

Leftover? Victoria! How could Edward be so blind to leave Bella behind? Then again, I shouldn't really blame him, since I didn't even think about this at all. A growl rippled from my chest, and I turned to look at Bella apologetically. She caught my look, and quickly shook her head like it was alright. Everything wasn't going to be alright, especially when I knew that the family had left Bella here, unprotected. If it wasn't for the wolves, then she would have been dead, for real.

"Alright, I'm leaving. I can't stand the smell of the leech." The dog said in a harsh tone, and my attention was snapped back towards it once more. My hands were clenching, to the point that I could hear the faint cracking of sound coming from them.

"Then what are you still doing here?" I asked, once again, through my clenched teeth. I heard Bella sighed, and she turned to look at the mutt with pure annoyance.

"Jake, why can't you be nice?" She asked. The dog snorted and waved his hand in a disgustingly manner at me.

"She's a vampire. I'm a werewolf. Enough said." That was a very stupid logic.

"Jake, that can't be the reason. Alice is a nice person once you get to know her." Bella urged, and I could hear the pleading tone in her voice.

"Maybe." The dog said, before it wrinkled its nose. "After I could get use to her disgustingly sweet scent."

Bella sighed, and shook her head. "Fine, then go. I'll see you soon."

The dog snorted, before chuckling. "Yea, after the vampire is gone, once again."

I growled at it, and it glared at me before turning to leave. Bella sighed and watched it go. When the dog was out of sight, she turned to me with a frown. However, I could see the look in her eyes. She was afraid that whatever the dog had just said would actually come true. My vision soon came back to me, and it hit me at full force. My eyes widened, before I snapped out of my daze.

"Bella, I'm not going to leave you. Ever." I quickly said. She still didn't look convince by my words. I couldn't blame her, I did leave her once after all, and I was capable of doing it again. I moved closer to her, and pulled her into a gentle hug, careful of my strength so that I wouldn't crush her.

"Bella, I promise, I'm not going to leave you. I won't leave you, unless you want me to go." I murmured softly, while inhaling her scent. Her scent intoxicated me, and I found myself wanting more and more. I felt her arms wrapped around me, I knew that she was putting pressure into it, since I know that it was just like her hugging a stone cold statue. She buried her head against my shoulder, and I could hear her silent sobs.

"I don't want you to leave. I just…I don't know. When you left. When **he** left, I thought that I was already dead inside. But then you came back, you have no idea how happy I was just to see you standing there." She paused, pulling away from me which I allowed her to do so. She took a deep breath, her eyes were closed, before they reopened and she looked down at me with pained expression. It was hard for her that we all left just like that. Creating a hole that Bella was falling in, faster than a comet star.

"Jake was healing me, slowly, but I know that I can't get over him."

_Edward, can't you see that she's madly in love with you?_ I silently thought to myself, and suppressed a sigh.

"But, I've missed you more than Edward." She continued, and I looked at her with a rather confused expression. Well, I didn't want to say anything, when I knew what was going to happen next. Her hand lifted, and I welcomed the softness and warmth of her hand on my cheek.

"I don't know why, but you're the only one that I've been thinking about. Maybe you're my best friend and I just can't afford to lose you. You've been there for me, more than Edward ever had, and you understand me, perhaps more than Edward ever could." She sighed then and pulled her hand away. I already missed her touch.

"Bella…" I started, but nothing came out of my mouth. I sighed, before taking her hand in mine. "Edward can't read you. If he could, he would understand you more."

She looked at me, smiling as she shook her head. I had never seen her this fragile, and heartbroken. My unbeatable heart ached at the sight, and all I wanted to do was to show her how much she deserved to be loved. "Even if he could read me, I'd doubt that he'd understand. Besides, you can see the future, right? You can only see my decisions, and not what I'm thinking, yet you understand me more than him. Sometimes I wish that I could have fallen for you, rather than Edward."

I fought hard to keep my mouth from falling. I did not see that coming. Bella blinked, before her eyes widened. She must had realized what she had just said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I know that you're with Jasper and all but I was just using that as an example." While she rambled on, I couldn't help but giggle at that. She stopped, and gave me a funny look. "What?"

"You're too adorable while you ramble." I responded, still giggling. She rolled her eyes before tugging at my hand.

"Let's go inside."

I nodded and let her lead me in, or rather follow her in. She paused at the door however, and turned to look at me. Well, I could see why she stopped, I could see what she was about to ask after all.

"You want me to spend the night?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. She blushed, and I couldn't help but giggle again.

"Actually, I was hoping that you would stay here for…I don't know…forever?" The pink shade deepened, and I blinked before smiling.

"If that's what you want, then sure. But, you do know that I have a house, right?"

"I do….But…" She trailed off. I giggled again at her before moving close to her. I lifted myself up on the tip of my toes and chastely kissed her cheek.

"Alright, just wait inside. I'm going to quickly get my clothes and I'll come back. Don't go anywhere while I'm gone, and, try not to hurt yourself alright?" I concentrated, looking through her future before smiling approvingly. "You won't hurt yourself, at least, not yet."

She grunted then, and I laughed at that before she gently pushed me. "Hurry up and get your clothes."

I laughed once again. She rolled her eyes and turned to enter the house. When I saw that she was safely inside, I quickly took off into the woods and towards the house. All the while, I couldn't help but smiling. Bella did say that she wished that she had fallen for me, instead of Edward. It was a sign after all.


	5. Before I Fall

**Before I Fall**

I came back that night, with my luggage in hand. Of course, I wasn't really planning to live in her room, but if she asked, then I would. Bella was like an angel, and me and my family had been blessed to have her in our lives. Edward, however, had thrown her away like she was some trash. It had been hard for him to do so, I know, but it wouldn't make it the more better if he was suffering silently, while Bella had already been left broken.

On that night, we talked about many things, and we were avoiding the topic that would bring pain to her; Edward. Well, I was avoiding the topic, since I knew that she had tried to ask about him in my visions. And since being myself, I had asked her unnecessary questions just so I wouldn't have to answer her curious questions about Edward. I didn't want her to think about him, let alone be hurting over him. Her being broken was enough, and me being so drawn to her was too much. I was falling deeper into that word that called love, and it was dangerous. Somehow, in my head, I knew that she was still madly in love with Edward. I didn't mind to be her Edward, but, it would be so wrong and it wouldn't feel right.

It was really late at night, and I had told her to go to sleep then, especially when she looked like she was about to pass out from the lack of sleep. She complied, but it didn't really help when she was just tossing around. At first, I thought she was just having a nightmare, but when I listened to her heart, it was steady.

"Bella, what's the matter?" I asked softly, and she stopped tossing. She turned to me, a rather embarrassed look on her face. Her cheeks were deepening in a pink shade, and I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"I can't sleep." She murmured. It was low, but I could pick it up very easily.

"Why not?" I asked, slightly curious.

"Well, Edward always lay by my side while I sleep. Ever since he's gone, I just can't seem to really, sleep." She struggled with the words, especially at the memory no doubt. I sighed softly, and moved over to her. She looked at me quizzically, but then she understood what I was trying to do. She moved to make room, and in a second I was lying beside her.

"Would you sleep if I lay by your side?" I asked. Even in the darkness, while the moon was shining dimly into the room, I could see her eyes sparkled at my question. I smiled at that, since that sparkle, was for me.

"I'll try, how about that?" She asked, rather playfully I may add. I chuckled at her, before tugging her in and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Alright, sweet dreams Bella."

She blushed, her eyes closed and she was snuggling into her pillow. The sight of her was adorable, and I settled back to watch her. I didn't know how long I was watching her, but I knew that she wasn't asleep. I think that I wouldn't know, since she seemed to not be moving.

"Bella, you're not asleep aren't you?" I asked, and she sighed. Her eyes slowly opening. When they fully opened, she looked straight up to me. Her eyes told me everything; she was feeling guilty that I was trying to help her sleep when she couldn't.

"No…This might sound silly but…" She bit down on her bottom lip, and I could see that she was trying not to draw blood. Then my eyes clouded over, and I saw what she was going to ask me. I smiled then, even after the vision had faded.

"Alright, I'll be your Edward for just one night." I answered her unasked question. She blinked, before huffing adoringly. I couldn't help but giggle at that. I opened my arms towards her, and arched an eyebrow. "You're not going to use me as your pillow now?"

She blushed, then gently pushed me in a playful manner, before settling into my arms. I chuckled as I gently wrapped my arms around her. I didn't know why she'd prefer a stone cold pillow to a soft pillow. Bella was a strange girl, but in a good way. To my surprise, she fell asleep in less than a minute. Was I that comfortable? I would have to ask her this when she wake up.

I listened to her rhythmic heartbeat while she slept. It was soothing, and I found myself lost at the sound of it. So this was what it felt like to be laying next to Bella, when she was asleep. Not only that, she had snuggled up to me during her sleep. Her weak hands were grasping tightly on my shirt, clinging to me like I was going to fly away. I wouldn't, and I won't. I've made a vow to not leave her again, and I will not break it. It was then that she began to talk, and at first I thought that she had woken up because of my cold temperature, but it was just her sleep talk.

"Don't leave me, please…don't…" She murmured, and her body shook uncontrollably. I looked down at her with worried eyes, and immediately noticed the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks. I leaned down, kissing the tears away.

"Shhh, I'm not going anywhere." I whispered softly into her ear, and her body stopped shaking. Her breathing became even, soothing, and her head was nuzzling at the crook of my neck. I had to fight the urge to moan then, and her little frantic helped me to do so.

"Alice…" She spoke my name ever so softly, and it made me blink. Sure, I had seen her calling my name and reaching out towards me in my visions, but this was real. She was calling out to me. I was in her dream, and I wanted to know what she was dreaming about. I didn't have to strain my ears to listen to her, thank you vampire enhanced senses.

She snuggled closer into me, and I could feel the heat from her body radiating off of her, and hitting my icy skin. I shivered at the contact. I know how good it felt to have Bella in my arms, but this was just too good to be true. This felt incredible, having her this close to me, without an inch of proximity between us.

"Don't leave me...Alice...Please…Don't leave…" I blinked once again. Now I was too curious to know what she was dreaming. I had the urge to wake her up, but I went against it. I only held her close then, whispering reassuring words to her, to let her know that I won't leave her, no matter what.

That was the last time that she had spoken, before settling into a peaceful sleep. I sighed then, knowing that I was falling hard for her. I willed myself not to, however, not because I wasn't sure of her feelings. Jasper had said that she loved me, but to what extend? As bad as this would sound, I wanted to make sure that before I fall, she would be the one to catch me before I hit the hard ground. Until then, I would keep this feelings inside, and waited for her, even if it would mean forever in her human life. Then again, I knew that she wouldn't be human for long, not when I had foreseen a vision of her being one of us. I bit down on my bottom lip then, because in the vision, it wasn't me that she was with, it was Edward. The future might not be set in stone, but that was what I had been seeing. Edward was in the picture, that would mean my feelings would be unrequited, as long as he was in the picture.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. =]_

_Yea, I didn't want to make Alice fall that fast, or even confess to Bella and have her feelings totally crushed. I know what that felt like, yet I know what hiding your feelings to one person felt like as well. Either way, the outcome wouldn't going to be good if Bella didn't return her feelings for the pixie vampire. Then again, this is Bella x Alice pairing, it is bound to happen haha.  
_


	6. Doubts

**Doubts**

The next morning, I didn't really expect anything but to her waking up with my face in that lovely chocolate brown eyes of hers. However, when she opened her eyes, I knew then who she was searching for; Edward. I suppressed the urge to bite down on my lip, when realization hit her. The apology was clear in her eyes, and she strained herself to smile. She must have felt guilty, for I knew that if I was in her shoes, I would too.

"Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?" I asked in my musical tone, the one that she loved to hear, even if it wasn't from me. She pulled away from me, with the strained smile turning into a half-real one.

"Morning." She replied softly, before yawning. I watched her as she began to stretch out. The sight was mesmerizing, and she looked like a cat, and that thought made me giggle. She stopped and looked over at me, confused. "What?"

"Nothing." I quickly answered before sitting up. As I swung my legs over to the bedside, I heard a gasp from behind me. I quickly turned, and Bella had already reached over and grabbed a hold of my shirt. Her grip was rather strong, and I looked down at her in concern. "Bella…"

"Please don't leave." She murmured, desperation was filling her voice. My eyes widened, it was just like what she had said in her sleep.

"Bella…I'm not…"

"Alice, please, don't leave." I was cut off by her pleading voice. How could our departure done so much damage to such a lovely, strong girl? Her hand around my shirt started to shake, and I knew then that she was sobbing. I quickly turned around, and pulled her towards me before wrapping my arms around her. She clung onto me tightly, refusing to let go. I sighed softly, before running my hand down soothingly against her back. Her sobs seemed to calm down, and it was then I spoke.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." I murmured, my hand going up to run my fingers through her hair to calm her. It did work, and I sighed in relief when the sobbing stopped. However, Bella didn't let go off of me, and I chuckled at that.

"You're not going to let go of me, aren't you?" I asked softly. Bella shifted, but didn't pull away. I chuckled again and felt the heat radiating off of her. She was blushing, how adorable. "Bella, my arms ache."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She quickly said, without making sense of what I had just said. She pulled away, her head still turned away from me. It was then that I burst into a fit of giggles. Bella snapped her head up, looked at me, before she realized that I was teasing her. She pursed her lips up into a pout, and that was when I stopped, but not completely.

"You tricked me." She whined, her lips pursing out some more.

"Yes, but you just have to see your reaction. It was quite funny." I answered between giggles, which seemed to be dying, slowly.

"It's not funny that you've tricked me." Once again, her whine gotten the best of her. I didn't need my vision to tell me that Charlie had waked up by her whine. I sighed and shook my head in a little disappointment.

"You woke Charlie up, so I'll just have to go, for a little bit." I said then quickly climbed off the bed. Then I turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll come back, not through your window though."

"But Alice, how am I going to explain your stuff being here?"

"Tell him that I've dropped them off last night before going home, so I could come by today and stay for the night?" I suggested, and she smiled widely. I hadn't seen that smile in quite a while, I must admit that.

"Would that work?" She asked, rather to herself than to me. I giggled and nodded before bouncing silently over to the window. I perched my legs over, and was hanging outside the window like a cat. She looked over, and giggled at the sight, which made me smile.

"Yes, it will work. Everything will work when I'm around." I chimed and winked at her, before falling down towards the ground without much of a sound. In that moment, I heard the door to Bella being knocked, and Charlie's voice entered my hearing range. I listened to their conversation, and when Bella had answered the question that he had asked, I smiled when it was my cue to knock on the front door.

Thankfully, I had gotten changed while Bella was asleep, well, not deeply asleep as in clinging onto me. It was a wonderful feeling, just to have her there, but the feeling was soon washed away when the thought of her thinking that it was Edward that she was clinging to, crushed all hope of her being with me. I sighed, shaking the thought away before phasing over to the door. The day was still early, but everyone would be waking up by now, and I didn't really need to worry if anyone would be seeing me. They wouldn't, there wasn't a chance that I would expose of myself like that.

I gently knocked on the door, and waited. It didn't take long for someone to be rushing down the stairs. Judging by the sound, it was Bella. No one could mistaken her nearly tripping or bumping into anything as someone else. I giggled at that, and soon enough the door was flung open and there she was, smiling that beautiful smile that I've loved so much.

"Good morning Bells." I said happily, and that was the second time.

"Morning Alice." She giggled and ushered me inside. I walked in gracefully, though I didn't intend to. Charlie was there, and he smiled at me. I was his favorite out of, well, Edward after all.

"Hello Charlie." I greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hello Alice, it's good to see you again." He said approvingly, and I smiled once more.

"It is good to see you too, Charlie. How's things around Forks when we left?" I asked. He looked down at the floor then, and I wondered what was wrong. Then a vision flashed, showing me what he was going to say. I felt a pang of guilt, even though Harry Clearwater didn't like me one bit. But knowing that he had died, I felt sympathy for him, and Charlie's loss.

"Not that good. Harry just died yesterday, and well, I have to go to the funeral soon. I was hoping that you'd stay a little longer, to keep Bella company while I'm gone." He looked up at me, with hope in his eyes. I smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Of course. That wouldn't be too much of a trouble, right Bella?" I turned to her, and gave her a teasing smile. She rolled her eyes before going up stairs to her room, no doubt she needed to do her 'human' stuff. I giggled, and Charlie seemed to be chuckling with me.

"Thanks Alice. I can see that she's back to her usual self, now that you're back of course. But….is …he back?" He asked, and I could see the flash of anger in his eyes. I knew who he was talking about. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, I'm not sure when he'd decide to come back."

"I hope not." He responded, and the truth in his words was so strong that it made me grimace a little. I understood why he didn't want Edward to come back. The reason that Bella had broke from inside out was him. If I was Charlie, I wouldn't forgive him. Since he was my brother, I had to.

I only sighed, there was no comment that I could make to get Charlie to forgive my brother. Edward brought this to himself after all. I then turned to the sound of clumsy footsteps, and not to mention that I could pick up her slight tripping. I held in a giggle, when Charlie only grunted at his own daughter for being this clumsy. Bella came into view with a grin. She seemed to be smiling a lot lately, which was good.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked, although she didn't seem to be that curious. I sighed, already had the feeling that she must have eavesdropped somehow while I wasn't really paying attention to her.

"Nothing." Charlie shrugged before he walked over to the jackets holder, and grabbed onto his jacket before putting it on. "I'm heading towards the funeral…It would be great if you two could drop by." He commented while shooting both of us a glance. I saw sadness in his eyes, and I couldn't help but feel what he was feeling; losing the friend that he loved, and adored.

I just gave him a little nod. He nodded back towards me, looked over to Bella, before leaving the house. Once he was out of sight, I looked over to her when I heard her sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked, though still standing where I was. She turned to look at me. She was confused then, but then smiled like it was nothing.

"Nothing really, just hungry I guess." She murmured before moving over to the kitchen. I followed, watching her every steps. She grabbed a bowl and put it on the counter, and pulled out some cornflakes. She poured the content in the bowl, before adding on some milk. The scent of the milk filled my nostrils, and I cringed at it.

"You eat that?" I asked, without even thinking. She looked up over at me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm human, I got to eat, right?"

There was something in her tone that was screaming at me, calling me crazy for having to ask the question.

"I almost forgot. You humans eat weird things." I commented as I settled back down on a stool. I placed my arms on the counter, one of my elbows was propping atop it, while my head leaned into the side of my palm.

"You sounded just like…._him._" Bella bit down on her bottom lip, again, and I sighed. She still hadn't gotten over him, not yet anyway. My chance of being with her was slowly going down the sewer, a smelly one at that.

"Just eat, Bella." Softly as I could make the words flow, I suppressed another sigh. That was it then, I found myself giving up. Bella might love me, like Jasper had said, but that love was nothing more than friendship and sisterly love. If I couldn't see me and Bella together in the future now, well, that future would never be meant for us.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. _

_This chapter is boring. Lol. I'm debating whether I should put up one Bella's POV or not. I am not sure. D;  
_


	7. In The Middle

**In The Middle**

There wasn't much to say that morning, especially not when Bella was eating her cereal. I didn't want to say anything, the sight of her eating was fascinating me. It didn't look like she was uncomfortable of me watching her eat, although I might have guessed that she had gotten used to it.

She finished her cereal, grabbed the bowl and went over to the sink to dump it in. She turned back to me, and was about to say something when the phone started ringing. She made a face, and of course, I was making a face too since I couldn't see who was behind the line. By not seeing, I meant I didn't foresee that the phone would ring.

Bella went to pick up the phone, and already I could hear the quiet angry voice of Jacob Black; the filthy mutt. I scoffed at his tone, and Bella turned to give me a stern look, in which I quickly turned away from her, pouting like a child that had been scolded by her mother.

"Yes, she's still here." Bella answered into the phone, her tone was annoyed then. I could hear every single thing that the mutt was saying to her, and it took that much of a control not to go over to her, snatch the phone, and hiss down at the speaker.

"For how long?" He asked, clearly annoyed by my presence around Bella no doubt.

"For as long as she'd like." Bella answered sharply, her eyes narrowing.

"At least be careful." His voice was soft now, and Bella sighed.

"Jake, Alice won't hurt me." She said matter-of-factly, before her eyes flickered to me and a smile was placed on her lips. I returned the smile.

"Yeah, yeah, what if she turned out to be her brother? What if she's going to leave you just like him?"

I growled towards the phone, and he must have heard the growl since he growled back, which caused Bella to pull the phone away from her ear quickly. She grunted, then pressed the phone back against her ear. Just one look at her, I could see that she was shaking. I quickly flitted towards her, taking her hand in my own and gave it a gentle squeeze. She relaxed, and turned to smile at me once again.

"Jake, she's different. If you can't accept that, I guess we have nothing to talk about." She half-shouted at the phone, and her body shook again. I felt bad for ruining her friendship with this mutt, but the mutt had no right in hurting her like that. At least it should really think about it speak.

"Just be careful." He said one last time before hanging up on her. How rude.

I turned my attention back to her, watching as she slowly placed the headset back on the holder, her eyes seemed distant and it worried me. "Bella?"

"Hmm?" Came her respond, and I sighed. She was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked. She sighed and pulled her hand out from my grasp, before turning to walk out of the kitchen.

"Well, I was…" She started but was interrupted by the phone. I groaned in annoyance and quickly grabbed for the phone. Of course, since I was giving Bella my complete attention, I didn't even see who was calling.

"Hello, Swan Residence." I said in my musical like voice. Then a voice that sounded familiar, so familiar that I frowned at it.

"Alice, is Charlie there?" Edward asked. Why in the world was he asking for Charlie?

"No, he's at the funeral. You don't normally ask for Charlie when…" I was cut off by the beeping. It was then that a vision hit me at full force, and I couldn't help but scream at the now deadline. "Edward! She's still alive! Don't you dare!"

It was no luck however, when he couldn't even hear me anymore. I cursed under my breath and turned to see a horrified look on Bella's face. Edward had called, and I didn't pass the phone to her. I had just committed a crime. Soon enough Bella lunged at me, grabbing my shirt in her hands and tugging at me like she was going to kill me.

"That was Edward? Why didn't you pass the phone to me? What is he doing? Alice!" She shrieked. Well, there was no time to be all angry. I quickly grabbed her hands, though trying as best as I could not to hurt her when I tried to tear her hands away from my shirt.

"Bella, he asked for Charlie, I was going to but he hung up on me. He's going to the Volturi, we have to hurry. And by hurry, I mean now!" I spoke too fast that I was afraid she didn't grasp any of my words. Fortunately, she did and she just nodded. She quickly wrote a note for Charlie while I exited the door to Carlisle's car. I was already in the car, revving up the engine while she ran towards me.

"Are we going to make it?" She asked as she sat herself down beside me, buckling herself. I sped off towards the airport, my hand quickly dialing my travel agent's number.

"Of course, if he can delay his decisions for a while." I quickly answered before pressing the phone against my ear. My agent quickly answered and I told him what I needed urgently. He quickly went to work when I hung up the phone, knowing that my tickets to Italy would be there when I arrive.

"Alice…is he…?"

I sighed and turned to meet her worried eyes. I tried to smile, but failed. She was soon to go back to Edward, but that didn't matter, we were both trying to save him from his idiocy. "He will be fine, Bella."

She sighed and nodded. I turned to face ahead, hoping that I wasn't too late to save my own idiot of a brother. He never did listen to anybody, let alone let them finish what they were about to say. And now he didn't even think about our family, what Esme would feel when he would turn to dust. His death would devastate our family, and it won't be the same anymore.

But not only that, I was stuck in the middle between Bella and Edward. What was I doing? Trying to get them back together? Well, it looked like it at this moment. I was relying on Bella to save Edward. So as soon as Bella would save him, everything would go back to normal between him and her. There was no me and her. There never was. Maybe the thought that it would happen had deluded my mind. That must be it, Bella was in love with Edward, and I was only her best friend.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. =]_

_Edward is back in the picture, yay ! If you're an Edward x Bella girl, I'm sorry to disappoint but I'm going to kill him, muahahahaha -Cough- Actually, I'm not, just gonna crush him. _

_Once again I don't like this chapter, it's so much like the previous one, except Alice is being all negative. I guess I could have done worse, but I'm too tired to concentrate.  
_


	8. Confusion & Hurt

**Confusion & Hurt**

It didn't take long for me to arrive at the airport. It didn't even take long for me to check-in either. I was in a hurry, and I know that Bella was also in a hurry as well. Just one look in her eyes, I could see that she so desperately wanted to save Edward. I could still see the love there, but how come it wasn't as strong as I had thought it would be? Strange. I pushed the thought back, and quickly went to the terminal with Bella running to catch up behind me. When I noticed that she nearly tripped, I slowed down so that I was only walking, as fast as a human pace would allow me to, while Bella was walking not so far behind me.

"Alice?" I turned quickly as I heard her murmured my name. However, the look on her face made my knees buckled. She looked so weak, so fragile at this moment that even with one touch, she would crumble. I stopped then, turning my whole body around so that she would stop in front of me. There were tears settling beneath her eyes, but they didn't fall. If they did, she would break down, I just knew it.

"Bella, he's going to be fine." I reassured her, and she seemed to take it. Sometimes, I wish that my words would reassure me. My visions were subjective after all, and they weren't all be right.

She took one step closer to me, and even though I longed to reach out and just embrace her, I was afraid that she would crumble in my arms. I was afraid that my strength, even only using human strength, she would break. So I let myself stand still, watching her as her hands reached towards me. It felt like years before her arms were wrapped around me, and she was swallowing her silent sobs. I sighed then, wrapping my arms around her in a soothing manner.

"Shhh, Bella, it'll be alright." I whispered softly into her ear, and she nodded in agreement; a weak nod.

"I'm sorry." She pulled away slowly, sniffling a little as she did so. I sighed, and patted her cheek gently, before letting my cold hand stayed on her warm cheek. I had learned that placing my cold hand against her cheek would relax her, and I've never been wrong in that part. She instantly leaned into the touch, and I smiled at that.

"Don't apologize, Bella. Now, we really should get going. I know that you're tired, but you can sleep on the plane."

The hand that I placed on her cheek fell, and quickly grabbed onto her hand. I didn't need to tug, that hard, since as soon as I turned around to start working, she was already following behind me like a puppy. People were staring at us, or mainly at me, but I didn't care. I've gotten used to this. However, I felt her hand heated up and I turned to look at her, worried, that she might get a sick or something.

I didn't know that she was looking at me, so when I turned, our gazes met. And only for that brief moment, I felt like it was only me and her walking to whatever destination that we were walking to. Honestly, I had forgotten where we were heading, or why we were walking in the first place. Then something flashed in her eyes, and I could see everything that deep chocolate brown eyes of hers; love, confusion, hurt…lust. My eyes must have betrayed me, because that last emotion that I just saw flashed in her eyes, it couldn't have possibly be there. Noticing that we had been gazing into each other eyes in what seemed to be like forever, I decided to break the contact, reluctantly.

"You're heating up, do you feel sick?" I asked softly, and she blushed.

"Not really, just don't like being the center of attention." She muttered, and I had to giggle at that. She was too adorable, and I wondered how Edward could even leave her so broken like this.

"You'd get used to it, soon enough." I chuckled as I looked straight ahead now that we had already entered the terminal. Everyone was about to board, and with a little tug with my hand, I quickly walked up to check-in hostess and gave her the tickets. She quickly checked us in before welcoming us on board. To be honest, I was in such a hurry that I didn't say thank, and I already felt bad about it.

We found our seats, and I chose to be seated next to the window. Bella was sitting beside me, and of course, this was the first class, so there was a lot of room for Bella to sit back, relax and drift to sleep. She didn't choose that, much to my dismay. Instead, she chose to lean close to me, in which I was happy that my stone cold body could be much of a comfort to her. We buckled in when the plane was moving out of the runway. When we were already up in the air, and it was safe for the buckles to be off, I quickly undid it and leaned back, concentrating on the visions at hand. However, I was brought back to reality at the warm touch against the back of my hand, I turned to see Bella staring straight at me with concern written all over her face, and tiredness.

"Bella, get some rest." I murmured, reaching towards her to push a strand of her hair back, and clipping it behind her ear. She sighed and shook her head.

"Even if I want to, I just can't." She answered, her head was hanging low. I sighed and gently patted her hand before removing it from mine. Already I had missed her warm touch. I quickly pulled the armrest up, and gestured for her to come. She complied without a second thought, and I didn't complain. She needed to rest.

Bella settled into my arms, and I thought that she would just use me as her pillow, but instead she went to cling tightly onto me like I was going to disappear. I knew that she wasn't asleep, so I just looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Bella, you know that I'm not going anywhere?" I asked in a low whisper that only she could hear. I heard her muffled her answer to a 'Mhmm'. I giggled. As much as I liked this, it wasn't going to work, not when I wasn't that comfortable.

"What if you wake up with bruises?" I asked her once more, and she sighed. She shifted her head to look at me, and when I thought I couldn't get anymore lost in her eyes, she reached her hand up and stroked my cheek. This was confusing, very, very confusing. "Bella…"

She hushed me then, by pressing a pale finger against my cold lips. My breath hitched at the warmness against my lips, and my mind wondered what it would be like if it had been her lips, and not her finger.

"I'm just going to say, whatever happen, I don't want you to leave me, like ever." She paused then, and I simply nodded, waiting for her to continue. She did, after she took quite a deep breath. "Whatever happens, just please, don't even think about of leaving me. I don't want you to. Just…stay with me, until the end. I know that I'm being selfish and asking the impossible, but, I'm sorry, I just can't help it."

She trailed of, when her voice was breaking. I was touched by her speech, it wasn't little, and it wasn't long either. It summed up everything; the nightmare, the clinging, absolutely everything. She was afraid of me leaving her, even if we were going to face danger soon, she was afraid that was going to leave her, like Edward. I wouldn't, I won't, I would never stoop that low.

"Bella, I promise that I will never, ever leave you. I promise that I will stay with you no matter what. Now, could you please close your eyes and sleep?" My voice had sounded desperate then. Desperate to ensure her that I would never leave her. Desperate to know the meaning behind her words, other than her not wanting to feel broken again.

"Really? You really mean them?" She asked, hope filled in her eyes. I smiled, the best smile that I could offer to her, and leaned down to place a chaste kiss upon her forehead.

"Yes, I really mean them." I answered softly, after pulling back. She smiled up at me, before snuggling into me once again, but she didn't loosen her grip on me.

"Thank you." She murmured drowsily, and I already knew that she was slowly getting herself into a peaceful slumber. Well, I would make sure of that of course. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, just to let her know that I would never let go of her, and just so I could stay close to her, like this.

"Sweet dreams, Bella." I murmured into her hair, before I closed my eyes. I wasn't listening to the rhythm of Bella's heart, as much as I wanted to. I was concentrating on Edward's final decision, and it looked like he still didn't know how to approach this situation correctly. I hoped that he would still be indecisive by the time we get there. I really didn't want to lose a brother, even though I knew how much of an idiot that he was.

I let out a rather disgusted scoff, but it was quiet enough that it didn't wake Bella up, thank Heaven for that. Edward had decided to feed on a human, but after a while of contemplating on the idea, he decided against it and went back to his indecisive mode. Honestly, he changed his mind like those human girls that couldn't decide which earrings to wear for a particular gorgeous looking dress. I thought that men were supposed to make the first decision; the first and final decision, not to be circling around with stupid ideas of how to get himself killed.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews. And yes, we all want Edward to die, unfortunately I cannot kill him. It's too simple, it's like killing him would just mean that we forgive him for what he had done to Bella. So crushing him from the inside is a good choice. - Cackles evilly -_

_Anyway, I'm rambling on these chapters. I wanna get to the Volturi already, but this was a nice chapter. And Bella is going to have a very sweet dream haha. At least she wants Alice to stay by her side, but what about Edward hmm? Best friends don't cling. Bella's a clingy person. I wanna smack her. Lol.  
_


	9. Our Destination

**Our Destination**

I didn't know how long we have been on the plane for, but I didn't care. Bella was curled up on top of me, it wasn't as hilarious as it would sound, but the looks from the flight attendants who were walking pass us? Priceless. I had to hold the urge to burst out laughing when their faces would turn a brilliant red, before ducking their heads and murmur out an apology for 'disturbing' us. In all honesty, they weren't disturbing anything, just simply catching the sight of the beautiful sleeping Bella in my arms. Although the thought of telling Bella that she had been caught sleeping on top of me had gotten me to chuckle quietly. I could imagine her face turning into that shade of a baby tomato, and me laughing away at her expression.

I shouldn't be thinking about this. I should be concentrating on Edward's decision. It was hard to do when Bella was shifting in my arms, not to mention she would occasionally murmur my name in her sleep. Shouldn't she be murmuring Edward's name? That was the first question that I had asked myself when I heard my name slipped out of her lips in a soft whisper. Am I the only one that was picking the broken pieces that Edward had left her, and putting them back together? Well, I was sure that I wasn't the only one since the dog was trying to do it too. She was half complete then, but now, I wasn't quite sure if she was whole again.

Edward, the main reason for all of this was happening, the main reason that we were here on the plane in the first place. I should hate him, and never forgive him, but I just couldn't. He was family, and the Cullens was the only family that I've ever had, minus the unknown family back in my previous life. I did know that I had a sister and her daughter was still alive, but this was now, and I wasn't prepared to go back into the past. Not yet anyway. Then again, it would quite been a shock for my niece to learn that I was still alive, and looking forever young. The thought of explaining how plastic surgery work to her got me to giggle. Bad move.

"Alice?" Bella asked in her sleepy state. I sighed and mentally cursed at myself for disturbing her sleep.

"Yes, Bella?" I asked softly. She heaved out a relief sigh.

"You're here." Was all that she said as she nuzzled against the crook of my neck. I giggled then, and she pulled away from me, though she hesitated before doing that and I wondered why.

"Of course, I can't leave the defenseless, sleeping teenage girl on the plane." I smiled playfully at her, and she blushed which caused me to giggle once more. Her chestnut locks were all over the place, so I reached a hand up towards her hair and gently pushed a stand of hair behind her back. Little did I know, she turned her face towards my hand and nuzzled against it.

"Bella…" She stopped and quickly pulled away when she heard my confused tone. Her face was now turned away from me then, and even though I so wanted to know what was going on, I waited for her.

Time would travel fast for me. Minutes would be like second to me, but not when I was with Bella. Minutes would be like hours to me, and that was always when we were in a situation that I didn't like. When we were in a good situation, like when Bella was asleep in my arms, hours was like seconds to me. Yes, time did travel fast when we were in a relaxing, comfortable situation. I think time hated me for some unknown reasons.

It might have been hours that she turned her head to look at me. Her eyes had no longer held the confusion in them. What was she going to say to me? My eyes began to blur and clouded once again as a vision sucked me deep into it. No, not just one vision, but two. The first vision was of Bella, confessing to me. I smiled at that, since now that she had figured out her feelings. I could see that she was nervous about this, only because she didn't want to hurt Jasper, and put me in an uncomfortable position. The vision faded then and the next kicked in. It was Edward, he had decided to ask the Volturi to kill him. It was then that the vision faded and I came back into reality, my eyes staring straight up at Bella's worried ones. When I opened my mouth, the loud speaker on the plane interrupted me, telling the passengers to return to their seats since it was about to land.

I sighed and did what the Captain had said. Bella followed suit but her gaze was still locked onto me. I had to explain it to her, but as soon as the both of us had buckled our seatbelts, the plane came down to land. It didn't take long, not when the time on a vampire was now back at full force. And not to mention, I was worrying about Edward as well. So time and Edward weren't really a good combination.

The plane landed, rather roughly I may add. Then again, no planes had even landed as softly, even if the ground would be smooth as a baby's bottom. The wheels running along the rough ground was horrible against my sensitive ears, but I managed. All too soon, and thank Heaven for that, the plane came to a stop. The seatbelt sign been turned off a moment later, and I was already up. I pulled Bella up once she unbuckled herself. We didn't exactly take anything with us, so I pulled us out of the plane as soon as we were told to go.

Italy's airport, nice, but we were in a hurry. I noticed that it was a sunny day out, so I had quickly went over to the Souvenir store to buy a pair of gloves, a scarf and a pair of dark shades. I might look ridiculous but I couldn't afford to sparkle in front of all of these humans. Bella was waiting for me outside the Souvenir store when I came out. She gave me a small smile, and I returned it with much enthusiasm. She laughed at that, and the tension that was hovering above her lessened.

"It's been hours that I've heard you laugh." I commented softly, taking her hand in mine as I pulled her out of the airport.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." I answered, before I let go off of her hand. I felt her reaching for my hand once more, but stopped. I giggled while putting on the shades, the gloves on and wrapped the scarf around my exposed neck and face. Then I turned to her and patted her hand lightly.

"Bella, you can confess to me later if you want. Right now, just wait here for a while." I winked at her, and I saw her eyes widening in surprise, before her cheeks were an adorable shade of red. I left her standing at the exit, while I rushed off to the car parks.

It didn't take my eyes long to land for the right, and perfect car; Porsche Turbo 911. Sweet. Moving as a lightning speed, I quickly hijacked the car and climbed in. I disarmed the alarm and backed out of the carpark, before driving up to where Bella was waiting for me. I gently pressed against the horn, and she jumped a little before rushing towards the car and let herself in. Before she could even shut the door, I had already sped up towards Volterra, where Edward would likely be.

"You hijacked this car…" Bella spoke, and it wasn't a question, it was a statement. I quickly turned to her when I rounded a sharp corner once again, giggling as I did so.

"I figured you wouldn't be oppose to grand theft auto." I responded with a smirk before returning my attention back towards the road.

"That wouldn't be the first." I heard her said before another vision rushed in. I saw the Volturi leader refused to kill him. Which was a good thing, but I also saw something else, which was a bad thing.

"Alice? What did you see?" I heard her said, eagerly.

"They refused him…" I said, half relief and half disappointed of my brother for his next option, his final option.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, totally confused of the situation. I turned to her then, panic was evident in my eyes.

"No, but the bad thing is that he's going to show himself, to the humans at noon." I quickly replied to her question before easing the gas pedal to make the car go faster. It did and I was grateful that I've stolen a right car for this job.

"How long do we have?" Her tone was panicky now, and I sighed.

"Not long." I responded before I had to slow my car down when I entered Volterra. Everyone was wearing red; a festival. I slowed the car down, not really wanting to run people over, but it was still fast enough to actually run them over. I constantly pressed the horn, warning the humans that there was an incoming car. But then I was stopped by the two security guards, great.

"Bella, you have to go and stop him. Just look for the clock tower, he'll be there." I quickly said as one of the security came up to my driver side.

"What?"

"Bella, Edward thinks that you're dead, that's why he's trying to kill himself. Please, go stop him." I said, my lips moving so fast I wasn't sure if Bella had caught any of that. Thankfully she did, since she opened the car door and sprang out of the room, and rushed through the crowd. I heaved out a sigh and turned to roll down my windshield. I looked up at the security guard and flashed him a charming smile. He was dazzled for a moment, before he regained his composure.

"Ma'am, the road ahead is closed. I suggest that you park the car here and go by foot."

I sighed out in disappointment, before looking up at him with my lips pursing out into a little pout. "I'm afraid I can't, I don't want to have my car be stolen. Do you mind if I park in that shaded area over there?" I asked, tipping my head towards the shaded shelter not so far in front of me.

He turned and looked, before nodded, perhaps my pouting had done the trick. "Of course, if you decided to drive off I'm afraid I would have to ban you from the festival."

I laughed at that, and I was sure it would sound like musical to him. "Don't worry, I don't break the rules." Even though I had broken a lot during my existence. He chuckled at my response, and stepped aside for me to drive off.

I did exactly what I had told him; parking the yellow Porsche in the shaded area. Before I went out, a vision kicked in once again. I saw Edward and Bella together, and another two Volturi guards. They were going to get into a bigger fight, we couldn't have that happen. So quickly and silently as I could, I blurred through the crowd and towards the locked double door of the tower. It was locked, and no human strength would be able to break it down. I wasn't human, so it was an easy task to bust in.

The door gave way, and I entered just in time Edward and the other two vampires were about to lose themselves. "Come on guys, let's not fight. We have ladies present." I said as I pulled my scarf off, including my shades. From the corner of my eyes, I caught Bella glancing over at me, fear in her eyes. I smiled and winked at her, and that immediately got her to relax. I then turned my attention back towards the two Volturi, who looked like they were to kill Edward in any second now. They held back, when another figure approached; Jane.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is sooooooooooooooooooooo long. _

_Damn Edward and the Plane for interrupting Bella's confession ! At least she was going to confess, right? Well she's only going to confess because she thinks she's going to die blah blah blah. Last minute confession seems to always be bittersweet. _

_Anyway, thanks you guys for your lovely reviews, and putting this on story alert, and favorite. And yea, there isn't an M chapter yet. Don't worry, there will be. I'm just going to be totally exhausted when that happen to have a massive effect. That worked before, my previous Alice x Bella fanfic; Change of Heart, and I believe it was Chapter 20. Lol._

_Oh and if you really, really want to read an M story of Edward x Bella, like every single of the chapter is rated M. Then read School of Lust. A friend of mine wrote it, and I gotta tell you, it's all.....M....and..yea. Lol._

.net/s/5478753/1/School_Of_Lust

_And for some goddamn reason I don't know why the link won't work......like have it pasted in that long link. I hope you guys don't mind typing out the rest. =\_


	10. Shattered

Edward's POV

**Shattered**

I knew that Alice was right. She was always right. I know that my action of leaving Bella was wrong but it was to protect her. I know what Jasper did back then was out of our control, but I couldn't let that happen for the second time. I didn't like the fact that while I was trying to protect her, I had hurt her instead. The small papercut had turned out to be a big gash with her blood running down along her arm. At the sight of her blood, and at the scent of it, I had to try very hard to control myself then. Alice was the second last person to leave and Carlisle was helping her. It was then that I had made up my mind, that I will never hurt her like that again. That was the reason why I left; to protect her.

Little did I know that I've killed her instead of protecting her. She had promised me to stay safe, but that promise was broken. Then again, she never did say anything when I asked her not to be reckless. I guess in a way, it was a silent promise, one that I couldn't hear. I made myself believe that she would never do anything to hurt herself. Alice had never told me anything about her hurting herself either, so that was the reason why I was in South Africa, being alone to gather my thoughts. I hadn't hunted for a while, but I could control my thirst. I was thinking about the possibilities of me going back to Bella and apologize, but as soon as I was about to go against it, the phone rang.

It was Rosalie, no doubt about that, just judging by her voice I knew that she was annoyed about something. Then she said that it was time to go back home, back to Forks. I was confused, but I had told her that Bella was still there, and we couldn't go back there now. It was then that she snapped, and told me that Bella had died. That Alice had saw Bella jumped off a cliff, and didn't see her come up. My whole body tensed, and I hissed at her before hanging up on her. I had raked a hand through my scalp, trying to calm myself down before picking up the phone once more to dial Bella's number. I didn't have to wait for long when someone answered the phone; Alice.

"Hello, Swan Residence." Her soft chiming voice came through the receiver. And immediately, I tensed. If Alice was there, that could only mean one thing…

"Alice, is Charlie there?" I asked, there was pain in my voice but I tried as best as I could to hide it, and it worked.

"No, he's at the funeral…" That was the only five words that I heard before I crushed the phone in my hand. The funeral, Bella was dead, and it was my fault. It was all my fault. She was dead. I had killed her. My reason for living had been shattered. I wanted to go to her, even if I knew I wouldn't be in Heaven. I might go to Hell for all the sins that I've had done.

That was when that I quickly booked a plane to Italy. I knew where I was going to go. I knew what I was to do. I will go to the Volturi and ask for a death sentence. There was nothing going to stop me. I couldn't let her die alone. I would come to her and keep her safe, and never leave her again. When the flight agent confirmed my ticket, I quickly left my room and towards the airport. I boarded the plane and impatiently waited for the plane to get to Italy, all the while trying to think of a way to ask for a death sentence. Kill a human? That would be the perfect decision. So I decided on that.

While I was thinking of a way to kill a human, the perfect way to provoke the Volturi, the plane landed and soon enough I have departed. I didn't need to steal a car when my speed was much more convenient. I sprang towards Volterra and arrived at the blackened city just several minutes later. I caught the scent of a human then. It was intoxicating, but it wasn't mouth watering like the scent of Bella.

_Bella,_ the name rang in my head and immediately my mood to hunt vanished. I couldn't kill a human. Only because I couldn't just destroy what Carlisle had worked for in all of these years. And I couldn't hurt a human, knowing that I had once killed human, the love of my life just by leaving her. So the idea of killing a human was gone and out of my head, and I found myself walking under the ground now, and towards the castle that was the Volturi. They were expecting me, but I didn't care. I needed the death sentence, so much that I needed human blood itself.

The giant double doors were soon to be opened, and I walked in. Sitting on the three throne chairs were none other than Marcus, Aro and Caius. Aro, the lead, while the other two were second in command. I walked straight up to them, my face was stern and I knew that I might look pathetic then.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius." I nodded towards them in a greet, and they returned the gesture. "I'm here to make a request."

"And what may that be, Edward Cullen?" Aro asked. And I could hear what he was thinking. He wanted me to join them. The thought was repulsive.

"A death sentence." I simply said. The three of them didn't make a move.

"I apologize my dear, but I could not give you that. you haven't done anything for us to give you a death sentence." Aro said, and with that he ushered me out. I turned sharply, and I knew then what was going to do to break their rules. I would show myself to the humans, knowing that today was going to be their festival. The sun would be high on the peak at noon, and that would be when I would expose myself to the humans' eyes.

I went to the clock tower, and waited for the right time. Everyone was clapping and cheering in delight, but their thoughts were soon drowned out from my mind. I could hear nothing, I could feel nothing. My whole body felt as if it was just a dead corpse that was walking out in the daylight. Bella was the only reason that I'd live for, but with her gone, that reason alone was meaningless now. Then the clock strike twelve, and that was my cue to go.

I didn't know if it was possible, but time was traveling pass so slowly. At each and every step that I took, I got that much closer to the sun. I was pulling off my meaningless of a coat. I closed my eyes, and as soon as my body was fully out in the view of the sun, something, or someone, crashed forcefully into me. Then her scent hit me, and I knew that I was in Heaven then, so I stepped inside the clock tower with my arms wrapped around her.

"Heaven." I murmured out softly, burying my face into her hair, letting her scent surrounded me. Bella pulled back, so I opened my eyes and gazed deep into her warm chocolate eyes. That was when it hit me, she was alive, here in my arms. Oh, I was so happy to know that she was alive, so happy that I quickly leaned in and captured her lips in a passionate and longing kiss. However, something felt different. No, her kiss felt different, it wasn't like she was holding back, like she was regretting it.

I pulled away from her then, and I looked down at her longingly. She looked back up at me, and smiled. Her smile held nothing but sympathy, but why? Perhaps because I nearly committed a crime that the Volturi would never ignore. I chuckled at the thought, and shook my head.

"Don't blame yourself Bella, I should be the one that is to blame. I left you, I've never meant to leave. I love you, and I thought leaving you would protect you, but I was wrong. I'm sorry for causing you all of these pain. I'm so sorry Bella." I quickly said with the sincerest sympathy in my tone. Then I leaned down and captured her lips once more. At first she didn't kiss back, and when she did, the kiss was hesitant. I didn't understand what it means, but she was here now, and I was happy. Then I heard thoughts approaching us, so I pulled away and looked straight forward at the direction they were coming from; Felix and Demitri.

"Edward, Aro is waiting for you." Demitri and Felix stopped as they neared us, but in a good distance. Their eyes flickered towards Bella who was stood behind me, before they looked at me for my reply. I turned to Bella, and smiled at her encouragingly.

"Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival?" I murmured softly. She looked at me like I was crazy, but I just continued to smile.

"No, the girl will come with us." Felix said and I snapped my head up at them. A growling was soon settling under my throat.

"No, you can go to hell." I said sharply and glared at him. I was going to attack, until Alice came barging in. However, my eyes were on the two of guards, and I could hear her thoughts, she was telling me to keep my composure. So I did.

"Come on guys, let's not fight. We have ladies present." Alice said in her cheerful tone. The two men stepped back, and then I heard another thought, and her voice came along. Jane walked towards us, gave the two bodyguards a sideway glance before turning to look at the three of us.

"Aro was wondering what was keeping so long." Was all that she said before she turned and started to walk towards the underground terminal. We all followed, and behind me I heard Alice whispering words to Bella.

"Just do what she said." Alice whispered softly towards Bella, while Bella stayed closed to me. However, it felt like she was only staying close to me because she didn't want me to die. The thought made me smile, but only in my mental mind.

We followed Jane, and soon enough we were back where I was before, inside the grand interior. The three of us stopped in the middle of the area, while Jane swiftly walked over to Alec. My eyes were on Aro, his mind was only on one thing; to see if I have committed a crime or not.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I know that it's Edward's POV, but I know where I'm going with this. And I am not going to spoil anything as much as I really want to. It's tempting really. But yea, there is going to be a major twist, well not major but to me it sort of is. Lol._

_Thank you for all of your reviews, I really appreciate and love them. We all dislike Edward haha.  
_


	11. Observation

**Observation**

My mind was in no state of wandering when the threat of our lives was right in front of us; Aro. He was the leader of the Volturi, and the one that had made all of these laws that we vampires had to swear not to break. I could see the look on Aro's face of pure curiosity. I know what he wanted to know; whether my brother had broken the law or not. His blood red eyes flickered towards to Bella, and I felt like I should be standing beside her, but instead I kept my distance so that it wouldn't look like we were protecting her, or possessive of her. In a sense, we were protecting her, or was it she protecting us? I wasn't quite sure there.

Aro moved forward and took Edward's hand in his, and already I could see Bella tensed beside him. She was worrying too, as much as I was. Aro lowered his hand, as if going through everything that Edward had experienced. He probably was to be honest, since when he pulled back he looked over to Bella with an amused expression.

"Interesting, a mere human girl that just prevented a vampire from breaking the law, it is interesting."

I almost shuddered at his words. His tone was sickening with every sarcasm that he could muster. I wanted to go over to Bella's side and reassure her that everything will be okay, but I couldn't do that, not when Edward was right beside her.

"I can see that you can't read Bella's mind. I wonder, if my power has any effect on her." Aro said once again, his hands clasped together as if he was about to commit something that was vile and disgusting. Edward shot a sharp glance over at the leader, and said in the most polite tone as he could forced himself to.

"Why don't you ask her?"

Aro did just that. He turned to Bella with the most sincere, but sickening smile. "May I, Bella?" He asked, opening his palm up to her.

Bella hesitated at first, but when Edward said that it was alright, she placed her delicate hand atop Aro's own. And he was deep in concentration again. I did wonder if it worked, but with a flash of a vision of what Aro's reaction after trying to read Bella, I hid the smirk underneath the straight line of my lips. Aro's head snapped up, and his voice seemed immensely amused.

"I can't read her. This is fascinating." He let go off of her hand, stepping back with his hands returned to their original position; clasped together. He turned to Jane, and I knew what he was going to ask. Edward seemed to growl at him and I couldn't blame him. I was suppressing a growl myself.

"I wonder if Bella is immune to all of our powers. Jane, would you do me the honor my dear?" He asked with a sadistic smirk. Jane returned the gesture, and nodded at him before shifting her head to look towards Bella. Then Edward let out a loud growl towards Jane, and before I could even stop him, he was already launching himself towards her.

"Pain." Jane murmured so softly that it made me sick to the stomach. My golden eyes flickered towards Edward, and he stumbled to the ground in the most torturous pain that I could ever imagine. Before I was about to move over to Edward, another vision hit me, Jane's decision.

_Even if Bella was human, Jane didn't really care it seemed. She was going to give Bella the utmost pain that any human would ever feel, and the pain would be enough to hurt one mere vampire like Edward. But there was something wrong. Jane's smirk turned into a frown and Bella stood there all nervous as if she was waiting for the pain._

The vision ended, and I had a light smirk on my face. Jane wouldn't know what it would hit her if Bella just stood there all confused and nervous. Edward's groan brought my attention back to what I was going to do. I moved as an inhumane speed and appeared by his side in less than a second. He was lying on the ground with the pure look of agony pain written on his face. I tried my best to sooth him with my words, and my mind, but that didn't seem to work.

"Jane, that's enough my dear." I heard Aro said, so I turned to look over at Jane. She had her eyes turned away from Edward, so I turned back to look at him. He was experiencing the aftermath of the pain, and I felt sorry for him.

There was utter silence and soon Aro's laughter was booming throughout the area. I couldn't help but smirk at that. I had already seen the look on Jane's face after all, so seeing it for the second time wouldn't hurt. I lifted my head up and looked over at her, her facial expression? Priceless.

"That is splendid. She confounds us all." Aro said between his softly clapping. I had to agree with him, she did confound us all. "Can you imagine the possibilities when she becomes one of us?" He said once more, overjoyed by Bella's 'talent'. My eyes widened at that, and I turned to look up at Aro when Edward was slowly coming out of his mental pain.

"Aro, she's not one of us." Marcus said in his tiring and boring tone. Of course, she was a human, did he just realize that?

"The girl knows too much about us." Was Caius' reply. Then I heard Aro sighed like he had just lost something.

"It is such a waste. Felix?" As soon as Aro said those words, and murmuring out the guard's name, I gasped as an image flickered into my mind. _Bella lying death on the ground around her pool of blood_. I knew Edward had seen my vision, since he shot up and went straight to Bella to protect her. He and Felix collided against each other, and I made this chance to move over to Bella to protect her. Unfortunately, I was stopped by the firm hand on my throat. My eyes snapped up to see who my capturer was; Demitri.

"Bella.." Her name fell silently on my lips as I was being dragged back. Felix had already had Edward locked in a firm hold, and Aro was shaking his head in disappointment of Edward's action.

"I guess I would have to do this myself." Aro said with such sadness that I knew that I could catch some mockery in his tone. I saw him moved over to Bella, and reached up to touch her face. I could see Bella shudder, and that was when I found my voice.

"Wait, stop! She will become one of us!"

Aro stopped then, his eyes instantly flickered over to me while his hands dropped from Bella's face. "I beg your pardon?"

Demitri reluctantly let go off of me, and I flashed a glare up at him and he chuckled at that. I turned my attention back to Aro as I walked up to him, shredding a glove away from my hand. I lifted my hand up to him, and he took it and clasped it between his. I watched as his eyes glazed over, and I felt nervous just by the touch of his hands. Then he let out another laugh, a bitter laugh, before he looked over to Bella and then me.

"This is very interesting, to have seen what you seen, before they happen. Would you do me a great honor of joining us?" Aro asked. And at first I thought he was bluffing, but he was serious. So I gave him the most sincerest smile possible, and shook my head lightly.

"My apologies, Aro. I'm with the Olympic Coven and I am not thinking of changing, ever."

He sighed then, in disappointed of my answer. He let go of my hand and turned to look at Bella, before he turned to me with a curious smile. "When will she be turned?"

That question caught me off guard. I knew that Bella would be one of us, but I didn't know when she was going to be. "I apologize once more, I do not know."

Aro's curious smile turned into a sadistic smile, and I gasped when his decision hit me. "I would like her to be turned, now."

Edward growled, and he turned to look at him. "Perhaps, not by you." He commented, before his eyes flickered around the room, then they landed on him, a satisfied smile on his face. "But, by you."

I widened my eyes. He wanted me to turn Bella. I couldn't do that. I couldn't even trust myself around her exquisite blood. I couldn't hurt her. I just couldn't bring myself to take her life away. Aro chuckled at my expression, I bet that he could read it.

"My dear, we will pull you off of her when you can't control yourself. I cannot let this chance go to waste. I must see her transformation for myself." Aro said softly and turned to Bella. I followed his gaze, and I could see that her eyes were widening in shock too. Her mouth was opening and closing, and I couldn't see her decision then. She was going back and forth on her decisions again, and I could tell that she wasn't prepared for this. **I **wasn't prepared for this.

"Bella…" I murmured silently, not caring if Aro could hear me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, pushing me towards her and before I know it, I found myself walking to her without my will. I turned to look at Aro, and he seemed to be hiding a chuckle.

"Bella, would you like to become one of us?" Aro asked as he stopped both of us in front of her. Bella's chocolate brown eyes looked at me, before they flickered towards Aro and then back at me again. She gave a slow nod, her eyes not leaving mine.

"Would you like to be turned by your best friend, and possibly your lover in the future, Alice Cullen?" He asked once more, and I widened my eyes. He couldn't just said what I think he did. My eyes quickly shifted towards Edward, and I saw his eyes widening as well. Then I heard his growl, a ferocious growl, and I knew that it was for me. My eyes left his then, and I focused more on Bella.

"I-If…she wants to…" She stuttered, her cheeks reddening. It was always cute to see her blushing, but in a time like this? Not so appealing.

"Oh of course she'd want to. Isn't it that correct, Alice?" Aro asked as he turned to look at me. I swallowed a gulp, and nodded. Bella caught my reluctant, and she hung her head as if she was being a burden on me. Oh, how I could always read her so well.

"Bella, please don't feel like you're _forcing_ me to do it. I want to, it's just, I don't know if I'm ready to control myself…yet." I bit down on my lip then, and looked down at my feet. Mmm, I was wearing the most ridiculous pair of shoes! This was unacceptable!

"Alice…I do want you to turn me. But, in this situation…" I heard her trailed off, so I looked at her. Aro was growing impatient, I know, his grip was tightening around my shoulder after all. Then his hand left my shoulder, and clasped together, making a rather loud noise that got Bella to flinch.

"Let's not waste this chance." He said with the utmost enjoyment in his tone. Then his eyes glanced down at me, a hard, orderly stare. "Shall we, Alice?"

I knew what would happen if I said no, and I'd rather said no than to put Bella in danger. Before I could open my mouth to speak, Bella grabbed my arm and tugged at me. I looked at her, my eyes glazed over at her decision, and gasped. She wanted this, and she wanted me to be safe as well. My eyes tear up, but I knew the tears would never fall. She then brought her hand up to my cheek, caressing my marble face, then letting it fall and tipped her head back, exposing her neck. Beside me, I heard Aro growled, urging me to go on. He then took a few steps back, as I leaned up to Bella. One of my hands was on her neck, supporting it while the other trailing down from her jawbone to her neck. I've already found her pulse, but I was relishing on the warmth that was Bella before I took it all away, with one bite.

I sighed, inching my lips closer to her exposed neck, and to her pulsing point. Her heart quickened, her breath became ragged, her blood pumping rapidly within her body, her scent became stronger; it was all too appetizing. I mentally slapped myself. Bella wasn't a meal. So to make this less more painful for her, and for me, although more for her, I placed my cold lips on her warm skin, giving it a chaste kiss before diving my razor sharp teeth against her flesh. Already her warm, exquisite and sweetest blood was pumping into my mouth. I haven't tasted human blood before, but this, this was heaven. I wanted more, so I pushed my teeth deeper inside her, already knowing that my venom had already spread itself into her blood system. I felt her twitch in my arms, and her gasps, the next thing I know, a vision kicked itself in while I was relishing in heaven.

_Bella, laying dead in my arms, while the Volturi just stood and watched with sympathy at the loss of the useful human._

I quickly snapped out of my vision, and willed myself to pull away from her. The monster inside me told me not to, and it was reigning me in. I fought against the monster, even though it was a huge struggle, I emerged victorious. I pulled away from Bella, and noticed that her eyes were already close. I heaved out a sigh as her blood rolled down at the corner of my mouth. I quickly licked it, and slowly set her down on the cold hard pavement. Edward's growling was becoming more and more ferocious now, and it was increasing in volume. I ignored him, and looked down at Bella. I could still hear her heart, but the scent was so welcoming that I couldn't be near her at this moment. I did the best thing that I could to prevent myself from killing her. I stood up from my kneeling position, and distanced myself from her as far as I could. That was when that I realized I had exited the room, following by the Volturi and Felix dragging my brother with them. It wasn't long until I heard her scream in agony, and I closed my eyes, trying to drown the sound out when my body was shaking with the guilt. If it wasn't for my vision, I would have killed her then. And now, I was causing her pain, the most unbearable pain of becoming a monster like myself; a vampire.

* * *

_A/N: Did I babble in this chapter? Because it gotten really wrong. Lol._

_Oh, this is not a twist. Well, maybe it is, but it is part of the twist. We all know that Bella is going to be turned one way or another. If Edward wouldn't do it, Bella would just turn to Alice since Alice can't really say no to her. If Alice refuses, somehow, since she's damn good at excuses, Bella would just turn to Carlisle. See? So either way, Bella is already going to get her wish comes true. Haha. And Felix should just kill the stupid pretty boy, urgh. Anyway, enjoy. ;3  
_


	12. Siblings Disagreement

**Siblings Disagreement**

We have left the area where Bella was in, I could still hear her scream in pure agony, I wanted to go and comfort her, but I just couldn't. I could still taste her blood on my tongue, and even though I tried so hard to get rid of the taste so that I could be myself again, I just couldn't. The taste of her blood was the last thing that would be rightfully hers. By the time she would be one of us, her scent would be much more different. It would be a lie to say that I didn't want her to be one of us, that I wasn't curious to how she would turn out to be. She was already beautiful as a human, and I wondered how much more beautiful she would get when the transformation complete.

Aro moved us to the west wing hall, and as soon as we entered the hall, Edward grabbed me so fast that surprised me. The Volturi just let the scene played out. I couldn't blame them. This wasn't their fight or argument after all.

Edward pinned me up against the wall, or rather pushed me up against the wall with a force that made me winced. The brick wall was cracking under my marble skin, that was how hard he was pushing me up against it.

"Alice, explain!" He snarled at me, and I couldn't help but sighed. He needed to control his temper more often. He growled at my thought and pinned me harder against the wall. I could hear little pieces of the wall falling to the ground at the unbearable pressure.

"Calm down first, and I'll explain." I said softly, making sure that my voice didn't come out as commanding as his was. He growled at me, but didn't budge. I narrowed my eyes down at him, but that didn't work either.

"Tell me!" He snarled once more, his tone was so commanding as if he was my master. I belonged to no one. That thought came out so stern, strict and dangerous that got Edward to loosen his grip around my arms. He didn't lower me though, so I sighed in defeat.

"What do you want to know Edward? How Bella fallen out of love for you? Or how did I fall in love with Bella?" I asked. It was rather easy to figure him out when the topic revolved around Bella.

"Everything." He spat out. So he was angry, no wait, pissed. This could be an interesting 'conversation'.

"Alright. Set me down first." I ordered. I wasn't going to talk when I was up in mid-air. O rather, my feet not touching anything but air. He frowned deeply at me and reluctantly put me back on the ground. Finally, my feet were touching something! I dusted whatever crumpled of the brick that had gotten on my clothes. The sad thing was, I couldn't reach my back, so I pouted at that.

"Alice, don't test my patient." He said sharply, bringing my attention back to him. I looked up at him with a disappointed frown.

"Long story or short?" I asked. Maybe I was threading this a little bit too far. I didn't care.

"Long." He replied just as sharply as before. It was then that I heard another agony scream from Bella, and I winced. It was my fault that I was causing her all this pain. Edward scoffed at my thought, no doubt that he was agreeing as well.

"I've fallen in love with her when _you _allowed me to be her friends Edward." I started, and he growled at that. So, he was allowed to fall in love with her at first sight, and I wasn't allowed to fall in love with her after I've became her best friends? That was so unfair.

"Get back to the story Alice." He snapped loudly. I didn't flinch, and my black eyes, that were soon changing to their original honey color slowly, flickered towards the Volturi members who's all held an amused expression on their faces. I'd never thought I'd say this, but screw them. I turned my attention back to Edward, and frowned at him. As a brother, he was a big disappointment.

"I thought that my feelings for her would go away since she was with you and that will not change. Apparently, it is going to change whether you like it or not." After I finished that sentence, a vision appeared and I growled before dodging Edward's iron grasp. How dare he? I growled at him before circling around him. I wasn't thinking of an attack, knowing he'd get me anyway.

"Alice, quit playing games." He snapped and I couldn't help but growl once more. I stopped and pounced on his back quickly. He didn't have time to react, so he stumbled to the floor with the most sickening sound that his body had made in contact with the pavement.

"Long story short. You left her. She was heartbroken. The dog patched up half of her heart. I came back and patched up the other half. She fell out of love for you. The end." I snapped behind his back, using all of my strength to pin him down before I jumped off of his back. He was still lying on the ground, and I couldn't have care less. Someone just needed to tell him what he had just lost, and what I had just gain. To say that his loss was my gain was a selfish thing, but that was the only statement that would suit this situation at this very moment.

"What about you? Do you still love Jasper?" I heard him ask, and I sighed. My guard was completely let down.

"I do, not as strong as my love for Bella however." That was the last thing that I had said, since the next would be Edward growling viciously at me as if he was about to rip my head off. My eyes clouded over, and the vision that hit me with it, I couldn't really believe that he would actually going to try and rip my head off. I used my visions as my guide to dodge his attacks, although some of the attempts were futile. However, I did manage to inflict some pain. I didn't care now, if he was my brother, since he didn't care if I was his sister in the first place.

Bella's screams still echoing across the other hall, and her screams traveled to the hall I was now fighting with Edward. He stopped for a while, as if to think of a way to get to me. Foolish, the sooner he made a decision, the less chance he would be able to get me.

I foresaw him diving left, in which he did in reality. I dodged and grabbed his hand, jerking him towards me before I clashed at his face with my sharp manicured nails. Even if his face was of marble, I could still shred his skin. He staggered back and winced in pain. There my attack was, imprinted on his face like a painted art. The scratch wasn't deep, so sure enough it wouldn't even leave a scar.

"Alice…" He growled, his body shaking uncontrollable. I was still crouching down in a defense position, but I soon straightened up and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You started it, so don't blame me that I hurt your face." I retorted. This was the second time that I had inflicted pain on Edward's face. That feeling felt good, somehow.

"Why her?" He asked, his voice was strained. His face was slowly recovering, perhaps I really should just give him a scar as a reminder not to mess with me, again.

"She's fragile." I replied. We were keeping our distances, so in case one of us would to attack, we'd get some time to react, well at least for me anyway.

"What have you ever done to her?" He asked once more. I had to laugh at that; a bitter laugh.

"I've been there for her when you chose to leave her with Victoria." I answered, and spat Victoria's name out for him to hear. For him to see how much of an idiot that I have been to follow his order. How much of an idiot that he had been to leave her.

"Victoria?" His eyes widened in surprise, then he growled, his fists clenched.

"Yes, she's back." I sighed and shook my head. He was so enthralled in the idea of leaving Bella that he didn't realize that leaving her would put her in danger. At least I realized that leaving Bella would totally crush her to the very bone.

"Alice." He called out to me, and I was surprised that his tone was softer now. I looked up at him as he was approaching me. I didn't move then, since I knew that he wouldn't do anything stupid as to hurt me.

I didn't response to him. I simply stared at him as he approached me. When he was standing in front of me, he lifted his hand and placed his hand on my cheek. His thumb stroked my porcelain skin gently, and I found myself leaning into his touch. This was the way he was apologizing to me. My once loving and caring brother was back, and I wondered how long. He chuckled at the thought, and I quickly looked up at him with confused eyes.

"I'm sorry that I've made you suffer by watching her suffer." He said and smiled apologetically. I sighed and shook my head.

"At least you've given her happiness." I murmured. He seemed to be chuckling again.

"Yes, but now it's your turn."

Did I hear that right? I looked deep into his eyes then, trying to see if he was lying. Apparently, he wasn't.

"Are you going to give Bella to me?" I asked, my head tipping to the side with an amused grin. He pulled his hand back and scowled.

"Not without a fight." He growled, but more playful this time, before he took a step back. I raised an eyebrow at him as he crouched down in an attacking position.

"Here we go again? Should I give you a scar then?" I smirked as he frowned, his hand automatically touched the spot where I had scratched him, and I had to laugh at that. Before I knew it, I was being tackled to the ground. I gasped, before trying to push him off of me.

"You're heavy! Get off!" Perhaps saying that he was heavy was wrong. He was only strong. He chuckled and shook his head, and I turned to glare at him.

"If only you admit that I've won." He said with that smug smirk. How I wanted to scratch him again just because of that.

"Let Bella decide." I growled. He sighed and got off of me. I murmured a sharp 'Thank you' before jumping up on my feet ever so gracefully.

That was it then, we would have to wait for Bella's decision. I had known that she wanted to be changed, just so she could be with Edward for eternity. That was her reason back then; Edward. I wondered what her reason would be now. Would it still be the same, or would it change? Would her reason be me? All of these questions with no answers. And I wondered if I had the patient to wait.

* * *

_A/N: Alice kicks ass ! Yeeeeaaaaaah !!!_

_I thought that I would just not do the whole bloodshed thing with Edward and Alice. I can't bring Alice to kill her own 'brother' or anyone else except well animal haha. Or maybe the newborns that Victoria created. Alice is just too much of a nice person to be viewed as a monster. Anyway thank you for all of your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. =]  
_


	13. Excruciating Pain

Bella's POV

**Excruciating Pain**

I've never thought that this day would come. I thought that I would at least have more time to prepare for this, but it all came to me all too sudden. I thought that I would at least have one part of my human life to be completed. And as shameful as that part was, I was still a teenager, and I have my needs. Edward had never really been keen to fulfill that part, but I've never thought to even seek for the second best. I didn't even thought of swinging over to Jacob and ask him to do so. It would come out of the blue, and it would be rude, and extremely awkward. I'd never thought that I would die as a virgin, but hey, that thought had pretty much made me feel like I had pride, sort of. But to die like this, and be revived as a completely new person just so there will be no bloodshed coming towards Edward, but most importantly, Alice, I was content of my choice.

Alice, there was so many things that I would want to tell you, but I didn't where to start. I had thought that I would tell you when you came back, but I had held it back because I knew that it wouldn't be appropriate. That, and the fact that you were still with Jasper, I didn't have the courage to tear you two apart. You had been there for me, through good times and bad times, but you still left and I wasn't sure if you did it intentionally or not. I had tried to contact you via emails, but each time I sent a message, the message would come straight back to me telling me that your address was invalid. I thought that when he left, when all of you left, I would be missing him more than I would be missing you. I was wrong. The hole that he had created when he left, didn't even compare to the hole that you had created when you left. I was confused to why it would come to this. To why that I loved you more than I would ever bring myself to love Edward was beyond me. You could read me like a book, and I had to say that no one other than Renee could do it. You completed me in a way that Edward never could, but back when Edward was still with me, I guess I was blinded by my false love since he was my first boyfriend.

Edward, I didn't know where to begin. I guess we've both found each other in very tight circumstances. You're a vampire, and I'm a human. I guess for a vampire to give out his heart for a mere average human like me could be written down as a miracle for all human beings out there. Your love never faded, and even if you left me curled up in the forest, I could still feel your presence. What I would give to have you back then was unimaginable. But every time I tried to do some damage in myself, it wasn't your voice that I was hoping to hear, it was Alice's voice. I was confused at first, but then I slowly to realize that I was blinded by the fact that you were my first boyfriend, and that my heart belonged to someone else. I love you, but the love wasn't the same as your love for me. I'm sorry, but I couldn't stand to lie to you and myself anymore.

The pain wasn't that strong, until my body started to burn at my last thought. I thought I could control the pain, and just not scream. But I was wrong. As long as my whole inside felt like burning, like the flame was scorching at all the places that it knew would give me an intense pain, I screamed in all of my might, hoping that the scream would help me to forget the burning sensation within my body. It didn't stop, unfortunately, and I couldn't move. I could feel that I was turning into ashes, and as much as I wanted to turn into ashes, the pain was still continuing to torture me. Never in my life that I felt such pain, and to an extent was that do all I wanted to to die for real.

I wasn't really thinking, not when the pain had taken all of my rational thoughts. I wanted to die at this moment just to get rid of the pain. I thought the flame was killing me, yet it was torturing me and burning me while I could still feel it. It was a cruel and slow death. And it was going forever and ever. My scream had died down, only because it hurt more to scream than breathing at this morning. Although I was sure that my breathing was coming out as ragged gasps. The burn was starting to cease, but I felt exhausted. I didn't have the strength to fight the burn anymore, and I so wanted for my body to go completely numb but it refused to do so. I wanted this to end, but it was doing against my wishes.

I've never thought I've felt the day when the burning ceased. I thought I was dead, when I felt nothing but coldness embracing me. I guess that was it, I've got my wish, and I was dead. I'm sorry Alice, I'm sorry that I didn't have the chance to tell you how much I loved you. I'm sorry that I didn't get the chance to say goodbye to you for one last time. I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I could still remember that I told you that I wish that I had fallen for you, and not Edward. I did mean it, honestly I did. But the look in your eyes then made me realize that I was digging my own hole, so I quickly saved myself into further humiliating myself. Then when we were about to exit out of the airport in Italy, you spun around and told me that I could confess to you later, I thought that you were joking, but the smile on your face, and the look in your eyes told a different story. You had no idea how happy I was to know that you've already seen my confession, and would want to hear it again.

Suddenly there was a light. The brilliancy of it blinded me, and there was a faint voice, urging and pulling me towards the light. I fought against it once, only wanting to rest in peace now that the burning flame was gone. The light shone brighter and brighter however, and I gave up on trying fighting it. My hand lifted up, and I didn't know whether to my command or that it was doing it all by itself. I felt as if I was floating up towards the light, and once I reached the top, everything rushed back to me at once. But that didn't explain why I was in a room surrounding by people that I didn't recognize. My mind was telling me that all of these people were dangerous, and that they were here to kill me off. That was then that I got up to my feet in a speed that I didn't know that I possessed. I didn't care. I was defending myself.

My body was in a crouching position, ready to attack anyone that would even come near me. They were a threat to my life, and I would get rid of them before they would get rid of me. I took in everyone around me, and judging by their statuesque posture, they were vampires. I growled dangerously at every single one of them, warning them that I wasn't in for any games that they might get me into. Then I heard movement, and my head snapped towards that movement and gave out a loud snarl that I thought I'd never be able to produce. My eyes landed upon a female vampire. She was short, pixie sort of short. Her hair was jet black, and short, and it was pointing out in all the places possible. Her eyes were golden, the beautiful color that I've ever seen. Her facial expression was of worried, excitement, and love. Love? That confused me.

"Bella.." The female began in her soft voice, and it sounded hopeful somehow. Bella, who exactly was Bella? I snarled at her, hoping that it would make her stop approaching me. Thankfully she did, but she didn't stop talking to me.

"Bella, remember me? It's Alice." She spoke once more, much softer this time. Then I noticed something, whenever she spoke that name; Bella, her tone was always soft. I raked my brain to see if there was any memory of that name, and her name. I gasped lightly when it all came rushing back to me. I'm Bella, she was calling to me, Alice was calling to me.

I took in my surrounding once more, seeing that I was in the same room as I was human, in the same room that Alice had bitten down on me, and changed me. My hand unconsciously lifted up to the bite mark, and I felt it against my fingertips. My eyes once landed on Alice, and they slowly tore from her towards the people standing behind her. I saw Edward, his face looked…hopeful? For what? I changed my stance into a relax stance, until something blurred and appeared in front of me.

"My, my, look at you Bella. You are the most beautiful vampire that I have ever seen in my lifetime." The voice, I remembered that voice, it was Aro. He lifted his hands to cup my face, but I quickly pulled away and jumped back, snarling at him. He seemed to chuckle at that, and turned to look behind him.

"Oh, she does have restraint." He mused before turning to look at me again. Then Alice came out from behind him, smiling at me all happily. I tried to smile back at her, but couldn't, when half of my attention was on Aro.

"Bella, you remember me right?" She asked in that musical tone of hers, and I nodded, and she beamed. "Don't worry Bella, we won't hurt you." She assured me.

"Him?" I asked, tipping my head over to Aro's direction. She looked over at Aro, then looked at me and shook her head. I relaxed a little and stood up straight. Then a full smile spread across my face before my legs did exactly what I wanted them to do. I rushed towards Alice, scooped her up in my arms and hugged her tightly.

"Alice!" I exclaimed happily, noticing for the first time that my voice was different, but I didn't care. She was here, that meant that I wasn't dead in the first place. I heard her giggle, mixed with pain, so I reluctantly let her go and set her down on the ground. I looked down at her, confused to why she was feeling in pain. She replied to my unasked question by giggling up at me. Then she pulled me into a gentle hug, squeezing me with the strength that I knew that she wouldn't be using if I was human. Oh, I wasn't human anymore. That was when it dawned on me, I'm a newborn now, a newborn vampire, but that didn't change the fact that Alice was stronger than me…could it?

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so, so sorry." She murmured, no, she sobbed against my shoulder. I didn't know why, but before I could even open my mouth to speak, Aro interrupted.

* * *

_A/N: Cliff hanger ! Cliff hanger ! Not for long though lol. I thought I'd bring in Bella, since it looks quite right. I mean, after that little fight Alice had with Edward, writing...; Three days later, she wakes up, bla bla bla, booooriingg ! So instead of saying three days later, I decided to do a Bella chapter so that when she woke up from that torturous pain, no one would be caring about the days. And I'd like to go by the Bella in the books, since I don't want her to be ripping Alice's head off, seriously. Bella is not insane, besides she faints at the sight of someone else' blood ! So yea, her eyes will be red though. And she'd be drinking more than just blood, not human blood I assure you. ;D_


	14. Beautiful

**Beautiful**

The moment that the screaming stopped it was when that I had fled out of the door, and towards the throne room. Bella was there, my Bella was there, and I was sure that she was waiting for me when she'd wake up. Well, I knew how newborns would come about after waking up from the pain, the pain that I've forgotten along with my human memories. Although I heard that it was painful, as if you were burning from the inside out. The burn within your throat would resemble it when you were thirsty, but it was a hundred times worse. I couldn't believe that I had put her in so much pain, because of Aro's desire, because of her simple request because she didn't want me and Edward to die. There was still one small doubt in my mind though; would she choose me or Edward? Like I said, my visions could always change.

I busted in and immediately my eyes were staring straight down Bella's form. She was slowly regaining conscious, and even though I could still smell her once human blood on her, it was dry. Besides, me and Edward had took the chance of waiting to hunt and quench our thirst, even though Aro had offered us human blood, we couldn't take it, we won't take it, we needn't take it. Bella's blood was the first human blood that I've ever tasted, and I wanted her to be my first, and my last. I wanted to remember her blood, the taste of it, and I knew that it would forever me engraved in my mind.

By now everyone was joining me, surrounding the area as if to prevent Bella to escape when she would wake up. Aro and his brothers, along with his bodyguards were standing behind me. Edward and I were out in front. Edward was trying to be more of a brother, than a gentleman, when he was trying to stand before me protectively. I didn't need his protection, I know that Bella won't hurt me. Bella wouldn't even hurt a fly, unless that fly would hurt anyone that she'd care the most. I quickly shook that thought away when I saw her body twitched, then she became still. We all watched as her body twitched once more, and her eyes snapped open. No one spoke a word when she jumped on her feet, her bright crimson eyes scanning the room. She had noticed us, obviously, since she was growling now. Anyone would be a fool to step up to her at this moment.

Well, I was the fool, since Edward was afraid to provoke her. To him, she was a newborn. To me, she was still Bella. I took in her transformation before me. Her once pale human skin was now paler, but smooth, perfect in each and every angle of her body. Her face, as a human I knew that she was the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen, but now as a vampire, she could put Rosalie's beauty to shame. Or maybe it was just me, since I was head over heels over this girl right before me. It was then that I looked at her eyes, and instantly they locked onto mine. I could read her like a book, and right now she was confused to why I was looking at her, the way that I was now. That was when I stepped forward, slowly approaching her with her name rolling off of my tongue in a soft murmur, until she snarled at me. I stopped, my eyes never leaving hers, before I parted my lips.

"Bella, remember me? It's Alice." I said once more. She stopped snarling at me, and seeming to look as if she was thinking deeply. I heard a gasp, exactly what I wanted to hear, it was the first sign of recognition. Then her hand came up to where my mark was, and I bit down on my bottom lip lightly out of guilt, the guilt that brought her pain. I quickly released my lip when her eyes looked at me again, and before I knew it, Aro was right before her.

I had to suppress a hiss, knowing full well that his action was provoking her, and he would be in great danger, then again I couldn't care less if Bella would shred him into little pieces at this moment. However, instead of doing that, she pushed away from him and snarled at him. No newborn would do that, they would attack straight away. This surprised me, but shocked everyone else it would look.

I didn't bother listening to whatever Aro was saying, not when my goal was to reach her. I came up behind Aro, only to reveal myself a moment later beside him with a happy smile that was only meant for her. I slowly approached her then, not wanting to provoke her more than Aro had already done.

"Bella, you remember me right?" I asked her once again, and she nodded. I beamed before quickly adding, hoping it would reassure her. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you."

"Him?" She asked, and I thought I would have drowned in that sweet, wind-chime voice of hers. I knew that after being changed, she would no longer be a human, but a vampire like us. She wasn't a vampire in my eyes, she was an angel, and that voice of hers nearly got my knees to buckle underneath me.

I quickly looked over at Aro, then back at her again and shook my head. She relaxed, and straightened her posture, until…

"Alice!" She exclaimed happily, while strangling me into her bone crushing hug. I know that she didn't know how strong she was now, as a newborn, but god she was killing me. I tried to giggle, but my giggle was a mixture of pain and amusement. Soon she set me down and looked at me confused. I've always adored that look, since it made her so adorable. I giggled up at her before pulling her into a gentle hug, which soon turned into a tight one. My body started to shake, and my sobs came out.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so, so sorry." I sobbed against her shoulder, but when Aro's voice reached us, I reluctantly pulled away and turned to set my gaze on the pavement.

"Bella, how do you feel?" Aro asked softly, I took this little chance to look up at him, and his crimson eyes were twinkling in amusement and excitement.

"I feel…fine." Bella answered rather sharply. It was then that I looked up at her, confused. Shouldn't she be thirsty or something? Go wild? Throw all of that sanity out the window?

"You don't feel…anything?" Aro asked again, his eyes widening a little in surprise and pure curiosity. Bella shifted a little, before her eyes flickered about the room until they came to rest on his.

"Should I?" She asked once more, and I nudged her. She looked down at me, questioningly, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really, Bella? You're not thirsty?" I asked, and almost regretted it when her hand instinctively went to her throat, rubbing it.

"Now that you've mentioned it…" She murmured, her voice becoming hoarse. "I am thirsty."

"Excellent!" Aro said excitedly before turning over to his servant. "Bring us a snack." Was all that he said as Demitri blurred out the door, and came back in with a human child. I couldn't believe it, they were going to make Bella kill a child! Edward started to growl in protest, but one look from Aro shut him up.

"Aro…" I started my protest, but he waved me off with a hand.

"Can you see how much restraint she has? She is ought to be thirsty." He grinned that sadistic grin, and urged Demitri to **toss** the child over to Bella. The guard did exactly just that, and Bella caught the child before he could fall down the hard floor, breaking anything that would mean killing him. But I knew that he would have bruises later after that catch.

"Bella…?" I turned to look at her, and her eyes were fixated on the boy's blood. I could hear the boy's blood being pumped rapidly through his body, and I knew that it was hard for her. "Bella, don't! He's just a child!" I tried to reason with her, and by some strange miracle, she tore her eyes away from the child and looked at me, her eyes were filled with pain and guilt.

I sighed, and took the boy away from her, in which she hesitated to hand the boy over, but gave in afterward. _Edward! _I screamed his name out in my mind, and immediately he came over to me. I handed him the child, but didn't go unnoticed when his eyes flickered towards Bella.

"Get him away from her." I said lowly, but orderly enough that he nodded and took the boy to the corner, trying to comfort the frightening child. I then turned my attention back to Bella, she was still looking at me, as if to calm herself down.

"Bella…" I murmured as my hand reached over to her, but I halted my action, I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to hold her hand. As if she could read my thought, her hand shot out and grasped mine without hesitation. I smiled at her, and I could see that she was straining herself to smile back at me, but her smile turned into a grimace.

"Let's go hunt." I said, before I turned towards the Volturi members, my eyes hardened on them. "On animals." I added then tugged at her. She didn't move, and when I tugged her harder, she seemed to trip forward, which caused me to giggle. She gave me a playful growl before letting me lead her outside of the castle, and out into the dark street in just a short moment.

This would be fun. Teaching Bella to hunt. I had to be aware of my surrounding though, I didn't want any human to linger by when Bella was giving into the monster within her. She was still a newborn after all. But I had to give her some credit for stopping herself from killing that child. I thought that if I could stick with her, she would be able to control herself more. Well, now it was off to hunt and teach her the basic rules of hunting. The rest, I know she would figure them out soon enough.

* * *

_A/N: Told you it wasn't much of a cliff hanger. Hehe._

_Don't like the Volturi, don't like Edward either. Hell, the child may even be more frightening with Edward than with Bella lol. So yea the hunt is next, and this fanfic is dragging. I hope I don't have 100 chapters, because that would be crazy !  
_


	15. Desires

**Desires**

I knew that she was thirsty, but for her to be controlling herself like this, it was amazing indeed. As I led her towards the woods that me and Edward had been to a few days ago, I felt her hand tightening around mine. Sure, if she wasn't a newborn, she wouldn't be crushing my tiny hand in hers at the moment. I suppressed a groan, I didn't want Bella to loosen her grip when there were images flashing in my mind.

_Bella wanted to kill the woman. Bella decided to kill the woman. Bella decided against it. Bella got a whiff of a new scent. Bella decided to get closer. Bella decided against it._

Those images were the same, and they were coming constantly and I had to say, it was giving me just a tad of a headache, when vampires didn't even have headaches. To say that she was special, well she was beyond special when she could give me a headache.

Finally we reached the clearing, and I couldn't be more happier when Bella loosened her grip and began to relax. She stopped when she knew that it was far enough, far away from the human scents for Bella to make one simple mistake. She didn't want Bella to make it, knowing the girl would feel guilty afterward. She turned on her heels and smiled up at her, squeezing Bella's hand before letting it go.

"You might not like the taste at first, but you'll get used to it." I smiled, hoping that it would reassure her somehow. She turned to look at me, and offered one of her now dazzling smiles. Then again, she dazzled me all the time, while sleeping.

"I'm sure I'll get used to it. So, what's on the menu? Deer?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow down at me. I couldn't help the giggle that had already escaped my lips.

"Maybe, unless you'd prefer something else?" I asked, keeping my tone playful so there wouldn't be a hint that I was actually flirting with her. Then again, this was Bella, she might catch up on what I was doing.

"Ooh, mountain lion?" She asked. So oblivious.

"We will just have to find out, won't we?" I giggled as she frowned. She was so adorable, and not to mention fun to tease. "Now, I want you to close your eyes, and let your senses expand around you. Listen to the nature for a while, and tell me what you can hear."

She did just as I asked. Her eyes drooped to a shut and I waited for her. Then again, I was doing what she did, except for closing my eyes of course. I could hear the water running. The wind passing through to each tree and bushes. The falling leaves. The thunderous hoofs of deer herd. The sound of a heart beat nearby. Heart beat? My eyes snapped towards to the direction of it, even though the sound was low, but with Bella's newborn senses, she could hear it much louder than I.

Bella opened her eyes and looked down at me, grinning as if she had done something that she was really proud of. "There's a stream nearby, and there's a herd of deer nearby too. We're hunting deer!" She exclaimed happily and I smiled at her, proud at her progress.

"Lead me to them." I said sweetly, tipping my head to the side as I looked up at her. Her body froze, and at first I didn't know why. I stared up at her crimson eyes that had now darkened. There wasn't only thirst within those eyes, there was lust as well. Then something clicked inside me. Oh god.

I gulped, slowly backing away but it was futile. She had already stepped forward, and was now holding me against her body. If I was a human, my dead heart would be pounding against my chest, wanting to burst into millions of colors, and my face would turn bright red at the close contact. I lifted my head up to look at her, and she looked back at me with lust filled eyes. We were supposed to quench her thirst, not quench her lust. Although that may sound good, but thirst came first. Then she leaned down, her lips inching closer to mine before she stopped. My nervousness had turned into frustration, so instead of waiting for her claim my lips, I attempted to claim hers, which didn't work.

"Not fair." I pouted as I looked up at her. She chuckled in amusement before leaning close to my ear. Her breathe was tickling the sensitive skin, and I shivered when she started speaking.

"What's not fair?" She asked huskily, purposely blowing against my ear. I felt my legs weakened, so I grabbed a hold of her shirt, clinging to her as if my life depended on her.

"You…teasing…me…" I barely got the words out, but she seemed to understand me for she chuckled again. That was then that I decided that her voice was my favorite sound to hear, including her chuckle, giggle, laugh, everything that would escape her lips.

"But, I'm not doing anything." She mused, inching her lips closer so that they were now lightly touching on my ear. My breath hitched within my throat, and my hands only tightening around her shirt. I didn't respond then, but she continued before I could.

"Unless…you want me to do this?" And yes, before I could even utter a word, the gasp that had escaped my lips replaced it. Her lips were now nibbling at my ear, her tongue was flicking and tracing every pattern that my ear had made. Did Edward teach her how to do this? No, he was clueless himself. Bella couldn't had watched any….No, she wouldn't. Instincts? Definitely.

"Bella…" I breathed her name out. I couldn't believe this. Just one gaze, and one simple touch, and she was already dominating me.

She released my ear with an inaudible pop, and pulled away enough to look down at me, with a smirk. "Hmm?"

How I wanted to wash that smirk off of her face right now. With the last ounce of strength that I had, my hand quickly went around her neck, and pushed her face close to me. My lips crashed into hers and instantly I let out a satisfying moan. At least my goal and need had been accomplished. Our lips mingled with one another, yet none of us were too eager to know the other's taste. I shivered once again as her hand trailed up behind my back, but then it froze in place and her body became tensed. I quickly pulled away and snapped my eyes open. It was then that the lust in her had lost against the thirst. But there was something different. I sniffed in the air and my eyes widened; **Human.**

"Bella…" I murmured softly as I tried to get her attention back. It didn't work, but it wasn't like I was giving up. "Bella, focus on me!" I commanded and thankfully, her eyes flickered down towards me but that was it. The hand that was behind her neck now went to her cheek, caressing it, hoping that it would work. The thirst within her eyes didn't die down, unfortunately.

"Bella, humans are not meals, do you hear me?" By now, both of my hands were cupping her cheek, trying to get her full attention. She produced a growl as if what I said was non-sense. "Bella, just imagine that is Charlie there, do you want to hurt him?" I asked once more, and her immediate reaction was a whimper. This was utterly surprising.

She closed her eyes and it looked like she was concentrating on something, or debating with herself on the matter. I didn't let go off of her face, so I held her face in my hand firmly, her golden eyes locked onto her. Soon she opened her eyes, the thirst was no longer there, but the pain was. I sighed softly and leant up on my tip toes, before pressing my forehead gently against hers.

"You'll be fine, alright? All you have to do is not think about that scent, and focus on the deer. Can you do that, for me?" I asked her softly, as I stared deep into her deep pools of crimson orbs. She nodded her head, and before I could say anything, she grabbed my hand and rushed off towards the deer. I gasped a little at her speed, before giggling. I couldn't blame her, she was trying to distract herself from the human scent.

She let go off my hand afterward, and I paused when I saw her crouched down. I looked ahead of her, and smiled in approval when I saw her preying on a medium size deer. I could see that she chose a male deer, seeing that the antlers on him were fully grown. I returned my attention back to her, seeing that she was beginning to stalk forward. In less than a minute, she pounced. The deer around her target scattered around, while her target tried to fight her off. She didn't give into the fight, she just blurred out of its sight and pounced on its back. She grabbed a hold of its head, and twisted it before she heard, or both of us heard a sickening snap sound. I turned my head away when she sunk her teeth down on its neck. I could smell its blood, but I wasn't thirsty. Animal blood could hardly bring out the monster in me.

I waited patiently for her to finish her meal. It wasn't long though, but I knew that it wouldn't enough for her. She was still in her hunting mode when she pulled away from the deer. Her head snapped up, and I saw her sniffing in the air, and off she went for her next target. I followed her, putting some effort into my agility so I could keep up with her. Finally, I found her stalking her next prey. I lifted my eyes towards her target, and grinned when it appeared to be a mountain lion. This might satisfy her, since mountain lion tasted like human, well just a little. Within seconds she pounced on it, but the two predators wouldn't go down in a fight. I watched in amusement as she wrestled with the lion, while the lion clawed and tore her shirt. I would have to drag her shopping soon enough.

With a low growl, and a sudden sound of a snap, the lion laid dead in her arms while she sunk her teeth in its flesh. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the tree, waiting for her to finish her second meal. When I closed my eyes once more, she was already standing in front of me, smiling like a child that just had her stomach filled with sweet candies. I chuckled softly before I caught a trail of blood at the corner of her mouth. My hand lifted up to cup her face as I leaned up close to that droplet of blood. I flicked my tongue out, licking the blood off before pulling back.

"Full?" I asked, tipping my head to the side as I looked at her. Her eyes were now slowly fading down to a lighter red, and there was no hunger or pain in her eyes. She blinked, and the lust had returned to her eyes again.

"Not yet." She purred lowly before dipping her head down, capturing my lips. I gasped after our lips touched, soon it turned into a moan when she used that as an opportunity to slip her tongue inside my mouth. She pushed me back against the tree while deepening the kiss. I knew that we had to get back soon, and by soon I meant really soon. But I didn't have the strength to pull her away, nor did I have the strength to do anything but returning the kiss with much enthusiasm.

I didn't hear a sound, or maybe I did but ignore it. I was relishing in both of our desires. Even the sound of a snapping twig not too far from us didn't catch my attention. This kiss had already got me all worked up, and I needed her to go just a little further for my release. Only just a little.

* * *

_A/N: Lust and thirst, the combination can be deadly. :P_

_Anyway I didn't know how to finish this, so there's a cliff hanger lol. I can't say there's going to be an M rated chapter after this, because I'm still deciding whether to have the forest destroyed or not. So there's a 50% chance the forest may live. And thank you for all of your reviews, I appreciate them. =]  
_


	16. Confession

**Confession**

I didn't know how long our lips had been connecting, but it felt like forever. I was happy, beyond happy that Bella was showing such affection, but then again this might be because of the effect of her newborn state. Well, whichever one, I wasn't complaining. I was getting really into the kiss, until she pulled away. Not to mention, it was rather fast. I let out a whimper, but it didn't seem like she was paying attention. I heard a warning growl, so it was my cue to open my eyes. Once I did, Bella was glaring behind her. I turned my attention towards wherever she was glaring at, and I saw a shadow. Why didn't I see this?

"Who is it?" I called out as I took a step forward, but Bella put her arm out and pulled me behind her. I sighed, she was being protective, and I was just like a doll. "Bella, whoever that is, they won't stand a chance against us."

"I'd prefer you be safe, rather than going up towards that thing." She growled and I shook my head. She was being overly protective, like Jasper. Then I heard a chuckle coming from up ahead, so I peeked out behind Bella and raised an eyebrow, before frowning.

"Edward! Just get out of there already!" I demanded. Bella stopped growling, and seemed a bit confused. I shook my head lightly and walked out from behind her, then took a couple of steps forward before stopping with my hands on my hips, still frowning.

Just as commanded, Edward stepped out into view and I heard Bella released a sigh, then a groan came following afterward. Edward approached us, but then stopped only a few feet from us. His eyes flickered towards Bella, then back at me, and he seemed to frown. I didn't care. If he had already seen what happened before he interrupted us, then it was pretty clear to him that Bella had already made her decision. He started walking forward again, but this time he went straight to Bella, who was giving him somewhat of a glare.

"_Edward, what do you think you're doing? Stop before she kills you."_ I mentally warned him. He paused, only for a short second before moving forward again.

"Bella…" He murmured her name out so softly, that I had to turn to see if it was affecting Bella or not. Then again, he did use his vampire's charm to get her heart to beat up after all. Well, we all did.

"What, Edward?" Bella asked, sharply. I looked towards Edward quickly and noticed a wince. I wasn't sure whether I should be here or not, so I chose the easy way out, they needed to deal with this alone.

"Alright, you two sort things out and I'll see you back at the castle." I quickly said. Before I could even turn around and speed off towards the castle, I felt a hand grabbing on my arm, stopping me ever so gently.

"Please, stay. I need to sort this out, with the two of you." She murmured softly. I turned around to look at her, and her eyes were pleading me to stay. How could I say no to her? Then again I could never say no to her. So I just nodded and let her lead me back to where Edward was standing.

"Well, have you really made up your mind Bella?" Edward asked. He wasn't really the patient type, then again I understood why he wasn't patient right now. He wanted his Bella back, and right now I wasn't sure whether Bella was going to be with him, or with me. He shot me a glare, possibly at my thought. I rolled my eyes at him, he was acting so much like a child.

"What is it to you? I haven't started yet." Bella puffed as she folded her arms. Well, this wasn't like the Bella that me and Edward knew, that was for sure. Perhaps something happened during the transformation that, pretty much, changed her personality as well? Alright, such a thing shouldn't really happen.

"I'm sorry." Edward muttered as he diverted his eyes down on the ground. I raised an eyebrow at him, before decided to move over to stand by him. Bella had a different idea though. Her hand was still holding mine, and she didn't even intend to let go. So with that silent saying, I was to stand by her side, and not his.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for my behavior." Bella sighed before turning to me. She smirked and in an instant, I knew exactly what she was going to say, thanked to my vision. If I could have blush, I would have. "I'm not sure if I should apologize for the little make-out session that we had earlier, so I'm just going to leave it as that."

I only nodded, and tried to look as serious as I could for this situation. I was sure that I was failing, since she had that amused look in her eyes. Damn, within that short time that we spent together, she could already read me. She quickly turned to look at Edward, who was still staring at the ground.

"_Edward, look up."_ I mentally told him. And in that instance he looked up. He smiled half-heartedly, and was about to look down when Bella cleared her throat, making him to look at her.

"Edward, I'm sorry but when you left me, you made me realize that my love for you was nothing but a fantasy." She paused, waiting for Edward's reaction but he didn't budge, so she carried on. "I thought that you're the only one that I've ever wanted, and needed, and I couldn't live without you. In truth, I can't live without knowing the fact that you're in my life. I want you to be in my life, but as nothing but a friend. I do love you Edward, but my love for you is different than your love for me. I'm sorry that it took you to leave me for me to realize this."

She paused then, closed her eyes, and sighed. Edward couldn't read her mind, but it didn't mean that I couldn't see her future. Then again, with her being a newborn, her ability would strengthen but it would need a little bit of practice. Somehow, both of us know that she was a shield, perhaps a mental shield. That would be useful when it would come down to Jane attacking us again.

Bella opened her eyes, but I didn't miss the flicker that her eyes had gave me, before they went back to look at Edward. "It only took that much for me to realize that it wasn't you that I've fallen for, but it was Alice. I thought I was sure that I loved you Edward, but I was wrong. I missed Alice more than anything when you all left. Alice was the first one that had hurt me deeply after her departure, after you told me that she had left early. I thought that you would stay with me, or at least take me with you but you didn't. You took what was left of me with you, so in the end I was left with nothing."

She paused once again, and looked over at me. Her eyes showed so much love that I thought I would drown in them. A smile adorned her lips afterward, and she squeezed my hand before looking back at Edward once more. "I'm sorry Edward. When she came back, she completed the missing piece of the puzzle. I know if it was you that had come back, instead of her, it wouldn't be the same. Sure, you might complete the puzzle, but I would feel like I'm forcing myself to love you. I don't want to lie to you, and I don't want to lie to myself. So, I don't know how to proceed after this…"

I chose not to giggle, since this situation was serious. However, I did giggle in my head and I knew that Edward must have heard it as well. He shot me a look of disapproval, and I just shrugged at him. _"Give her a chance to be your friend. She's hurting as much as you to have lied to you, and herself, from the beginning."_

"Well, let's start off as friends, shall we?" Edward said after a moment of silence. Bella looked as if she didn't believe what he was saying, before her lips broke into a big grin. She let go off my hand and flung herself at Edward, hugging him tightly. He gasped at her strength, and I couldn't really hold my giggle in anymore. I let it out so willingly, that I barely noticed that Bella had already let go off of Edward and he had already tackled me down on the ground playfully.

"It's not funny when she nearly crushed me!" He half yelled at me, but I noticed a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, so I decided to play along.

"It's not, but the look on your face was good the laugh." I retorted back and poked my tongue out playfully at him. He growled lowly at me, and I giggled once again, which was soon to be joined by Bella's giggle. At least all of that was over. But that didn't mean that I would let Bella's confession to me slip. I wasn't going to let it slip. It was fun to tease her, but it was worth it just so I could hear her confession once more. The one that would soon to be played out, if I would just urge her, or hint her.

* * *

_A/N: Somehow, I love torturing Bella and embarrassed her. Don't we all? :3_

_At least Edward ain't an ass and be angry about it, like he was with Alice. Since I've read this Alice x Bella fanfic before finishing this one, and my hate for Edward grew. I forgot the title of it. Lol._


	17. The Offer

**The Offer**

There was something wrong with Edward when we were moving back towards the castle. I didn't know what, but whenever I wanted to ask him about it, he would shrug me off as if nothing had happened. The thing was, I could only see the future, so I didn't know what he was going to do when he had decided on nothing. I did wish that I could borrow his mind reading ability for a little while, so I could go inside his head and see what he was thinking about. This wasn't Edward, but then again after meeting Bella, Edward's life had been turned upside down. No, our lives had been turned upside down just by one mere human, now a newborn vampire. It was bizarre, really, how Bella affected our lives so much that we would go so such extent to protect her however we can. We were both deeply in love with her, but we also knew that she couldn't split her heart in half and love us both in return. We both knew that this day would come for her to choose who she wanted to be with. Even if she had chosen me, a part of me still felt guilt and shame for having to snatch Bella away from him. No, I didn't snatch her, he left her almost dying, I should be furious at him, but I wasn't. All I could feel for him was sympathy, nothing else.

We arrived back at the castle without anyone notices us. By anyone, I meant humans. Bella didn't have that much difficulty to reign her monster in, and both Edward and I were impressed by that. Not only that she could fight off her bloodlust for human blood, she could control herself. It was amazing, but we still had to be on guard when she did snap.

A vision hit me instantly when my foot entered the Volturi's door. Aro, it was always of Aro when I was around him, or even coming near to him. He was going to ask Bella a question, and I didn't like the question to say the least. Bella was torn between accepting it and refusing it, and the worst part was? I wasn't there. This whole thing was like a private conversation, but I needed to be there. I came out of the vision and immediately heard Edward growled. He could have seen the vision, and I would be growling too if Bella didn't look at Edward like he had lost his mind. I sighed and shook my head, before I heard graceful footsteps coming towards us, in a quick pace.

"Edward, Alice, Bella, you all have returned safely." Demitri said as he appeared before us. Edward bit back his growl but I could still hear it rumbling from within his chest.

"Of course, it is nice of you to come and greet us for our return." I said softly and offered him a smile of gratitude. Really, I just wanted to jump on him and rip his head off.

Demitri chuckled softly. "It is my job, m'lady. Now, Aro has something to ask of Bella. Do you mind if I could borrow her for a while?" He asked politely and looked over to Bella. She growled at him, but I held her back.

"As you can see, Bella might hurt all of you if I wasn't there. So it is best if I go with her." It wasn't a warning, and it wasn't like I care if Bella did hurt all of them. I just didn't want her to start to kill, even though it was inevitable.

"I will call Carlisle and inform him that we are alright." Edward quickly said and hurried out of the hallway. Before he was out of our sight, a woman came up to him and led him towards an unknown destination. Aro might have arranged our rooms, how thoughtful of him.

"Well, since he is out of the way. I suppose you can join Bella." Demitri said as he puffed towards Edward's direction in distaste. I frowned of him, but didn't say anything. The Volturi guards didn't like Edward, and I didn't intend to find out why.

"Please, follow me." He said once more before turning and leading us towards the grand hall. The hall that we were both in not a while ago. We arrived and were greeted with an excited smile from Aro. If he could, he would be jumping up and down in joy.

"Welcome back, Bella and Alice." He shot me a glance once my name had rolled off of his tongue. It was like I wasn't supposed to be here, that look had told me enough without him having to ask why I was here.

"I didn't want any trouble stirring, so I decided to accompany Bella. Hopefully, my presence would calm her down in any hostile situation." I said quickly and instinctively grabbed Bella's hand, squeezing it gently when I felt that she was tensing up. Immediately, her muscles relaxed and she let out a sigh.

"Thank you for your concern, Alice." Aro said once more, flashing his smile at me before returning his blood liquid eyes over to Bella. "Bella, I have an offer for you in my guards. What do you say? Would you join us?"

Bella's eyes widened, and she swallowed nervously. This was where the part that I've seen in my vision. She was torn between accepting and refusing. I didn't know why she was feeling like this, and I should be angry at her, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. It was her decision, and if she decided to ask me for help, I knew that she knew my immediate answer. She turned to me, and I could see the battle within herself written so clearly deep within her crimson orbs. I tried to see what she was deciding, but came up blank.

"Would you stay with me if I joined them?" She blurted the question out, and my eyes widened in shock. She didn't…No, she just did. I didn't know what she was thinking for asking such a thing. But I know, for her, I would do anything. Only to have her close to me, only to not break into millions of pieces and not being able to become whole again.

"Yes, for you, I would stay." I answered truthfully. She nodded, and I saw a spark in her eyes but it soon faded as if it had never been there before.

"My, my, this is quite a turn of the event. You would join us if Bella was to join the Volturi, Alice?" Aro asked, a hint of hope was written in his eyes. I glanced over at him, but only briefly, before returning my eyes on Bella.

"Yes, for her, I would." I answered once more, each time stating the fact that I would never part from her. At that moment, Bella smiled and pulled me into a hug. And at that moment, I felt as if her answer would please Aro, that she would join them. Not only that Aro would gain one most valuable member, but he would gain two utmost valuable members; Bella and I. She pulled back and looked towards Aro, her smile vanished.

"I'm sorry, but I would have to refuse your offer." She quickly stated, and I thought my ears had suddenly decided to rebel against me. I turned to her with a quizzical look. She never did break eye contact with Aro, so I turned and study his reaction. His face was pale, as if all hope of her joining them had just flown out the window, in which it literally had.

"I can't live your lifestyle, drinking from human. I know that human blood should be appealing to me, but I'm sorry, I don't want to drink from any human, nor kill." She said firmly, her eyes hardened at each and every word.

Aro sighed and waved a hand towards us. "I see. I guess that is our loss. You can depart whenever you'd like. You not need to hurry." With that, he dismissed us.

We exited the hall as quick as possible, and once we weren't within their hearing range, we both let out a relief sigh. Aro didn't go off at us, and have our heads ripped off and our body parts burning in the flame. We came up to the receptionist, and if I recalled quite clearly, her name was Gianna.

"Hey Gianna." I greeted cheerfully, only because I felt sympathy towards her. She thought that she would become like one of us, when she only going to be their meal in the end.

"Hey Alice." She greeted back with much enthusiasm. "Are you looking for Edward?" I nodded and she continued. "His room is on the second floor, three rows back and to the right."

"Thank you." I said gratefully before tugging at Bella. She was only staring at Gianna, no doubt listening to the sound of her heart beat, knowing that her own wouldn't utter a sound, forever.

As directed, I followed Gianna's direction while pulling Bella along with me. It was hard to tear her from the spot that she was standing at the receptionist desk, but at least I did it. We arrived at Edward's room within seconds, and before Bella could even bust through the door, I held her back and knocked on the door gently.

"Edward?" I asked, but no answer came when I waited for a second. I sniffed into the air, until his scent hit me. He was in there. So I knocked again. "Edward?" Once again, no sound. Growing a little worried for my dear brother, I busted the door open without a second thought. Bella followed closely behind me when we entered the room.

"Wow…" Was all that came out of Bella's lips as our eyes maneuvered around the room.

His room, I had to say, was in chaos. It wasn't even a room anymore. I didn't even know what to call it. There were broken chairs, a broken bed, broken furniture. The walls were crafted in holes, holes after holes as if someone had punctured it repeatedly, and forcefully. My eyes shifted towards the windows, at least the windows were still, well, windows. The curtains however were shredded, and they looked torn beyond belief. However, that was where my brother stood, in front of the windows, staring up at the moon. The moonlight was beating down in his room, and it was traveling over to his body. When it hit his face, his skin shone in its brilliancy, and his eyes, they shimmered. I took a step forward him, then stopped when I knew what he was doing. He was weeping silently, now, at his loss. He was crying, but the tears wouldn't leave his eyes. They were bottling up under his eyes, making his eyes shimmered with their unshed clear liquid.

I felt Bella standing beside me, and she didn't say a word. She must of realized it too, that he was weeping at his loss, since she would never be his again.

* * *

_A/N: So you thought that Edward took it quite well? It was just a facade, you know that I can totally relate to Edward. Also, I can totally relate to Bella as well. And with Alice's feelings in this fanfic, yea, I poured all of that feelings that I've experienced in it. Guess it's realistic in a way, no? You can't write a good fanfic if you don't know what the characters are going through, or you haven't experienced it, but you can image it I guess. _

_Anyway, here's another update. I won't be doing anything during Christmas since my family don't really celebrate it unless my dad gets drunk on that day haha. So, have a wonderful Christmas everyone, and a happy new year. =]_

_Oh. Thanks for the reviews as well. =D  
_


	18. Hallucination

**Hallucination**

Was it so wrong to fall in love with the girl that my brother had left behind? Was it? I don't know. She was everything that I've ever needed at this moment, but would I be able to give her everything that she had longed for? I know the love that Bella felt for Edward was still there, it had written itself in her eyes when she laid her eyes on him on his weakest. Was she falling in love with Edward all over again? And this time, the love wasn't false. Who was I to stop her from falling in love with my brother again? I don't know. No, I didn't know anything anymore. What was good for me to even see the future when I didn't see this was going to happen?

I faltered back, and my foot stepped onto a broken piece of furniture, crushing it beneath my heel. The sound brought the both of them out of their reveries, and I knew that there was no way turning back now. Their attention was drawn to me, and I swallowed the imaginative lump that was tightening around my throat, making it hard for myself to speak.

"Sorry…" I managed the word to get out, but it was hoarse, I was sure of it. In a second Bella was in front of me, cupping my face in her palms, lifting my head up so that I could look directly into her eyes. There it was once more, the love for Edward. Not only that, I could see her love for me, but I bet that I was just hallucinating. Maybe I was drunk on her scent, since her scent had gotten the best out of me.

"Alice, what's wrong?" She asked me, her voice was full of concerned. I bet that she was questioning the unshed tears that were building beneath my eyelids. My golden orbs flickered towards Edward, and he too was looking at me worriedly. I let my eyes dropped from him, and down to the floor. I didn't want her to see me in this state.

"Bella…please, let me go." I murmured, pleadingly. She stopped breathing, but only for a few seconds before I could hear her breath once again. Even with my face held between her hands, I refused to look at her; to look at the love that wasn't there, for me.

"Alice, look at me." She demanded, but I shook my head. I heard her sigh, and before I knew it, she had bent down to my eye level and was staring straight at me. Once again, there was that hallucinating love that I've just seen not a minute ago.

"Alice, tell me what you're thinking." She pleaded. I couldn't win, no matter how hard I tried to think that I could win, I would be wrong.

"Bella…I…" I didn't know what to say. How could I say that I doubted her love for me? How could I tell her that she was falling in love with Edward all again? I didn't know how she'd react, I didn't even want to know.

I didn't realize that Edward was beside her, looking at me as if he was pitying me. I should be the one that should be doing what he was at this moment; looking at him with pity eyes. He placed his hand on top of Bella's arm, and sighed. Alright, I knew that he was reading my mind, but if he said anything that had been going on in my mind for the last minute, I wouldn't forgive him. He shot me a look, and I narrowed my eyes at him rather dangerously.

"Alice, she loves you." He stated firmly. I heard Bella gasp, as if she had just wrapped her head around on what I've been thinking about. Instead of looking at her, I stared straight at Edward.

"She's falling _in_ love with you, Edward." I retorted. He just let out a rude snort.

"It's not going to happen." He stated once more. I didn't believe it. I've seen the look in her eyes.

"It's in her eyes, Edward. I've seen it. It's written in her eyes when she looked at you earlier." Once again, my head was being pulled back, resulting my eyes to look straight into the eyes that was holding onto my slowly breaking heart.

"Alice, I **love** you, only you. What makes you say these things?" She asked, in shock no doubt.

"I think I'm hallucinating." I sighed, shaking my head to clear whatever it was that was diluting my vision.

"What are you talking about?" She asked in confusion. I looked at Edward, he was clearly as confused as she was. I sighed once more, grabbing both of Bella's hands and pulled them away from my face. Then I took a step back, and shook my head.

"The love for me that I've seen in your eyes, Bella, is all but an illusion. I think I created it there just so I can live on with the love that I purposely created in you. When you're clearly still in love with Edward. I'm sorry, for breaking the two of you." After finishing my little speech, I quickly exited the room before they could even catch me.

It was then that I decided, that we were going to go back to Forks today. I knew that Bella was still a newborn, but we couldn't just dwell around Volterra for that long. I rushed off to the receptionist desk, once again I was being greeted by Gianna. I tried my best to put on my usual Alice aura, and of course it worked.

"Hey Gianna, do you think that you could book a flight for me, Bella and Edward to return to Forks?" I asked sweetly. Gianna smiled at me and nodded.

"Alright, I'll see if there's any flight tonight." With that, she picked up the phone and began to converse in Italian. Of course, I understood what she was saying, but I tuned out from the conversation. She already knew the information, so there wasn't much for her to ask for any more information.

Within seconds, Bella and Edward appeared beside me in a flash. I already felt myself calming down, but I didn't look at them. I didn't want to see their faces, but knowing that Edward would read my thoughts, I'd have to bear with him for now.

"Alice…" Bella started, and before she could muster anything further, I cut her off. It was for the best, for the both of us.

"We're going back home. I know that you're still a newborn, but don't worry, I already have a plan."

"What plan?" Edward quickly asked, and I couldn't thank him enough for deciding to change the topic, to ease me from any further damage that Bella would do.

"We could apply bleach on her nose, so that the smell would distract her from the human scent." I answered, as if I was a robot being switched on to answer questions automatically. Well, I felt like one at the moment.

"That's a good idea." Edward commented, and I just nodded. We fell into an uncomfortable silence, and of course it was very rare for me not to speak at the moment. Gianna finished her phone call, and I turned to her immediately.

"Your flight will be in two hours. Is there anything that I can help you with?" She asked softly.

"Do you have any bleach?" I asked. She looked at me a little confused, but nodded. Without asking any question as to why I was asking such a thing, she quickly went off to it and soon returned with a bottle of bleach. Of course, while she was out of sight, neither of us did speak up. Not that I was complaining, since I could be all quiet for another hours or so.

"Here you are, do you need anyone to escort you to the airport?" Gianna asked, and I smiled at her as I shook my head no. I turned to look at Bella, in such a long time, and my dead heart nearly broke.

There she stood, in pained. Did I hurt her? Did Edward hurt her? At that last thought, I quickly turned to Edward and scowled at him. He frowned at me, and shook his head as his lips began to move. He mouthed what I didn't expect to read; 'You hurt her'. How in the world would I have hurt her? Right now, my mind couldn't dwell on that question.

I shrugged the question off, and turned to face Bella again. She had her head down, so I sighed. "Bella, would you look up please?" I asked as softly as I could, but I knew that my voice broke as I said her name.

She slowly looked up, and I took this as my chance to unscrew the lid from the bleach bottle, and applied the content under her nose. She took a sniff, and grunted in disgust. She didn't make any attempt to wipe the stuff off, so I was glad that she knew that it was for her sake, and the sake of the many innocent lives that she would have to interact soon enough.

"Come on, let's get to the airport." I said. Without realizing my action, I grabbed onto her hand and pulled her along with me.

To vampires' eyes, we were moving normally. But to humans' eyes, we were just a blur. The three of us both got inside the yellow Porsche that I had parked not so far away from the castle, since I managed to change the location of its previous parking slot. I raced towards the airport, knowing that at this rate we would arrive earlier than necessary. It didn't matter, Bella could practice on her control, not like she had much anyway since her control was just astounding.

So there the three of us sat, in the Porsche that I had stolen not so many days ago. We didn't utter a word to each other. The only sound that we could hear was our breathing, and the sound of the Porsche as it raced towards the airport.

* * *

_A/N: After all that time, she still doubted Bella's love for her. And yes, everything that has just happened, she thinks that they're all but illusions. I think I should stop watching this Chinese Drama series, it's affecting this story with it's love triangle, or should I say love rectangle? At least they're going home, with Bella sniffing bleach like its cocaine. :3_

_Merry Christmas everyone. =D_

_Hope you have a great one, and not get drunk lol. My dad is already planning to get drunk tomorrow, with my mom already trying to sabotage his plan. It should be fun to watch.  
_


	19. Forks

**Forks**

We arrived back in Forks without much difficulty. At least, for myself and Edward. I had to apply bleach on Bella's nose whenever she commented that she could smell the human all around her. Well, I lied there. I applied the bleach every time that I could see something happen inside the aircraft, and that something wasn't pleasant. Then again, a part of me wanting to be that close to her, even if it hurt to try not to look straight into her eyes. I felt guilty for doing what I was doing now. Everything that had happened in that woods, maybe it was just my mind playing with me. I couldn't bring myself to blame Bella that she was just looking for something to release the lust within her, and I was just there at the wrong time, perhaps.

Well, it didn't matter now, I knew that I was hallucinating. Even if I would do anything for her, including joining the Volturi if she had happened to decide to join them, I would without a doubt. Then why did I still doubt her love for me? Maybe it was just too good to be true; too amazing to be felt. Either that, or I was beginning to feel guilty for not telling Jasper about this first hand. I had my answer; it was both.

We caught a taxi and told him to drop us somewhere near our 'home'. To be exact, we told him to drop us somewhere secluded and we could walk from there. He didn't seem to ask any question, he was just too happy to have three beautiful people to be seated in his car. I found that amusing, so did Edward. To Bella, however, she found it strange. Perhaps I really should make her look at herself in the mirror when we got back to our house. He dropped us there, and we watched him as he pulled out and was out of sight, in a very painfully slow pace. Once he was out of sight, we shot straight to the woods and towards our home. Or in this case, mine and Edward's home.

"The trio's back!" Emmett's booming voice could be heard within a few feet away. I chuckled once we appeared just outside of the house, while Emmett blurred over and already had me scooped up in his enormous arms.

"Emmett, put me down." I giggled as he spun me around in the air. He laughed, and set me down. I quickly ducked when his hand reached out in an attempt to ruffle my hair. He turned to Bella and soon his mouth was agape.

"Wow, look at those eyes." He mused and I looked over at Bella just in time to see her rolled her eyes. I giggled at the sight before Esme came out of the door.

"Please, come inside. We have a lot to catch up on."

We all nodded and went inside the house in just a blink of an eye. Everyone was gathering around the lounge, and once I saw Jasper, I immediately went over to him. We didn't do anything, not physically in front of everybody of course. I stared straight into the deep pools of those warm golden eyes. The eyes that I had seen when I woke up in this vampiric form. In an instant, I felt a strong wave of love flowing through me and I knew that it was Jasper's doing; a way of showing his love. I tried to show him the love that I've felt for him when I saw him at the diner so many years ago.

His face shown confusion, and I knew why; I wasn't showing him the love that I'd usually shown before this whole Bella situation happened. Then his face changed into an understanding one, and I had to frown. He chuckled, placed his hand on my cheek and stroked it gently. He bent his head down and placed a light kiss upon my cheek, before whispering for only my ears could hear.

"I've already lost this battle." He pulled away after the whisper, then turned to look over at Bella with a warm smile. "Welcome home, Bella."

Bella smiled back, tentatively, before her eyes flickered towards me. I had to look away then, or rather, buried my face against Jasper's chest as my arm wrapped around his waist. It was comfort that I wanted, and Jasper didn't hesitate to give that to me.

"Now that everyone is back at home, safe and sound, I would like to know what had happened in Volterra. More importantly, how are we going to tell Charlie that Bella has returned, as a newborn vampire?" Carlisle said softly as he looked over at Bella.

Edward moved to sit on the long sofa, which Bella soon joined, following me and Jasper. Well, I was sitting right next to Bella, as if Jasper wanted us to get closer. Well, we _did _get closer, but I still think that it was just my mind playing a game on me. Edward growled, and I mentally told him to get out of my head, which never did really work mind you. That growl didn't go unnoticed by anyone, though they decided to let it go, except for Rosalie.

"Who was that growl being directed to?" She asked in curiosity. I shot her a glare, and she gotten her answer. "Oh." Was all she could say before she returned to play with Emmett's fingers.

"Well, what happened in Volterra can stay in Volterra, right?" I asked, rather playfully, as I looked around the room. Esme giggled, Emmett laughed, while the rest had amusing smiles planted on their faces, except Bella, Edward and Rosalie.

"Bella saved me just in time. Or should I say, crashed into me just in time I was exposed to the humans and breaking the law." Edward said, and I could hear the amusement in his tone. I giggled quietly, while everybody gasped except for Bella.

"Aro wouldn't let us leave without Bella being killed first." He continued on, but paused. I sighed, it was my cue to carry on with the story. I wasn't complaining, but this brought pain on the both of us.

"I stopped Aro before he rips Bella's head from her neck." I picked up the story, and shuddered at the thought if it did happen, I wouldn't know what Edward and I would would have done if that was to happen.

"I told Aro that I've foreseen Bella being one of us. I showed him the vision, and he read far too much into my mind. He ordered me to change her, Bella agreed to the idea so…I changed her." I finished, and waited for any reaction. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"How did you fight the blood?" He asked. It was an understandable question, we were all vegetarian, and I didn't recall having a drop of human blood when I became a vampire either.

"I don't know." I shot a quick look over at Bella, and she was looking at me, and listening intently at what I was saying. My eyes quickly diverted back to Carlisle, and I spoke once more. "It was hard at first, when her blood was so sweet, exquisite and rich. I remembered more of it, but when I heard her gasp I was being sucked into a vision. I saw her laying dead in my arms, and I think that was when I withdrew myself from her. Reluctantly I may add."

Carlisle nodded, as if in approval. Then he turned to Bella, curiosity was written all over his face. "How are you controlling your blood thirst? Especially on the way here?"

"Bleach." Bella answered plainly, and Emmett laughed, which turned into a moan when Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

"Bleach?" Carlisle asked once more, in confusion.

"I applied bleach on her nose so that it would distract her from the human scent." I quickly answered. Carlisle nodded again and leaned back on his seat.

"Now, how are we going to tell Charlie? He has been worried sick. You have 'vanished' for six days, and he's beginning to think that someone or something killed you." Carlisle said, his face twisted a little in disgust at the last sentence.

Bella let out a grunt, and shook her head in disappointment. No doubt at Charlie's poor imagination of her own 'death'. "Fake my dead."

All eyes turned to her, as if she was crazy. She just shrugged and looked at me, before looking over at Carlisle. "Charlie knows that I'm with Alice, and Alice has been 'missing' for six days as well. So it's a bit weird if she suddenly came back without me, wouldn't it?"

She had already made a decision, and I could already see it all planned out. The problem was, I didn't see anyone disagreeing to her idea. Me and her were going to fake our death, this should be fun. Not to mention, this would be the second time I would have to fake my death. Then again, I had to plan this out as well.

"Alice? What did you see?" Jasper's soft voice brought me out of my vision, and I sighed. Well, it wasn't a sigh of disapproval, it was a sigh of defeat, so to speak.

"She has already made up her mind. We would have to fake mine and Bella's death. This shouldn't be fun, since I have to 'die' for the second time." I folded my arms, slumped back against the sofa with a visible pout. Everyone chuckled at that, including Bella. Well, at least I could hear her laugh, in such a long time.

"Well, we just have to think of a scenario." Carlisle said as he leaned back, his elbow on his lap while he started tapping his chin with his finger.

"Edward can be in the scenario." Bella blurted and once again, all eyes were on her. She puffed, and folded her arms in a little annoyance. "Am I really that interesting for all of your eyes to be on me all at once?"

We all burst out in laughter, including Rosalie which was surprising. Bella pouted, but I could see the corner of her lips twitching up into a small smile. At least she was entertained, since after the plan was being carried out, everything was to fall back to normal. At least, Bella would have to join the family. Wait, she was already a part of the family. I've decided, after the fake funeral, I'd help her to decorate her room. Since Esme, being Esme, had already reserved a room for her if Bella would ever decide to move in.

* * *

_A/N: Time to plan a funeral. Not a really good update after Christmas now, and not to mention on Boxing Day as well. _

_And yes, on the previous chapter, most of your reviews are the same and they amused me. I know I did that, and I believed that I just did that. Like I said, the drama was affecting the story hehe. Well, after watching a lot of sad and depressing episodes, that chapter came out of no where. My intention was to have Edward talk to them, never really what I want Alice to do. But now it's like I have a new idea to how Bella could convince her. Next chapter, you already know, funeral planning._

_I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas. =]  
_


	20. Fake Funeral

**Fake Funeral**

As we all sat around looking at Bella, I had another hit of the vision. This vision didn't involve the fake funeral that I would be planning. This vision involved me and Bella, in her room. What happened next was that I willed the vision to go away, and surprisingly it did. My visions were infallible, I knew of that, but there was no need for me to think too much of it when I would think my visions was playing around with my emotions. I didn't want to have my hopes up so high, to just suddenly have it stumble back down and melted in a deep pool of nothingness. The sound of Bella clearing her thought brought me out of my thought, in which I was sure that Edward had been reading all along. I turned my attention to her, and raised an eyebrow in expectant.

"Well, Edward can be walking along the beach somewhere in the States, and he found two bodies washed up to the shores. He got curious and went to investigate, only to find my and Alice's bodies." She finished, her crimson eyes glancing around the room to hear our approval, or anything at all. But we just sat there, a little bit shock if I may add, at her idea.

"And how did yours and Alice's bodies get into the ocean in the first place?" Rosalie was the first to speak, and I could tell that she was intrigued by this idea.

"We could say that Alice took me out on a boat and sailed towards some island that she didn't tell you guys about. Then there was a terrible storm and we got sucked into it. The boat got damaged and we were in a middle of an ocean with no one there to rescue us. And that was when Edward found us at the shore." Bella answered as if she had it all planned out, which all of us thought that she did, and we weren't wrong either.

"Wow. That is something." Emmett said in amusement, accompanying with a huge smile. I bet he was real proud of Bella for having thought of something that he couldn't even think of. Edward and I chuckled at that thought.

"So we're going by that scenario? Or do you guys have another one?" Bella asked, looking around the room until her eyes landed on me. "Do you have anything? After all it's your funeral as well."

I pursed my lips at that, and she chuckled. "We'll go with your idea." I murmured. She nodded and turned to everyone else.

"Well, shall we get to work? I pretty much want this out of the way." She said once more, and immediately everyone stood up after nodding. Besides, Carlisle would be arranging the funeral and such, while I had to do the makeup to make us look more…dead. Technically, we were dead , in a vampire way I suppose.

After much hours of Carlisle talking on the phone, announcing our death I suppose, Esme took Bella to her new room, while I spent my time in my room curled up on the bed. Of course, Jasper had to be there, since it was our room after all. I felt the dent on the bed, and Jasper shifted so that he could lay next to me. Immediately, I turned around and snuggled up against his chest. His arms snaked around me, and pulled me closer to him. It was the comfort that I needed, and even though he knew that he had already lost the battle of love, I was sure that he would be trying to win me back. Well, a part of me hoped that he was. So I was being selfish, in a way.

"What's wrong darling?" He asked softly in his southern accent. The accent that I used to love, but that love wasn't enough it seemed. No matter how much I tried to give him all of my love, I knew that it wasn't enough, since my heart wasn't with him.

"Nothing." I lied, and snuggled closer to him. Unfortunately, he wouldn't let it go. I guess that was what I liked and disliked about him.

"Alice, I can feel it, your doubt. Are you doubting Bella's feelings for you?"

I sighed at that. "Maybe." A short answer, and that was all the answer that he needed for him to make a speech.

"Alice, do not doubt Bella's love for you. She loves you. She chooses you. She is confused right now -" Jasper started but I cut him off shortly.

"Confused?" I asked as I pulled away, looking up at him. "Why?"

He sighed and shook his head, before placing a soft kiss on my forehead. "Only you know the answer to that." With that, he pulled away and got off the bed. Then he was out of the room.

I sat up on my bed, and I was tempted to run a hand through my hair but I didn't have the heart to mess my hair up, then again I didn't care if I did in the first place. Then there was a light knock on the door, and her scent hit me. She was here. If my heart could beat, it would be pounding within my ribcage at this moment. My head jerked up towards the door, and she was already inside the room, with her back leaning against the door. Her eyes were on the ground, and I sighed.

"Bella, come in." I murmured and she looked up. There was that confusion that Jasper had told me about. But why was she feeling this way? Shouldn't I be the confused one? Wait, we were both confused.

"Alice, can we talk?" She asked, and I could tell that she was afraid of this topic. So I chose the best option for us; changing the subject.

"Let's leave this 'talk' after the funeral, shall we?" I suggested, and she reluctantly nodded. I smiled, but I was sure that the smile didn't reach my eyes. "Well, I'm sure that our funeral is going to be tomorrow, so let's get to practice shall we?"

"Practice?" She asked, in a bit of horror. I giggled at her tone.

"Of course, I'm going to make us look even more dead. But it would take practice, and who else should I practice my skills on but you?" I asked, a small smirk playing on my lips. She gasped, and I knew she was about to escape.

In a flash, I was in front of her, with my back facing the door. "I don't think so, Bella. I can't practice it on me." I said, my smirk seeming to spread a bit wider. She took a small step back, and groaned. I grinned, and moved forward, grabbing her and leading her towards to my vanity desk. We spent all of our night in front of the mirror, with me applying makeup on her to make her look dead. It was fun, since she kept on groaning and frowning at her looks.

The next morning, well we weren't really rushing around per say. We already had decoys for our bodies, which were surprisingly weird, especially I had to look at the fake body of myself. It was weird, and a little bit creepy. Everything had gone to plan, and Charlie had bought Bella's description of our supposed dead. Charlie wept, along with my family, especially Esme. I hoped that she knew that I wasn't exactly dead, but my family was great actors, so in a way I was moved that they all wept rather loudly. Esme was the first, then Emmett, even though I found it a little hilarious that he was weeping more loudly than Rosalie.

Carlisle distracted everyone just so Jasper and Edward would get our decoys. It was all under a minute, really, and soon enough Bella and I were racing towards our home. I knew that we would have to move away, very soon, but there was one thing that needed to be done after all. Victoria was just around the corner, and I knew that she wouldn't give up on hurting Bella. After all, Edward did kill her mate.

"Alice, can we have that talk now?" Bella asked as soon as we entered the house. I sighed, but didn't say anything as I continued my way up towards the stairs. She followed me behind, without any question asked.

I led her to her room, where I've foreseen the vision from yesterday. I entered her room, and let my eyes studied her room. She hadn't decorate it yet, and I couldn't blame her. I did take all of her time on practicing my makeup skills on her after all. I paused in the middle of the room, sighed, and turned around to face her.

"What is there to talk about?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer to that. **Me. Her. Us. Everything.**

"Please, Alice. Talk to me. What are you really thinking?" She asked, pleadingly. I took a step forward, closer to her. She, too, took a step forward. And once I stopped, she too stopped.

"I've already told you, back in Volterra." I answered, but I knew that it wasn't enough for her.

"No, there's more. I want to know why you think that you're thinking my love for you is all but an illusion. Because Alice, it's not an illusion. It's real. What I said in the woods, I do mean it. Every single word of it. I love you, and only you. What can I do to make you believe that? What can I do to make you mine? Because Alice, I will do anything. I would conquer the world if you want me to, just so I can prove my love to you. Please Alice, just tell me what you're really thinking."

Every word was sincere, and I would of cried if I could. She loved me, she really did love me. And here I was, doubting her. But I couldn't be so sure. For all I knew, this might be another illusion. I couldn't dream, you see, so seeing things that I wanted to happen could be the only explanation.

"You love me?" Stupid, I know, but I needed to confirm this.

"Yes, I love you more than words could describe." She answered without hesitation.

Even if I wasn't moving forward, she was, and in a second she was already standing before me, her crimson eyes looking down at the very depth of my soul. I was melting into her eyes. I was giving my very own soul to her. My heart had already belonged to her, the moment that her smile warmed my heart in a way that I knew was impossible. I thought that Jasper was the only one that could do it, but with Bella it was different. With Bella, it was like my heart was set aflame, and I was being able to feel the warmth that Jasper hadn't really provided me with before.

"Then take all of this doubt away. I can't handle to stand here and think that all of this is an illusion. I…just can't." My voice broke at the last word, and the moment that I was about to look down, she cupped my face between her hands and made me look at her.

"As long as I'm still here, I assure you that this won't be an illusion." She whispered, loud enough for only me and herself to hear. Then she leaned down towards my face. I felt my heart desperately trying to beat again. Then her lips met mine, soft and gentle at first, and I relished in the softness of her lips.

There, she had proven that all of this wasn't just an illusion. This was real. Her love for me was real. I was just imagining things that weren't real. I was a fool to doubt her love. Now, I was a fool in love with the most amazing woman that had ever existed. I thanked for whoever it was that had brought me to her. Because, next to Jasper, Bella was the greatest gift, the most amazing gift that I've ever received in my all of my existence.

* * *

_A/N: Not really a romantic way to prove your love after your supposed dead now, is it? The next chapter won't be an M because sex after the funeral is just plain weird. And seriously, I can't really think of any death scenario for Bella and Alice except that they drowned and got washed up on the shore. How can you really kill a vampire, really? Except for the obvious facts._

_Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and all. =]  
_


	21. Interruption

**Interruption**

The kiss was gentle and soft, really, until Bella decided to heat it up some more, not like I was complaining much. I wanted to feel more of her, and I was willing to take what she was giving me. I wanted to take whatever that she was giving me so that I was sure of her love for me. Right now, what she was giving me was enough. I was over the state of doubt, and I was now falling more and more in love with Bella by the second. Especially with her light touches that sent electricity throughout my body. I've never felt anything like this before, not even with Jasper. Sure, Jasper made me felt love for the first time, but Bella made me felt whole. I had to thank Jasper since he had taught me how to love, because if he hadn't, I wouldn't be falling deeply in love with Bella right now.

I didn't know when my feet were beginning to move, because all I know right now was that I was laying on her bed, with her body hovering above me. I gripped at her hips, only to pull her closer to me. I felt her tongue licking at the bottom of my lips, and I gladly granted her the access as I opened my mouth. It didn't take _that_ long for her tongue to be exploring my mouth. Then it was rubbing against mine lightly, before they were engaged in a battle of dominance. I didn't know which one of us had won, but I knew that she pretty much had.

Her hand was starting to work at my shirt at this moment, and once again I didn't mind. My senses were clouded over with Bella's scent. Her scent was engulfing me in a way that I didn't quite expect it to be. Right now, the only person that I could ever think of was Bella. The way that she was kissing me, and the way that she was touching me. Not to mention, the way that she was teasingly in an attempt to take my shirt off as well. She chuckled when I bit down onto her bottom lip, since this was the sign that I was being fully impatient of her teasing. The thing was, I could never be patient when it came down to Bella. I couldn't resist her, and my god, all of those time that she was with Edward, those times were unbearable. Thankfully, Jasper understood and accepted my feelings for Bella, and he helped me and in a way, I felt guilty for betraying him. I hoped that he would find someone that loves him, more than I'd ever could.

Just as Bella was halfway through taking my shirt off of me, we heard the front doors being open and Emmett's booming voice ascended the stairs, and towards our room. If I didn't know better, this house would come crumbling down in dusts if Esme didn't design it to be so strong and sort of immune to Emmett's thunderous voice. At least, in a way, I was quite thankful that Rosalie and Emmett sometimes took a 'vacation' away from the family for a while. I, including the rest of the household, didn't want to hear Emmett moaning and groaning loudly in pleasure.

"Alice, Bella, get your asses down here!" Emmett shouted, but I could note that he was hiding something judging by his snickering tone. Once Bella pulled away, I tried to concentrate on what he was planning, but couldn't pinpoint his decision when they were all jumble up. Looked like he was smart, for once.

I groaned in frustration, and irritation, as I lifted myself off of the bed. Bella chuckled at the sight, and I merely poked my tongue out at her, which caused her to chuckle more. I grinned, before straightening up my shirt and grabbed her hand in mine as I pulled her out of the room. We descended the stairs and in a second were consumed by Emmett's hug. Yes, big brotherly bear hug, a little comfortable but it was just a little bit too much of bone crushing. Bella didn't complain, but it wasn't like I wouldn't either.

"Emmett, hopefully you're not trying to kill me so we have to plan my third funeral." I stated, groaning while I did so. He let out a booming laugh and let us go.

"So, how was your funeral?" He asked, wrinkling his nose as he did so. I frowned, I couldn't believe he was joking about this. Then when I realized that I had the bottle of bleach at the back of my trousers, I grinned, rather wickedly. He stared at me, and grinned as if whatever I was going to pull on him wouldn't work. Well, I begged to differ.

I quickly retrieved the bottle from my trousers, unscrewed the lid and with my vampire's strength, jumped up to wipe a whole big chunk of it beneath his nose. He sniffed, then began to gag as if he was going to throw up. Mind you, vampires couldn't throw up unless we were eating human food, and really, we weren't going to go near those kind of things. I grinned once more, smugly this time, and placed both of my hands on my hips as if to declare I was the winner in this silent and unintentional war.

"Well, how does it feel to be unintentionally dead, Emmett?" I asked, and I heard Bella stifled her giggling in her hand, and I had to smile at that. Emmett wiped the bleach off his nose, though I was sure that he could still sniff it.

"I'm going to get you for that!" With that being 'declared' might I say, Emmett lunged at me, in which I effortlessly dodged him. He didn't think that he could get me now, did he? We continued like that for a while, as the whole family watched in amusement. Really, you'd thought that they would be sad after attending our fake funeral? No, we weren't dead in the first place.

"Emmett, it's time to stop." Esme voiced out, and who was to deny her simple request? Emmett stopped, and all the while groaning at me, saying that he would get me back. I'd wait for that day, and hopefully I wouldn't be distracted on that day.

Carlisle ushered us into the lounge. Well, the lounge had now been transformed into a family meeting, so to speak. It was strange, really, especially when we never did use the lounge for anything serious or important other than relaxing and watching television, in which we didn't even take the liberty to do so. Television never did entertain us, unless it was on the channel that we liked. I, of all the people and I know everyone knew this, loved the Fashion channel. I needed to keep up with the trend, not that I really needed to.

We all sat down on the sofa, chairs and armchairs, until Carlisle decided to speak. "Bella, now that you are a part of our family, when would you like to change to our last name? You can change to Swan in a few centuries."

"Umm…What do you mean?" Bella asked, confused. I would have helped her, but I decided to let Carlisle speak.

"I don't want to rush into things, but…" Carlisle paused, and sighed. I already knew what he was going to say. So to save him from anymore uncomfortable feelings, I decided to rescue him. After all, he didn't know about me and Bella, yet, anyway. Including the whole family too, except for Edward and Jasper.

"Bella, what he is meant to say is yours and Edward's future, together." I said, as softly as I could. Carlisle nodded. Bella's mouth curved into a little 'o' and she sighed.

"Edward and I are not together." She answered, and everyone gasped, excluding me, Jasper and Edward.

"What? When? How? Why?" Emmett was the first one to ask, and I rolled my eyes at him. He missed out the 'Where', so why not just chuck it in there? Edward chuckled quietly beside me, and I had to keep it all inside of me to not burst out laughing.

"Do you want me to answer you in that order, Emmett?" Bella asked, barely keeping the amusement from showing in her tone. Jasper chuckled softly beside me, and I leaned against him. He put his arm around me, and of course we both knew that we were just friends, and nothing more than that.

"Yeah!" Emmett answered, which earned him a disapproval look from Rosalie.

"I'm not with Edward, that's a what. I wasn't with him when he left me on the woods, that's a when.."

We all cringed at that second answer. Of course, we still remembered vividly the time that we had to leave Bella behind. And I, out of all people, remembered vividly what she was trying or had already done in order to make us come back. Well, I didn't know if she was trying to get me to see what she was doing, but in a sense I knew that she did. She didn't hurt herself, all for absolutely nothing.

"Moving on…" She sighed. "How am I not with Edward after I prevented him from exposing himself? I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with someone else." At this, she stole a quick glance at me, before looking back at Carlisle. This look, however, didn't go unnoticed.

"As to why, you should know now. I don't want to lie to Edward. I don't want to like to myself. I want to spend the rest of my eternity with…" She paused, not knowing whether she should say it or not. And Emmett, being nosy, prodded it out her.

"With who? The dog?" Okay, so he was oblivious to the fact that Bella had stolen a quick glance over at me.

"No, Emmett. Not _Jake_." She answered, irritably, and I chuckled a little at that.

"Then, Bella, with who?" Carlisle was the one to ask now, and I could tell that he was curious. Everyone was, except for those that were involved.

"With me." I blurted out, without even thinking. Carlisle's, Esme's, Emmett's and Rosalie's eyes were on me, and I just shrugged. Then Carlisle looked back at Bella, waiting for her confirmation.

"Yes, with Alice. I want to spend the rest of my eternity with Alice." She murmured before looking down on her feet. If she was human, I was sure that she would be blushing. Oh, how I missed her blush.

"Jasper, are you alright with Alice being with Bella?" It was now Esme's turn to ask, and her voice held concern for him. I turned to look at him, and he seemed to be smiling, in both happiness and sadness.

"Yes, as long as Bella can make Alice happy, then I am happy since I cannot do that anymore."

"Hey! You always make me happy. Don't say that!" I exclaimed, while poking him in the ribs. He laughed and shook his head a little, and I grinned.

Now the whole family knew. And speaking of the wolves, I was sure that they didn't appreciate the little act that we put up. Bella was a vampire, and the wolves were there, so of course they must have smelt her new scent. I wondered what was going to happen if they found out that the treaty had been broken. Wait, it hadn't been broken. I didn't turn Bella in Forks. Besides, we were in Volterra, and not to mention our lives were in Aro's hands. They should understand. Well, since they were dogs, they were supposed to be intelligent. Most dogs were, except them.

* * *

_A/N: Ooooh, stupid Emmett huh? Lol. Anyway, why am I giving you guys hint on what is going to happen next on the next chapter? Maybe I should do a cliff hanger. =P_

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews. I love them. =]  
_


	22. Decisions Decisions

**Decisions Decisions**

Now that the whole family knew about us and everything else except for the time that Emmett interrupted us not so long ago, Bella and I decided to call it a day. Really, it was getting dark and since we couldn't sleep, what else could we do but do…nothing? I wasn't the type of girl that would want to do nothing, not when there was much to talk about with Bella, and Jasper, and Edward. Bella had her own room now, and I was 'currently' sharing my room with Jasper. And Edward had his own room as well. So, to say that I didn't know which room to move in to was understandable. I was with Bella, but I was still legally married to Jasper. Soon enough, Jasper and I would be a divorced couple, but I didn't want to think about that yet. I didn't want to push Jasper; he was all but been very supportive of me. I just wished that I could find him a mate to relief this guilt that I was feeling. Jasper would never blame me, I know, he was that type of gentleman that any girl would fall for. Unfortunately, I didn't fall head over heels for him.

"So, which room are you going to reside in Alice?" Bella asked as we were ascending the stairs.

"Tough choice." I murmured. Bella chuckled before appearing right in front of me, stopping me on my way forward. I raised my eyebrow at her, and she just shrugged.

"You know where to find me. I wouldn't mind your overly exceeded stuff in my room. Hopefully, it'd be able to fit all of your stuff." She said before turning to quickly went to her room. I was left standing there, with my mouth slightly agape. She just offered me her room, and of course I felt like I wanted to jump through the roof with joy.

I stood there, forgotten about how long I was standing there, until a chuckle erupting from up the stairs and to my right caused me to jump a little in surprise, which was unusual. I turned to see the vampire that had caught me by surprise, and soon enough my golden eyes planted on the gentleman that I had been with so many decades. I smiled at him, as I bounced up to the stairs, appearing in front of him in just a fraction of a second.

"You surprised me." I said softly, and he chuckled once more.

"I hope that it was a good surprise." He responded, his deep pools of gold staring down at my own. I could feel the love radiating from him, but it was different now. He loved me as a friend, and a sister, and I, to him.

"Yes, it was a good surprise. What are you doing at the top of the stairs?" I asked, tipping my head to the side in a little curiosity. Of course, before he answered, I had already foreseen it.

"Waiting for you." He answered, before reaching down and taking my hand in his own. His thumb gently stroked the back of my hand, until he tugged me gently as he turned to head into our room. It was still our room, until I decided to move my stuff into Bella's room, and I had already decided that after she had made the offer.

I followed him silently, and the silence was comfortable between us. Once inside the room, he didn't close the door, and I didn't bother to close it either. Then my eyes blanked out, and I was in one of those visions once more. The vision lasted a little longer, and Jasper just stood there, waiting for me to come out of it. When I did, I looked back up to him and saw the happiness in his eyes. The happiness that he felt, for me. I could have broken into tears if I could, but all I could do was have tears bottled from my eyes, which were never going to fall.

"Jazz…" I started, moving over to him in a slow pace. With my hand was still in his, he pulled me into a hug, and I heard him breathing into my scent. My eyes watered up more, and I wished that the tears could fall. Jasper was too good for me, and he was too good to be true. I didn't deserve his forgiveness, and his happiness. I felt bad that I had to leave him with such sadness.

"Shhh, don't feel like that. You can't control your heart to love someone. I love you, and you know that will never change. I know that you would be happy for me if I was to find someone. Right now, I want to be steady for a while. So don't go looking for my future, because that would be unfair for me." He spoke gently, and I nodded.

After a while, I pulled back. Of course, I've already decided that I would move my stuff over to Bella's room. I had seen that Jasper would be helping me. The reason that I would move into Bella's room, as selfish as this would sound, it was because I know that Jasper would want some memory of us. That he would want my scent to be around the room that he would be now calling it his own. I respected that, and even if the room seemed to be decorated with the colors that I love, I was sure that he would do something about it. Well, if he'd ever decide that he would want to change it at all.

"Let me help you pack." He said and swiftly moved around the room, gathering quite a few luggages. I stared at the luggages that were now being laid out on the floor, perfectly, before I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a lot of clothes." He commented in amusement. I blinked, which was unnecessary, before giggling. He joined me in a chuckle, since of course, it was true.

"You're right, I do have a lot." I agreed before flitting over to my closet. Might I add my walk-in closet. I opened it, and in less than five minutes, I had filled out two luggages. Of course, I separated my clothes. I've done packing up my skirts and my tops. There were trousers, dresses, accessories to be packed. Oh, and the wonders of coats, vests, and special occasion clothing. Well, I had to say, I love being me.

"I wonder how many luggages will be filled with your clothes." Jasper said, and already I could see the wonder in his eyes. I giggled.

"Who knows, a thousand perhaps?" I asked, jokingly, before disappearing into the closet once again.

"Ah, that might be a problem then." He mused as I appeared back into the room, and was kneeling down beside the empty luggage that was now opened. I placed a set of trousers down inside it, before standing up, giggling as I did so.

"And why is that?" I asked, turning to look at him with curious eyes. He looked over to me, and grinned.

"Because we don't have enough luggages." At that, the both of us burst into laughter.

After it ended, I quickly went back to packing, while Jasper watched with amusement in his eyes. When I was done, there were eight luggages that had been filled. Wow, I must own a lot of stuff. I giggled at the thought while Jasper just stared wide eyed at the luggages on the floor. Well, if I was him, I would have been surprised as well.

"I wonder how I am going to fit all of this in Bella's room." I murmured, a finger tapping on my chin in wonder. To be quite honest, I doubted that I would fit all of my stuff in there. I was the first to explore her room when it was done. I could always donate any piece of clothing that I wouldn't want to wear again. Problem solved.

"Looks like you've found a solution." Jasper commented. He must have seen the smile gracing my lips.

"Yes, thank you for the help Jasper." I said sincerely, and walked over to him to place a friendly kiss on his cheek. I pulled back and grabbed on two of the luggages, before beginning to drag it out.

"This is the part of the help, Alice." Jasper said, mockingly. Of course, he had never mocked me before, but this was new. I turned, faking a gasp, before smiling. Him being there was helpful enough.

"Really, Jazz, you're more than helpful." I said quickly and he shook his head. Already, he had gathered the rest of the luggages. He was no Emmett, but he was strong, for sure.

I sighed, soon the sigh turned into a giggle when he tried to navigate his way around by peering over the side of the luggages. I led the way, while he followed behind. Before I could even lift my hand to knock on Bella's door, the door swung open and I was being greeted with a grinning Bella.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, her grin grew wider if that was even possible. But just one look over my shoulder, her grin disappeared and her mouth dropped. "You've…got to be kidding me..."

"I wish that this is all a joke, but, unfortunately Bella, it is not." Jasper's voice came from behind me, and I giggled at that while he chuckled.

"Well…I'm speechless." She commented, still standing at the door.

"Would you like to be speechless while I unpack?" I asked sweetly. She blinked, and if she could still blush, she would have been blushing furiously at this moment. She quickly moved aside, and I and Jasper entered. He set the six luggages down on the empty floor, smiled at me and Bella, then exited the room. I placed the two luggages down next to the other six, just as I heard the door closing.

I knelt down on one of the luggages, and was beginning to unzip it when, suddenly, I wasn't even touching the floor anymore. More importantly, I was in Bella's arms and she was literally carrying me over to the bed. Well, what I had just seen after she embraced me was acceptable. Being in each other arms after one whole day of our fake funeral, and letting the whole family know about us, could tired anyone, even vampires. That last part was a lie, vampires could never get tired.

"This is nice." She murmured softly, arms wrapped around me as we laid on her bed. I sighed contently, and nodded.

"Don't you, and Edward, always do this?" I asked. Maybe it wasn't the best of time to be talking about this, but hey, I was curious. And besides, Jasper and I always did this. It was relaxing, and comfortable, but with Bella, it was more than relaxing and comfortable. It was…amazing.

"Yea, but with you it feels more like I'm at home." She let out a sight of content. My heart, if it was even possible, warmed up at those words, and all I could do was clung to her while pulling my body closer to her. Her arms tightening around my body, and I know that we wouldn't be leaving this bed for long. Well, we couldn't stay in this bed forever. But tonight would be an exception, since I had all the time in the world to unpack my stuff after all.

* * *

_A/N: Alice and Jasper, you couldn't get anymore cute, adorable couple than them. Too bad, they're not a couple in the Alice x Bella fanfic. And to say that I've read plenty of Alice x Jasper fanfic, to say it disturbed me was an understatement. Then again, it was entirely my fault for choosing the M section. Ah well._

_And waaheeyy, I'm not leaving you any hint on this chapter, ain't I awesome? Lol. I've already planned my next chapter, and it's going to be good. :3_

_Thanks for all of your reviews. You guys are awesome.  
_


	23. Unexpected Visit

**Unexpected Visit**

I didn't know how long we had been lying there in each other's arms, but there was one thing that I knew, the sun was rising up declaring a new day. To me, to all of the vampires, every day was the same, because we could never sleep. Since there was nothing for us to do, we busied ourselves into doing the things that most humans wouldn't be able to do from day to night; learn. We learned about many things, and there were vampires that had nearly learned about absolutely everything. For me, however, I just wanted to be with Bella, and even if we didn't do anything soon, I still wouldn't complain. I felt whole when I was in her arms, and I didn't want to leave her arms anytime soon, but the luggages were calling to me.

With a disappointed sigh, I pulled myself away from her embrace, or tried to. As if as soon that she detected me from moving away from her, she tightened her hold on me with a quiet disapproving humph. I had to hold the urge to laugh out loud, but that only let the small giggle to go pass my lips. My hand soon found her sensitive spot; her hip. I let my fingers traced small patterns against her material covered skin. I felt her squirm, and I smirked.

"You know, I have a lot of things to do today." I murmured, leaning into the crook of her neck as I inhaled her scent. Her breath hitched, and I couldn't help but smirk just a little bit more.

"And that means I'd have to get up, or else I won't be able to do those things." I continued, letting my breath tickling down on her exposed skin.

She groaned, and in just a blink of an eye, she had me flipped over. With my body now being pinned against the bed, while she was hovering on top of me, I felt trapped, though in a good way. I looked up at her, and as I was expected, her crimson eyes had darkened into those of lust. Well, go me for triggered her hormones. I struggled against her grasp, since my wrists were now pinned against the bed by her hands. Soon enough, I stopped struggling since there was no point in the matter when she wouldn't release me. I sighed softly, even if I was in the mood, just a little, right now wasn't exactly the right time. Where was Emmett when I need him?

"Bella…" I started, hoping that I would reason with her. However, by the look in her eyes, I knew that I would fail anyway.

She let out a small growl, before her lips came crashing down against mine. The kiss was full of need, hunger and it was rough. It caused me to moan, and I was sure that she used that advantage to push her tongue into my mouth. Once again, our tongues fought for dominance, and of course she came out victorious. I was submitting to her, and I would be doing so until I'd have my way with her. And that day wouldn't be long. Her hands were…everywhere! So I did trigger her hormones, and now it was on its overdrive, brilliant. Shortly enough I felt her hand touching my bare skin, so judging by that, her hand was under my shirt. I squirmed beneath her touches, letting out whimper here and then against her lips. She pulled away only to trail kisses from my jaw. When she reached my neck, she bit down onto it, hard, causing me to yelp in surprise. Then she took the flesh that she had bitten down into her lips, nibbling and licking it as if to make the pain go away.

I was sure that there would be a scar there. I could feel the slight burning from the bite, no doubt it was her venom. It was like she was marking me, and the thought of that aroused me. Her hand was tauntingly slow as it traveled up towards whatever destination that it was heading. Her lips left my neck and they now found my collarbone. Her lips didn't stay there for long, they were going up towards my face once more. I was too focus on her lips, that I didn't seem to notice that her hand had found their destination; my left breast. It was her action that had caught me bit back my moan. She squeezed my breast gently through the soft fabric, sending pleasurable electricity throughout my body. I was losing all of my senses, or that I've already lost it once she had decided to sexually assault me. Whichever one was fine with me, since they all sounded the same.

Everything was murderously slow, and her touches were driving me wild. But before anything could even grow, a shout from someone in the house caught my attention. Actually, their voice was so faint, but since it was Emmett's voice traveling from down stairs up towards Bella's room, and soon was outside of it, had caught both of our attention. Bella and I both groaned in frustration, and she quickly extracted herself from me. I had quickly straightened my shirt before joining beside her, once she had opened the door and glaring up at Emmett. He had interrupted us for the second time.

"What?" Bella snapped at him, and I didn't know what was so funny, since he started chuckling. I leveled him with my disapproving glare, and that shut him up.

"Jeez, you two have plenty of time to screw each other, right now we have a problem." He frowned, his arms folded across his muscular chest. However, his eyes were twinkling in amusement, and I knew that he was laughing on the inside.

"What problem?" I asked in surprise. If there was a problem, then I would have seen it. I tried to rake through my brain, trying to see the future ahead but I came up blank. Actually, there was blackness in my vision, as if someone was refusing me to see their future. I had experienced a similar vision before, and it was when I didn't see Bella emerge from the water. Werewolf. I gasped as my eyes widened at my answer.

"You said that you don't see werewolves…" Emmett said in confusion, as he looked at me. Wow, he could read people expression, I had to give him some credit for that. Down below I heard Edward chuckle, but it was soon followed by a dog's growl. Then the scent hit me, it was repulsive. What were they doing there?

I didn't answer Emmett as I swiftly moved pass Emmett enormous form, and descended the stairs and came to stand beside Edward in just a flash. Bella and Emmett soon followed and appeared at the scene. There they were, and I bet that it was their pack. There was one huge black wolf, the Alpha. The second in command was definitely the russet brown wolf, since he was the second largest of them all. The black wolf was growling at us, while the russet wolf was looking at Bella with disappointed eyes. Who was the wolf?

"Jake? What are you doing here?" Bella asked curiously, and part of her was surprised and shocked as well. She tried to move closer, but the growl coming from the Alpha made her stop. The russet wolf, and I guessed it was Jacob, moved up to stare straight down at the Alpha. Then something happened, Jacob began to grow in size, and all the other wolves, including the Alpha, all whimpered and bowed down to him. Jacob was now a true Alpha, this could never be good.

"Jake…" Bella called over to him, softly, and Jacob snapped his head towards her. His lips pulled back to show his dangerously white teeth, and a growl was emitting from the small gap.

"He was wondering what had happened to you, Bella." Edward murmured to her, and the rest of the pack snarled at him. He growled back at them, his eyes slowly turning black.

Then Jacob started to shift, oh great, he would be naked as a baby's bottom and I didn't want to see his treasure. The previous Alpha moved over to Jacob's shifting body, and one wolf had rushed into the woods. He soon appeared back with a low cut shorts in his mouth. By this time Jacob had already phased back into his human form, and he grabbed the shorts and pulled it on. It didn't take long for his anger eyes to look over to Bella, and I could hear the growl coming from him. We all could.

"Bella, what happened to you? Why did you become one of them? One of the bloodsucking lifeless creatures?" He asked sharply, his hands balling up into fists.

"If I didn't then Edward and Alice would die." Bella answered, her hands gesturing to me and Edward.

"So what? Let them die!" He snapped. And we all growled except for Bella, she was holding everything in.

"Would you want me to die as well?!" Bella snapped back at him, and he staggered back. He didn't see that coming, and of course, we didn't see that coming either.

"Bella…I would never…" He murmured, his voice softened. Well, just one snap from Bella, and the wolf turned into a puppy, how disgustingly cute.

"Look, we were both in danger, alright? If I didn't let them change me, then I wouldn't be here, arguing with you right now." Bella said and sighed softly. She was trying to hide the fact that I had changed her. Carlisle had told her about the treaty between the Quilette tribe and the Cullens. We, in a sense, didn't violate the treaty. I didn't bite her here in Forks, and I was across in another country anyway.

"Who changed you?" Came Jacob's next question.

"Why do you care?" Bella asked. I could see that she was hesitant to give him the immediate answer, and that wasn't a good idea. He was starting to lose control because of her hesitation.

"Just…tell me who changed you." Jacob growled, and I knew that if he wasn't holding back, he would be snarling.

"Alice…" Bella whispered.

"Who?" Jacob asked, as if he didn't catch what she had just said.

Bella took a deep breath, unnecessary breath, before looking at Jacob in the eyes. "Alice. It was Alice that changed me." She answered more clearly this time.

The next thing I knew, Jacob had phased back to his wolf form. That wasn't my main concern, since my main concern was how he lunged at me with his teeth baring, his snarls getting louder and louder. I snarled back, and before he could even get to me, I had quickly dodged him and appeared to be on his back. The ball of my feet curled atop his russet fur, and I gave it a kick as I flipped off of him. The kick was hard, and it was forceful enough for him to crash into the ground. The other wolves moved into the battle, but a snarl from Jacob made them stop. I landed next to Jasper, as Jacob slowly stood up on all fours. He turned at me, challenging me with his eyes. I knew that look, he wanted a one-on-one with me.

I looked up at Jasper, his expression was a horrific one. I turned away from him shortly and entered into the invisible ring. Jacob and I circled around each other, and I hated to know that my visions wouldn't be able to help me. I had to focus on Jacob's move, and Edward wasn't going to help me. I could figure out why, if he helped out, the pack would tear my family into shreds and I didn't want that. Jacob made his decision, and he lunged at me so quick that I only barely dodge his attack. He whirled around so quick that I didn't get a chance to land in the blow. Plus, I didn't get a chance to dodge the attack that was coming next.

Jacob lunged at me once again, and this time I knew that I was going to be a goner. I was too close to him to even dodge this attack. And his claws were right before my eyes, and his teeth was barring. He was going to get me, and I couldn't fight him off. One, I couldn't because my mind wasn't functioning right. And two, speaking of my mind, it was filled with the thoughts of Bella, how she was going to react if I would hurt Jacob. My answer to that, her reaction would be devastating. So I stood there, eyes wide, waiting for the blow to hit me. If I was to make it out alive, I would be good as dead anyway.

* * *

_A/N: Cliff hanger ! And action ! And will Alice die or not? Mmmmm, the sound of that is tempting. Not. Maybe Edward would come to the rescue and rid himself for good? Haha, I'm not promising that. But waheyy ! AAACCTTIOON lol._

_Emmett interrupted again. Well, he did save Alice, after Alice gave in, how unfortunate. Anyway, thank you for all of your lovely reviews. =]  
_


	24. Best Friend vs Best Friend

**Best Friend vs Best Friend**

There was so many things that I haven't done yet. All of those things revolved around Bella. I hadn't shown her how much I love her. I hadn't shown her that I would do anything for her. I hadn't provided her any happiness yet. There were just so much I wanted to do for her, but since my life was about to end, I guess there would never be that chance anymore. It wasn't like I would reincarnate as another person to grant Bella the happiness that she deserved. Being a vampire was like my second life, there was no such thing as a third life. Besides, I was technically dead, so in a way I was a walking corpse waiting for someone to end it with fire.

Jacob's snarl was getting louder and louder, and I could even feel his heavy breath blasting against my cold cheeks. His breath, and his scent, it was horrible. I needed to get out of this foul scent. My eyes refocused and I could feel it changing to its dangerous, murderous opal color. I snapped them up at Jacob, my body shifted as his big jaw clamped down over my shoulder. I let out a cry of pain, before I grabbed onto one of his front leg and bit down against it hard, releasing my venom into his flesh. He let go of my shoulder and let out a painful howl. I took this chance to pull my teeth back from his horrible flesh, and tossed him aside. I started panting heavily, my shoulder was throbbing that it hurt to move it. I was in a lot of pain, and I knew that Jasper could feel the pain radiating through me. There was one thing in my mind at this moment; kill the mutt.

Jacob stood up on his paws quickly, but I could tell that he was having problem walking on all fours. Well, of course, the venom must have stung him. I smirked at what I had done to him, and the smirk turned into a full blown snarl. He was snarling back and me, and in less than a second he lunged at me once more. Before I could get my teeth in him again, he was being tackled down by someone else. My head quickly snapped to the form that had lunged towards Bella, while the pack let out furious snarls. Bella had tackled Jacob down, and Jacob was struggling against her grasp. I couldn't believe it, she was fighting Jacob, her best friend because of me. I didn't want it to turn out like this.

x- - -

Alice. She was in danger. Jacob was going to kill her. All because she had changed me. But Jacob was my best friend. He was only attacking her because she had changed me. But Alice had saved my life from the Volturi, because I knew that we wouldn't be able to get out of there alive. Why was I standing here, watching Jacob hurl at Alice with unblinking eyes? Why was Jacob reacting this way? Didn't he see that Alice was everything to me? I felt the anger building up inside me, and before I could even calm myself enough to think coherent thoughts, I found myself on top of Jacob, forcefully pinning him down while he struggled beneath me.

"Jake!" I snarled at him, my hands tightening around the two front legs. He let out an anger growl, and successfully kicked me off of him using his behind.

Before I could collide against the ground, I flipped in the air and landed on my feet with a soft thud. My head snapped up, my blackened eyes glaring straight at his wolf form. He was trembling now, and he was holding back his growl. I knew that he was trying to calm himself down, but I didn't care. He hurt Alice. I could smell her blood in the air, even though I knew that it was the blood that was storing in her body to help her function properly as a vampire. I let out an angry snarl, and moved towards him in a flash. He thought that I was going headfirst, but I wasn't. When he clawed the thin air, I was already at his side, slamming my fist into him.

He let out a howl of pain as he staggered to the side, before his body crashed into the ground. I was sure that I had broken some bones, but it didn't matter. He had to pay for hurting Alice. Right now, he had to _die_ for hurting Alice. Before I could move forward, Sam appeared in front of me with a warning growl. Really, if he thought that he could hold me back, he was wrong. I snarled at him, my venom was leaking out of my snarl. He snarled, and charged at me. I wouldn't have any of that now, would I? Already he was in front of my face. His large jaw was trying to snap down at me, and once again I didn't want his stinky mouth to be on me. Using my newborn speed, I dodged his attack with a little ease, and pounced on his back.

Sam landed on all fours, while his head was snapping wildly as he tried to get a hold of me. I held onto his back, my legs clamped around his torso to give me balance. His head was snapping wildly, it looked like it would be hard to get a hold of him. I studied his movement for a while, until I knew when to strike. When his head was snapping right, my hands instantly reached out and grabbed it, holding it in place. He was struggling against my grasp since I was trying to twist his head, trying to snap it and end his life. Actually, I wouldn't really be trying since I knew that I had more strength that he had. At this moment I couldn't make out any sound around me, when my main focus was ending Sam's life.

Then someone grabbed me, with their jaw, and tore me off of Sam before tossing me on the ground. My body hit the ground with a thunderous thud, and soon enough I was back on my feet with a furious snarl. Jacob had tossed me off of Sam's back, and he was growling at me in what seemed to be a pleading growl. His body was hunched forward, and his face was twisting in pain at each time that he breathed in. All of this expression should make me calm, but it didn't. Jacob was my best friend, yet I couldn't shake the thought of killing him away from me. I snarled at him, and beginning to move forward when a pair of arms grabbed me. Judging by the smell, it wasn't a werewolf. But I needed to get over there, and end this; end his pathetic dog life.

x- - -

I watched as Bella being kicked away from Jacob. I watched as Bella slammed her fist against Jacob's side, making several sickening snaps of bones. I watched as Jacob howled in pain before his body hit the ground. I watched as Sam moved in, and charging at Bella. I watched as Bella disappeared out of Sam's sight, and reappeared on his back thanked to her newborn speed. I watched as Sam struggled beneath her, and I watched as Bella tried to snap Sam's head. All the while I watched, my eyes got widened by the second if that was even possible. Our whole family just stood there, watching as Bella dealt with the wolves. We all watched, with horror painted on our faces. We all watched with loud gasps. This wasn't the Bella at the moment. This was the monster, it had taken control. I needed to stop this.

I decided to move forward, but then paused only when Jacob grabbed a hold of Bella and tossed her to the ground, far away from him and Sam. I could see Sam was panting heavily, and Jacob held a very pained expression. His body was trembling, and his growl came out as a pleading. My attention snapped back to Bella, and she had already jumped on her feet. Before she started to move, I swiftly went over and wrapped my arms around her waist, I knew that this wouldn't stop her, but I had to try.

"Bella, please stop. It's enough. This is enough!" I said, loud enough for the pack to hear, and loud enough to reach the Bella that the monster had consumed.

She growled, and snapped her head down at me. My now golden eyes locked into her furious opal ones. And I shivered at the effect that it was getting to me. I shivered out of fear, because I wasn't used to having Bella glaring down at me like that. The Bella that I had fallen in love with would never give me this look. Never.

I didn't let my eyes stray away from hers, and so did she. Her growl kept coming out, until it stopped. Her eyes softened when she realized that she was glaring at me. She closed her eyes, taking in the unnecessary breath to calm herself down, then reopened them with the look of guilt in them, full on guilt. I smiled up at her, only to reassure her that everything was fine, and that she shouldn't feel guilt. She shook her head and quickly enveloped me in a tight embrace. Her body was trembling as dry sobs escaped her lips.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Please forgive me. I'm sorry." She drabbled on her apologies, and I sighed. I pulled away from her, well tried my best to pull away from her since her hold was strong. I cupped her face in both of my hands, and lifted her face up so she could see me. The unshed tears were shimmering in her eyes. It broke my heart when I see her like this.

"Shh, Bella, don't apologize. You have nothing to apologize about. You react on instincts, I know that you would never hurt anybody. No more apologies coming from you, ok?" I looked into her eyes, searching for any answer that would tell me that she'd agree.

She just continued to sob, but the sob died down and turned into a sniffle. She inhaled softly, and nodded her head. I smiled up at her, and leant up on the tip of my toes to kiss her full on the lips. I soon pulled away, not after I quickly kissed her softly on her nose. She smiled, though it looked weak. Her eyes drifted back towards the pack, and I could see that the wolves tensed up. Bella was like a monster to them, so showing their fear was understandable.

"Jake…I'm sorry…" Bella murmured as she slowly moved forward. Jake let out a whimper, and tried to walk forward but stopped, his face conjuring up in pain.

In a flash, Bella was in front of him, cradling his head against her body. I watched, we all watched, as Bella murmured several apologies against his furry head. Jacob could only whimper, and nudging his head gently against Bella as if telling her that it wasn't her fault. We decided that they needed a moment, so the pack moved back into the woods, and I guessed that they were going back to the Reservation. The family and I went back inside, leaving Bella and Jacob outside. Of course, Jacob was allowed to come in to rest. Our family wouldn't hold a grudge, and Esme and Carlisle would be more than to welcome him inside. My shoulder still throbbed horribly, but it was going to go away soon, as soon as I decide to go on a hunt. Right now I didn't want to, I wanted to wait to see if Bella was alright, until I go off to hunt.

* * *

_A/N: What's good of a cliff hanger when half of you know exactly who is going to jump in and save Alice? D;_

_I can't surprise you guys now can I? Oh well, at least I got you on the edge and told me how evil I am. -Cackles-_

_I enjoyed writing this chapter. Maybe because Bella went nut. Lol. _

_Thank you for all of your reviews. =]  
_


	25. Heal Me

**Heal Me**

The whole family waited for them, except for Rosalie. She had taken this opportunity to go up to her room, giving us the excuse that she couldn't deal with the wet dog scent. We all couldn't deal with the wet dog scent, but apparently Esme and Carlisle were fine with the scent. I wondered how they did it, but the scent was just burning my nose the more Jacob was near us. No, the more that his scent was still on me, the more that it was making me gag. Now I had to accept the fact that Bella would be coming inside with that smell. And I would have to accept the fact that she would be around that dog for god knows how long.

Edward chuckled not too far from me, so I quickly turned to give him a glare. That only made him chuckle more, and I couldn't help but stuck my tongue out childishly at him. He appeared before me in a flash, and ruffled my hair. When he pulled his hand away, I made an attempt to snap at his hand, but didn't really intend to actually bite him. He pulled his hand back quickly, and was about to ruffle my hair again until we both tensed. No matter how much time we would have to spend around the mutt, we couldn't get used to the scent. I know that I would be trying really hard to get use to it, and that wouldn't be too hard, right?

We turned to the scent that was now entering our home. Bella looked slightly embarrassed, and next to her was the nudity of the sun. Now I knew why she was embarrassed. Jacob was, of course, bare like the time that he was born. Emmett's booming laughter echoing throughout the place. I didn't even know whether he had left the area or not, since he appeared to be holding on a pair of cargo shorts that he owned, while still laughing. I rolled my eyes before walking over to Bella. She stopped and turned to me, smiling at me with pleading eyes that was screaming out for help. I couldn't stop giggling then, the sight of her was too adorable. She frowned, before resuming her walk towards the couch. I wondered how much she had seen on that boy. Edward chuckled, and I couldn't help but join in with him.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked, and judging by her tone she wasn't really pleased with us at this moment.

"Nothing." I quickly answered her as I walked behind her, well just a few feet away from her to be exact. I noticed that she closed her eyes when she set Jacob down on the couch, and I could hear Jacob's painful chuckle. In a flash, she removed herself from him and was standing behind me, arms wrapped around my waist while she buried her face in the nape of my neck.

"It's not that bad." I murmured softly in her ear.

She shifted slightly, before turning her face to look up at me. "What do you mean?"

"It's not every day that you'd get to see a dog's 'tail'." I answered teasingly. She looked at me, confused. I raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk slowly spreading up my lips. Then it clicked in her brain, and she let out a huge gasp.

"Alice!" She groaned loudly, smacking me in the arm for a better effect. I laughed, my body shook with the laughter. And of course, Edward, Emmett and Jasper joined in as well. Then somewhere along our laughter, I could hear Jacob's voice in a mixture of laughter and pain.

"Here, put this on. I don't want Bella to be embarrassed of our manly part." Emmett said in amusement as he dropped the shorts on top of Jacob. Jacob let out a mumble of thank before attempting to put it on.

Watching him putting it on was rather painful. He would hiss in pain whenever he moved. He would stop to catch his breath before attempting to pull the shorts up, while hissing in pain once more. It took him twenty minutes to get that pair of shorts on, and I must say, I was glad that I wasn't in his shoes.

"You can look now Bella, the dog tucks it in." I said teasingly, which of course earning another smack from her.

"Stop teasing me." She whined. I pulled away from her to turn around. Her lips were pursing up into the cutest adorable pout I've ever seen, and I had to smile at that.

"I'm sorry, but your reactions are just too cute to let it pass." I grinned up at her, and she sighed in defeat. Yes, victory! "Besides, I'm sure you'd find something to tease me with….in several years time."

"That's not fair!" She whined, in which of course accompanied by her pout. I giggled and leaned in to kiss her quickly on the lips.

"I need to hunt." I said with a sigh. My shoulder hadn't stop throbbing yet, and it was weighing me down.

"You hunted the day before…" Bella said, her voice full of concerned. Then I saw her eyes drifted over to my injured shoulder, and her crimson eyes blackened. Oh no, I needed to get her out of her.

Without any further word or warning for the family, I quickly grabbed her hand when her head slowly turning over to the now injured Jacob, in his human form. I knew what she was going to do, and I didn't want her to do it. With the strength that I had, I pulled her out of the house and into the forest in a flash. I could still smell the werewolves' scents since they were still fresh, but I was sure that they would be gone by tomorrow morning.

I weaved through trees with Bella on my side, I hadn't let go of her hand yet since I wasn't sure if she was over her attack mode. When I felt her relaxing, I let go off of her and stopped. I heard her stop beside me, and smiled as I felt her thumb stroking my cheek lovingly. I leaned into the touch, before I caught the scent of a herd of deer nearby. I turned my head to look up at her, and saw her smile at me. A vision flashed before my eyes and I knew that she was going to join me in this hunt. I beamed at her, before turning my attention back to the herd. I didn't waste my time on attacking, killing and claiming a deer's blood. I wasn't thirsty, but in order to make my shoulder heal I would need to feed.

After having my fill, and knowing that I wouldn't be able to stomach anymore, I turned to look over to Bella whom was just finishing up her last deer. As soon as she looked up, she appeared beside in a second. To say that it warm my heart was a bit cheesy, but it did. The way that she put me on her first list, it really did warm my heart.

"Ready to go back?" She asked while taking my hand in hers.

"I'm ready whenever you are." I replied sweetly, squeezing her hand in mine. She looked at me, and soon enough her lips were curled into a mischievous grin. A vision quickly flashed before my eyes and I think I should be scared, since when the vision ended I was heaved up on her shoulder while she took off towards the house.

"Bella!" I shrieked, which was unusual but hey, this was a little bit dramatic, right?

She chuckled below me and soon enough we were inside the house. Everyone turned to look at us, and if I could blush I would have turn twelve shades of pink by now, especially when everyone burst out into laughter. I huffed while placing my elbow on her shoulder, and balanced my face in my palm. Payback, I definitely need to find a way to get her to pay me back for this little humiliation. Then again, she was laughing with them also, so it wasn't so bad. When I looked over at Jacob, he seemed to be getting quite a lot better. Bella turned to walk over to him, and as if she had forgotten that I was still on her shoulder, she looked down and smiled at him as if I wasn't even there. Oh, the nerve!

"Bella, I'm still up here." I frowned, and with that she brought a hand up against my rear. It didn't hurt, but it gained a chuckle coming from Jacob.

"Stay put for a little longer, please?" She asked, and I sighed. I only made a grunting noise and went back into a silent pout again. She chuckled and looked down at the mutt with apologetically eyes that I had caught from the corner of my eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." She murmured softly.

"It's fine. I shouldn't really hurt your….umm….lo-girlfriend." Jacob responded, and I could tell that he was having trouble saying that Bella and I were lovers.

"But I shouldn't really try to kill both you and Sam." She responded, but with an edge to her voice at the mention of Sam. I couldn't really blame her, Sam was really in the way at that time. But at the same time, he had saved Jacob's life.

"I'm sure he would forgive you." Jacob responded. His words seemed to reassure himself, and perhaps Bella, but I let out a scoff. Sam may forgive Bella, but not us. Bella nudged my stomach with her shoulder, and I went back to be silent once more.

"What about the treaty?" It was Edward's voice that brought my attention to him. The treaty. I didn't even think of it. Since the fight had broke out, the treaty had been broken, or did it? I couldn't be so sure, since Jacob was the first to attack. But since I had changed Bella in Volterra, but that didn't really mean that I had broken the treaty, since I was nowhere near Forks for that matter.

"I'm…not quite sure." Was Jacob's low respond.

Carlisle's cleared his throat to gain our attention, and that didn't fail when our eyes were on him. And of course, Rosalie had decided to join us. "This might be a problem. Perhaps I should speak with the elders once more."

"Would you like me to arrange it for you?" Jacob asked, and the tone that he held, it was the tone of respect. Why couldn't he give any of us that tone except for Carlisle and perhaps Esme too? We all respected him, but it didn't like he was respecting us in that matter.

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Jacob." Carlisle replied with a grateful smile, which Jacob returned a bit awkwardly. In a flash, Carlisle had handed Jacob the phone. He murmured a thank you as he took the phone. We listened as he dialed the number, and I took this opportunity to try and get Bella to put me down.

"Bella, please put me down." I whispered quickly, fast enough for her to hear, and the family of course.

"But I'm having fun here." She whispered back with a smirk.

I sighed and shook my head, before gently smacking her shoulder. "You don't want me to be like Rosalie and smack you upside the head like what she always does to Emmett, would you?" I asked sweetly, while flashing her my most innocent smile.

She seemed to be thinking about it, or imagining the picture, before wincing and setting me on the ground quickly. I smiled up at her, and leant up to peck on her lips before turning to watch Jacob. He had finished dialing the number, and his eyes were boring into us as if he was watching a boring movie. I rolled my eyes at him, then felt myself being pulled back against Bella's front. I relaxed into her arms, and waited for whatever outcome that Jacob would bring to us. I honestly hated the feeling of being blind.

* * *

_A/N: The title doesn't suit the chapter but I can't think of anything else. You know what going to happen in the next chapter. And I think I might put Alice and Jacob in one of the chapter. _

_Thank you for your reviews. You guys are the reason for my fast update. =]  
_


	26. The Negotiation

**The Negotiation**

We all listened carefully as Jacob talked to the 'elder' or in this case, his dad Billy. We could hear it quite clearly, the conversation I mean. Bella was making it difficult for me to tune in what Jacob and Billy were talking about. Her hands, even though they were really not near where I didn't want them to be, were distracting me. Even with having her hands wrapped around my waist, with her thumbs stroking the skin that was covering behind the fabric, was taking all senses away from me, slowly. Not to mention, her breathing was so close to me, and all I could smell was her, all I could hear was her and it was maddening.

"Jacob Black, I command you to come straight home, now!" Demanded Billy from the other end of the line, and he was getting heated up from the sound of it.

"I'm still recovering dad, give me some time." Jacob sighed into the speaker, and once again Billy's voice rose.

"Then I will get Sam over there to retrieve you!" There was some shuffling from Billy's end of the line, and I knew that he was trying to get a hold of Sam. And by the way that Billy was wording the sentence, it sounded like Jacob was just an item, and not a human being, werewolf or not.

"Dad!" Jacob shouted into the phone, which had successfully got Billy's attention back to him. "I don't want anyone to come. I will go home when I'm fully recovered. I promise that I won't be siding with the bloodsuckers."

Oh, the nerve. Here he was, laying on our couch, and he had to call us by the name that we hated when we were all gathering around here. If I could get my hands on him, he'd be more than half-injured at the moment. Jasper, sensing that my anger was about to bust, not that I was really controlling it, sent calming wave at me, and instantly I felt myself relax.

"The treaty is broken!" Billy responded, angrily.

"Because of me! I attacked first!" Jacob said, though not in a calm tone, and he was really fighting to keep calm. I'm sure that Jasper was doing the best that he could to keep the dog at bay.

"Bella was turned!" Billy retorted. I didn't see anything wrong with that, since it was Bella's decision, and it was never really my intention to turn her in the first place.

"Not in Forks dad! Is there anything in the treaty that said that the treaty would be broken if one of them turned someone outside of Forks?" Jacob reasoned, and it looked like he was siding with us, or with Bella, just a little.

"You're siding with them?" Billy asked, in shock I would assume.

Jacob sighed, and brought his hand to the bridge of his nose and pinched it lightly. "No, dad, this is Bella's choice and I'd doubt that they would want her to experience the pain."

"Bella doesn't know what she wants. She still is young, Jacob."

Now it was Bella's turn to get angry. She retracted her arms from my waist, and instantly stormed over to Jacob's side and snatched the phone from him before he could protest.

"This is Bella, and I know what I damn want, thank you so much Billy." She half-yelled into the phone, and I knew that her tone was so heavily covered in sarcasm.

"Bella, you're still young, what about Charlie?" Billy asked, his tone softened.

"I'm young, but I know what I want!" She growled. "As for Charlie, I hope that he would forgive me one day. I didn't mean to leave him like that, but it's either me dead for real, or the, well, me vampire-dead." She shrugged.

"But you being dead is better than you killing people!" Billy bellowed, and that was just it, Bella had lost control. I quickly went over and snatched the phone from her, which she was nearly crushing it in her palm, and tossed it over at Jacob, whom caught it with ease.

"Talk to Billy, tell him that we'd rather have her stay alive than truly dead. Tell him that he doesn't know how much we love Bella. And if he says that he loves her, tell him to shut up and listen to what he is saying, because he doesn't love her at all. And before he says anything else, tell him to respect other people decisions, and mostly Bella's decisions." I told him, firmly, before pulling Bella up the stairs and towards our room.

When we were both inside, Bella immediately flopped down onto the bed on her stomach, and buried her head in the pillow. Already, I could hear the muffled scream, yet it was quite loud when we, as vampires, had enhanced hearing. I sighed softly and went over to the bed before taking a seat next to her. I waited for her scream to stop, and when it did, I put my hand on her arm, gently running it back and forth.

"Bella, he doesn't know you as well as we do. Don't take it to heart." I murmured softly, while continuing to run my hand along her arm.

She sighed, and shifted her head so that she was looking at me. "I won't, but it hurts when everyone keeps saying that I don't know what I want because I'm young. I know what I want, and I don't need anyone to plan my life for me."

"I know, sweetie, I know." I cooed as I lowered myself down, and kissed her cheek softly. Before I knew it, she had me under her while she was straddling me. This wasn't really part of the plan, well, my plan for that matter.

"Bella…" I half-whined, half-moaned when her hand made its way down south. Sure, I was sexually frustrated, and I knew that she must be too, but there were people down stairs, and someone was coming up the stairs.

"I'm sorry….but…I can't hold it in much longer." She quickly responded before capturing my lips within her own.

I pulled back, when the footsteps were coherent, and near. "Someone's coming Bella." I managed to utter out.

She sighed, shook her head, and went to attack my neck. I bit back a moan, though it was fighting its way out. "Let them come, and watch. I don't care."

"Bella!" I half-shouted upon hearing that. There was no way, in a million years, would I let anyone watch us making love. I placed my hands on her shoulders, and with the strength that I tried to get onto them, I pushed her back. She didn't budge, damn her newborn strength.

"Bella, please." By now, my voice wasn't really, exactly, what I wanted it to sound like. It was a half-moan, and a half-pleading tone. "I'll make it up to you…"

"Really?" She quickly asked, fully retracted her lips from my neck. I didn't know whether to sigh in relief, or at the loss of her lips on my skin.

"Yes, really, I'll do whatever you want until everything calms down."

She pouted then, and I had the sudden urge to capture her lips in mine, but I fought it back. "But that would be aaaaaaaaaages."

I looked at her, blinked, then started to giggle. "Oh come on Bella, I'm sure you can hold it in, just a little longer."

She sighed, nodded, and as she pushed herself off of me, Edward appeared in the room. He looked a little pain, and I didn't want to ask since I knew that it was because of Bella, being with me. I knew that it still brought him some great pain, but he really didn't show it, until it was too much.

"Jacob will be staying with us for a couple of days, then we would have to move." He said, his eyes were on anything but me and Bella.

"Where to?" I asked, since I still couldn't see pass Jacob.

"Alaska." He responded.

_Alaska, why? Didn't we just move back from there? Are we really be moving back with the Denali?_

He snorted then, in disapproval as he turned to look at me. "Alice, we have a house in Alaska. And we're not moving in with the Denali. Esme already had a house built, not so far from theirs."

I sighed, and nodded. I didn't mind seeing or spending time with the Denali. But I didn't want to bring any drama into their family, or danger into their family. Danger. My mind immediately flashed towards Victoria. Ever since we've came back from Italy, I haven't seen a vision of her.

"We will think about Victoria later." Edward said, his hands were shaking slightly. "Right now, Billy wanted to talk with Bella."

"Me? We have nothing to talk about." Bella growled lowly, and folded her arms across her chest as she looked at the window. Edward and I had to chuckle at the sight.

"He wants to apologize." Edward spoke once more, and she sighed.

"Fine, fine." She got off the bed, walked out of the room, and went down to the lounge. Edward remained in the room. I sat up, and hopped off the bed and looked up at him, worriedly.

"When we move to Alaska, you won't run off, would you?" I asked. In all honesty, I didn't want him to run off anywhere because Bella didn't choose him. That would devastate Esme, and he had already hurt her once.

"I'll try not to." He responded with his trademark crooked smile. I rolled my eyes, and hit him gently against his arm.

"Good, because Esme would miss you a lot."

"I know." He sighed. Then he tensed, before letting out a growl. "Someone wants to talk to you."

"Who?" I asked, rather quickly. I so hated the feeling of being blind.

"Jacob."

With that said, he disappeared out of the room. I followed him down, and saw that Bella was in a rather deep conversation with Billy. My eyes darted towards Jacob, and he was standing up. Looked like he was recovering, rather quickly. He looked over to me, mouthed the word 'Come' and left the house using the back door. Jasper looked over to me with concern in his eyes. I moved over to him and whispered that I'd be alright, then walked out of the house to join Jacob.

He waited for me to come out, before turning around and leading us into the woods. Typical, what was so important that he had to talk to me in the woods? I sighed and followed him nonetheless. He stopped, and we were out of hearing range, and turned to me with a pained look in his eyes.

"The pack won't let Bella live when I return to them."

* * *

_A/N: They better get a move on until Jake is fully healed ! Well, he's walking around now, so it's only gonna take him one day, but it seems like he wants to stay for two days to have the Cullens fully prepared. He's such a sweet guy, with a temper. And it's not like whatever he's going to say to Alice is gonna be unheard by Edward, since he reads minds. And Bella needs to control her hormones. And I might set Edward up with Tanya. And somehow get Maria down to set her up with Jasper. I do not know. It's a might. 50/50 chance lol._

_Thanks for the review.  
_


	27. A Warning In Advance

**A Warning In Advance**

They wouldn't leave Bella alone. She had no choice but to become one of us because she feared that the Volturi would kill us off. These wolves had no hearts in the matter. All they cared about was their treaty. There wasn't even a treaty in the first place. They had screwed it up once as well. Edward had seen it in the previous Alpha's mind. And of course his words didn't go silent for our vampire ears to hear. Sam had hurt a human as well, so why wasn't he getting punished for that? Why did we have to pay for something that we never meant it to happen? The werewolves weren't being fair on their part, and this was why I didn't like the sound of them killing Bella off, or any member of the family for that matter.

"Did Billy tell you?" I asked, my tone was cold, couldn't blame me, I didn't like that man one bit, when he started saying that Bella didn't know what she wanted.

Jacob shook his head. "No, when the pack were racing back to the Reservation, I heard them saying they won't leave Bella alone. But they won't attack if I'm here." He looked down, as if debating whether he should be here just a little more, or not.

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want. We won't force you to do it." I said softly, which surprised me, I never really been a soft spoken vampire towards a werewolf.

"But Bella…" He whispered, and I saw that he was trembling. Poor boy, I knew that he had feelings for Bella, yet I never thought how much those feelings had grew.

"We'll protect her. She's in good hands." I said reassuringly. It was true, Jasper and Emmett were the best fighters in the family. Emmett was the second, judging by his brute strength. Jasper was the first, since he used to be a Major, and led the newborn army and all that jazz. Besides, this would include Bella's newborn strength and agility as well. But I don't want to see that monster side of her again, to say that it scare me was understandable.

Jacob let out a chuckle. My eyes narrowed at him. "You barely be able to protect yourself against me earlier." He spoke, his tone seemed to be full of amusement.

"Oh yeah? Who got who limping?" I asked, snorting slightly as I folded my arms.

"You've got in a good hit." He stated, his lips tugging up into a smirk, revealing his white teeth. How I wanted to wash that smirk off of him with a kick to the groin.

"Not really, you were just slow." I replied back, smirking as I did so. He let out a growl, but he didn't look like he was about to phase.

"I could of have killed you." He spat. Now he was getting a little grouchy.

"Try, and I'll make sure to put you on your leash." I snarled, the smirk had soon being washed off from my porcelain face.

"Bite me." He growled, his body trembling with the anger. Not to mention, with the scent of me washing over him, it was sure to trigger the wolf inside him.

"Tempting, but you taste like dirt the last time I got my teeth sank into you." I snarled, dropping my position into a crouch just to ready myself if he decided to pounce.

By this time the family had came out, and they were standing beside me. Bella came up to me, and try as she might, she couldn't make me go behind her. I wasn't even sure whether the dog was joking or not, but I couldn't let my guard down.

"Jake, what's the meaning of this?" Bella asked, or more like scolded, as she whipped her head towards Jacob.

Jacob shrugged as if nothing had happened. "Nothing, we were just discussing." He said, though there was a hint of a growl. His body didn't seem to stop shaking.

"You two growling and snarling didn't make it sound like it's nothing." Bella stated firmly, her eyes were still on Jacob, though they hardened a little to make her point.

I sighed and touched her arm gently. She turned to look at me, her eyes quickly softened. "We were just discussing."

"But you two were growling and snarling." She quickly said before whipping her head back at Jacob once again. "And you looked like you were going to phase and attack her again." Her tone was cold, and I sighed.

"Bella, we got off at the wrong foot." I tried to explain, but it seemed like she was more busy glaring at Jacob than paying attention to me. "Bella…"

She sighed before turning her attention to me. Then her eyes trailed down to the shoulder Jacob had bitten. Her hand reached over it, and touched that spot that Jacob's jaw had once clamped down on my marble skin. The injury had healed, but only leaving the after effect of the pain, but it wasn't much.

"I can't see you hurt anymore." She softly murmured as her hand lifted from my shoulder to touch my face. Instinctively, I leaned into the touch and sighed contently.

"Right now, we should be worrying about you." I answered, and she chuckled as if she had heard something silly coming from me.

"I can take care of myself." She said with a little bit of proudness in her tone. I sighed, it was true, she didn't need us to protect her anymore now when she had become a vampire, and a newborn one at that.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I want to see you get hurt." I sighed, casting my eyes down on the ground. She cupped my cheek and lifted my face upward so that our eyes connected.

"I won't get hurt." She stated firmly.

"You don't—"

"I promise." She cut me off. Well, how could I argue with that? However, Edward let out a low growl and our heads immediately looked back at him.

"We need to start packing." He said. Everyone looked confused, apart from me and Jacob.

"Why?" Rosalie asked, annoyed evident in her tone.

"Because as soon as Jacob leaves, the wolves will attack us again." Edward answered Rosalie's answer without missing a beat.

"Jacob is well enough to leave at this moment." Carlisle said as he looked back at Jacob.

"I won't leave until I know that Bella is safe, away from Forks." Jacob grunted at the last bit. I knew that he didn't want Bella to leave Forks, but there wasn't much that he could do.

Esme, being the motherly figure, understood very well about Jacob's feelings towards Bella. She stepped forward, while everyone watched as she approached Jacob. As if the heating of Jacob's skin or the stank radiating from him had no effect on her, she reached out and grabbed a hold on his hand. Edward scoffed as he turned away. It looked like he knew what she was about to say.

"Jacob, if you don't want to leave Bella, you are welcome to stay with us. Then again, you are welcome to visit her whenever you like." Her soft voice flown towards him, and he faltered slightly. I bet he didn't see that coming. I didn't see that coming, but I didn't need to see into the future when I knew what she was going to ask him.

"Umm…Thank you for the offer, but I'll just talk to her on the phone…or something." Jacob answered, unsure of himself. Bella chuckled.

"Something would be what, Jacob?" She asked, seemingly amused of what he was going to say.

"Jeez, I don't know." Jacob groaned out in a little annoyance.

"Aww, come on. Can't you amuse me anymore?" Bella asked, or rather pressed on.

"Bella…" He groaned once again, then frowned. "Do you want to eat mud?"

"Mud?" She repeated the question. She seemed to be thinking about it, then smirked. "I know that we used to make mud pies when we were little, but I've never thought that _you_ could actually eat one." She mused, gaining herself laughter from the whole family.

"I haven't eaten one." Jacob quickly said, defending himself.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" He answered, rather desperately.

"Then how come all I can smell is mud and earth on you?" She asked, and I could tell that she could barely hold the laughter in.

"You are unbelievable!" Jacob shouted out, throwing his arms in the air, successfully pulled his hand back from Esme's grip. Then he stormed off, towards the house, and that was when Bella burst out in laughter.

"That was so mean Bella." I frowned, but I knew that I couldn't hide the smirk that was on my face.

"What? You enjoyed it as much as I did at that look of defeat in his face." Bella responded.

"But that wasn't nice." Esme softly spoke, though amusement clearly showing in her tone.

"Serve the dog right." Rosalie scoffed, but of course she was smiling as well.

"I made everyone happy." Bella beamed, and everyone laughed once more.

Emmett then came up to Bella, and Bella immediately stopped beaming. She stared at him, cautiously, and preparing herself from any soon to come attack or jokes from him. Emmett grinned widely, and she stepped back. I saw Edward rolled his eyes so I didn't step in. I wanted to see this for myself. Then, too quick for Bella to even dodge him, Emmett scooped her up into his arms and spun her around, ten times faster than anything that I've ever seen him do. I could barely make out what Bella was shouting.

"Put me down!" She cried, and I heard the soft pounding of fists against his back, along with his booming laughter.

"Doesn't hurt Bella."

"Then I will make it hurt!"

I heard a loud thud, and that was when Emmett stopped with a wince. I looked up at them, Bella was frowning, then I turned to look at Emmett and of course, he was grimacing in pain. I sighed and shook my head. "Honestly, when will you learn Emmett?"

"Never." He retorted, still his voice rang out in a painful tone. His arms had loosened around Bella, so she easily slipped out of his muscled arms and came over to me, hiding herself behind me from me. I rolled my eyes, like that would help.

"Do you want me to be his next target?" I asked, looking at her over my shoulder.

She shook her head quickly. "Hide me."

"How? You're taller than me." I sighed and shook my head. This was going to be a little annoying.

"Tell me about it." Edward spoke while he snorted. He took a quick glance at Emmett, and shook his head a little in disapproval. Whatever Emmett had in his sleeves, I didn't like it one bit.

"Let's get back inside, I don't want to see the dog roaming around without its leash." Rosalie frowned before quickly going back into the house. The rest followed, except Emmett.

"Whatever you're going to do, all of your clothes will be pink if you even dared of doing anything." I said, my eyes narrowing in a threat. His eyes widened, then he hung his head, his lips moving but there was no words coming out of it. Then he looked back, the look of defeat in his face.

"I will get you…." He paused as I raised an eyebrow at him. "One day…" He added before flitting towards the house. I let out a scoff at his retreating form.

"Men and their fear of feminine colors." I heard Bella muttered, so I turned to look at her.

"You fear them too." I said as my eyes twinkled in amusement. She looked back at me, her mouth agape. I chuckled and before she made a dash for me, I had already run off towards the house. I heard her growl behind me, and that caused me to giggle. Everything was going to be okay, as long as the wolves wouldn't decide to come early while Jacob was still here.

* * *

_A/N: 'Proudness' - not in the dictionary, but I don't care. Another makeup word, ehe._

_The low jokes turned serious and if the family didn't come out, I'm sure that Jacob and Alice will try to kill each other, again. Alice might win, since I'm all for Alice winning. And Esme is too nice, just toooo nice. And Emmett will never learn. And Rosalie will continue to be a bitch. And thank you for the review. =]  
_


	28. Unexpected Surprise

**Unexpected Surprise**

Jacob had decided to stay longer when we all got back from a hunt later that day. Edward could read that he didn't want to leave that early, because that would shorten his time with Bella. And so, in the past two days, Bella and Jacob had been hanging out while I would sulk around waiting for my beloved to come back. Sad I know, and not entirely me, and I know that we have forever together, but forever wasn't long enough. I was getting a bit obsessed over Bella, Edward and Emmett had noted that. Well, it was either waiting for Bella to return or doing nothing. Basically, waiting for Bella to return was doing nothing. So, I had two tasks that could roll into one. Not a very bad idea after all.

"And you're giving me a headache." Came a familiar voice that I knew it was my brother. I turned to look at him, from where I was perched up on the window edge, just blankly staring out at the woods where I could hear Jacob's and Bella's laughter.

"I didn't know we vampires get headaches." I responded with amusement in my tone. If we did get headaches, then there wasn't any single medicine that would help to get rid of the pain, not that I've experienced headaches before, but I know that as soon as we would swallow those tablets, they would come out the way that we had put them in.

"Exactly, I didn't know that I would get one until today." He responded, snorting slightly but it was playful.

"Need some painkillers?" I suggested, although I didn't know if it would be wise for him to even take one step closer to having those nasty small things down his throat. I imagined him shoving it down his throat, then barfing it back up at his mouth. I shuddered at the image, and he too shuddered and winced from it.

"Must you think of that?" He asked, a little annoyed that I did actually thought of that.

I shrugged. "At least I'm not thinking of Bella, right?" I said, and as soon as those words left my mouth, I thought of Bella once more. How I wanted to hold her right now. How I wanted to take her shopping but couldn't because we were going to leave as soon as Jacob would return to his pack. How I wanted to – and the thought got cut off by Edward's grunting. "Or maybe not…"

"You're as bad as Jacob." He commented, and I frowned, swinging my legs over from the edge and dangled them to the floor, but not really touching the floor since I was that short.

"Hey! At least he's spending time with her right now!" I replied rather stubbornly, and crossed my arms across my chest with a pout as if I was a kid that had her precious doll taken away from her. Edward looked at me, as if he couldn't believe that I was acting this way. We stayed like this for a while, until he decided to let his laughter be heard. And no, not only by me, but everyone else in the house as well. Emmett had to appear right at this second, so I had to roll my eyes at his presence.

"Go hang out with them, you know you want to." Emmett said lowly, his arms crossed over his chest as he bent down close to me, and yes his face was just a few inches away from mine. His eyebrows were wriggling suggestively, and somehow I had the sudden urge to shave them off.

"They're probably catching up, I don't want to intrude." I said, my eyes still stared at his face, and his eyebrows ceased their wriggling and he threw his head back with a sigh, out of disappointment. Then I frowned, oh if he was going to say what he is going to….

"Come on! It'd be a hot threesome!"

There it was. I sighed as Rosalie suddenly appeared behind him and smacked him at the back of his head. Sometimes I wondered if Rosalie was more of a mother to Emmett, or she was even his wife. Because, most of the time, Emmett would act so much like a child and Rosalie his mother. In a way, their relationship was a bit funny to watch. And without Emmett being the entertainer and the clown in any tensed situations, then I'd doubt this family would come to understand each other and love each other as one.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, there will be no dog humping my sisters in this house. Furthermore, there will be no threesome or foursome or any kind of number that you would want to see, or do, in this house. Am I making myself clear?" Rosalie spoke, stern, firm, icy cold, with a glare of disapproval to match her posture at this moment. Edward and I had to both hold in our laughter as we watched Rosalie lectured her big of a teddy bear husband.

Emmett turned to look at her, readying to say something smart back, but his mouth only dropped a little when he saw the look on her face. Anyone would make a run for it if that look was being directed to them. He closed his mouth, his head hang down as his eyes were glued on the floor. It looked like he was a little child being scolded by his mother. A small giggle escaped from my lips, and my hand quickly flew over my mouth to muffle it.

"Yes, I understand." He mumbled quietly. No humans would be able to hear that, but we could, and Rosalie didn't want to have any of that.

"Excuse me?" Her voice was more softer, but it still held an edge to it.

"Yes, I understand ma'am!" He quickly said a bit louder before looking up at Rosalie with glittering eyes. She rolled her eyes, sighed, patted his head for being a good boy, and another giggle escaped my lips but was being muffled by my hand.

"Let's go, and leave Edward and Alice alone while they talk about…._their_ Bella." Rosalie looked over to us and smirked, before grabbing Emmett's arm and pulling him away. He let her pulled him away, like a puppy that he was, and when we heard them going upstairs, we let our laughter rang throughout the house. It was always hilarious to see Rosalie lecturing Emmett. It wasn't really fun watching Esme lecturing him, since she was our 'mother' in a way. But with Rosalie, there was always entertainment in it.

"Care to share the story behind your laughter?" A soft, angelic voice asked and I knew who it belonged to. I quickly stopped laughing, looked up and there she was, standing there with an amused smile gracing on her lips. I hopped off of the window edge and jumped on her with my arms wrapped around her in a fierce hug, as if I hadn't seen her for so long.

"Bella!" I squealed, and grinned like a maniac. I heard her chuckle and hugged me back.

"You miss me that much huh?" She asked, her tone was full with amusement.

"Of course! Every single second!" I answered back, still squealing in her ears and I somehow know that if she could bleed, her ears would be bleeding right now.

"That's why I came back." She chuckled once more before loosening her arms around me. Then her voice became serious. "But that's not the only reason why."

I loosened my grip around her, and pulled back only a little so I could see up her face. It looked like she was holding back a growl, since her chest was vibrating with it at the moment. I turned to Edward, and see that he was pretty much doing the same thing. Then Jacob came, the look on his face was of disappointment. Edward called everyone to us, and I wondered what was going on. Boy, how I hated to not know what the future would bring, when there was someone blocking me without my consent.

"Bella, what's happening?" I asked curiously, and by the look of everyone that didn't know, they were immensely curious to what was going on.

"The pack is going to be here soon." Bella muttered, her teeth gritted together to keep the growl from coming out. I quickly turned to Jacob, confused, and a little taken aback. Why would they come when Jacob was here, and doing fine?

As if to answer my unasked question, Jacob let out a small growl while his hands clenched into fists. "Sam figured out that I was just staying over because of Bella, and he told the elders about it. I heard every single word that he spoke to my dad and the elders when I was in my wolf form. They're going to attack, and since I'm all back and healthy, they're expecting me to join them."

Everyone gasped, and was quiet for only a second before I decided to break it. "They went back on their words, does this mean we have to hold you hostage?"

Jacob looked at me as if I was insane, then he let out a bellow laugh. I didn't get it, there wasn't anything funny in this situation. I looked up at Bella, and there was no restraining growl on her face. In fact, her face was one of amusement. I looked back to Jacob, and saw that he was calming down a bit. He looked at me and smirked, as if what I just said then amused him greatly.

"Now that is a very fine idea." His smirk widened as he looked over to Bella, whom was now smirking also.

"So, would you like to sit back on a chair, while we tie you up?" She asked playfully. "Or would you rather have us tie you up on a log while we carry you around?"

"And roast me?" He asked, raising his eyebrow and trying to sound terrify at what Bella was suggesting, but failing miserably.

"Now that is a dandy fine idea." Bella responded, and soon the whole house erupted with laughter, but I didn't join them. I didn't see this situation funny, at all.

"Is this our last laugh…with each other?" I didn't realize that my voice was a bit shaky when I actually managed the words to come out myself. I felt Bella's arms tightened around me, so I took this as an advantage to bury my face in her chest. "I don't want this to be our last laugh." I murmured against her chest, my body started to shake uncontrollably.

The laughter was gone, and the atmosphere changed. This couldn't really be the end. It just couldn't. "Shh, Alice, we will make it out alive." Bella's words were soft and reassured in my ears, but instead of believing those words, I went against it because I knew that the pack would attack, and who knew if anyone of us would be able to stay alive long enough to reunite with each other again?

"Alice, please, doesn't think like that. We will fight as a family, and we will die as a family. We will always have each other's back." Edward was the second to speak up, his words – once again – sounded so reassuring and I didn't know what to think anymore. I could only nod against Bella's chest, while trying to stop my body from shaking in vain.

"When are they going to come?" I heard Emmett asked, and he sounded like he was all in for this battle. That was just like him.

"Soon, very soon." Jacob answered, and that was then that we all heard a loud howl in the woods, and several heavy steps running towards us. Everyone was preparing for this when the pack had decided to attack us in surprise. That was one of the reasons why we didn't go anywhere, much less go out to hunt. Bella and Jacob had always stayed close to the house whenever they were together, just in case Bella would come running in if there was some oppose danger. And there it was, six individual wolves were running to us.

Wait…six? This wasn't right, last time I saw the pack, there was only four excluding Jacob. So, how the hell did they gain two new young pups in just two freaking days? My body had stopped shaking, so I shifted my face to look over at Jacob. He didn't seem to be surprised by the increasing number, as if he was expecting the pack to get a little bigger. I could see that he was shaking though, and I could see that he was trying to keep his 'wolf' inside of him under control, but what for? I sighed, being with wolves didn't help me relax at all, and now we were under attack, and I have to watch as Bella go berserker again. This should be….fun.

* * *

_A/N: Yay, another action coming up. So, are you guys Team Werewolves or Team Vampire? Then again, I'm not even sure if Jacob is going to side with the Cullens or not. Well, he might, since it's Bella that we're talking about here, and they did spend a lot of time together catching up and all. And the two new members of the wolves? You know who they are. ;]_

_  
Thank you so much for the reviews guys. =]  
_


	29. Dead or Alive

**Dead or Alive**

Their heavy steps were more coherent now, and so clear to our vampires' ears, not to mention if Bella was still human she would still be hearing them too. I pulled away from Bella, looked around at the family and memorizing their features as best as I could, although I knew that I would never forget their faces in a million of years. I didn't know what would happen now, and I know that I may be relying too heavily on my foreseeing ability but it would be helpful at this moment. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate on any of our future ahead, I would come up as blank. I didn't like the look of this, and no one liked the look of this as well but they acted so calm. Must be Jasper, he was always calm under any circumstances unless he couldn't handle our overwhelming nervousness, and anxiety. This war, this battle, we shouldn't really fight it since it wouldn't give us any satisfaction. Well, maybe it would give the wolves satisfaction to kill us, and it would give Emmett some entertainment/action, but we wouldn't gain anything from this.

Wolves, their brains held nothing but an empty space there.

Edward chuckled, and everyone looked to him and shrugged. I knew what he was chuckling about, so I smiled at him when we both had the same thought. He smiled back, before a frown replaced it. "It's time."

I sighed, and before I could say anything, Emmett cut in. "Let's kick some asses!" And with that, pounding a fist into his other palm for some good measures. The women rolled their eyes, while the men chuckled immensely.

"Jacob?" I turned to him, and he shot his head and our eyes met. I could see the battle within himself, and I sighed. I understood what he was feeling. "You can sit out. This does not concern you."

"I can't sit out of this." Jacob answered, sharply, which caused me to sigh again. "I'm doing this for Bella. I will be protecting Bella, and no one else."

"But why? I'm a vampire now, Jake. You don't have to." Bella tried to reason with him, but it was in vain.

"I have a choice, and this is it. I won't sit back and let the pack take you away from me. No, I won't sit back and watch as they tear you apart." He spoke with sadness covering in his tone. And with that, he left the house. A howl came afterward outside the house, and we knew that he had phased.

We immediately went out with them, and already we saw Jacob snarling and growling at the six other werewolves who had stood their ground, but I knew not for long. I grabbed onto Bella's hand, clutching it tightly in my own, hoping and wishing for the best that whatever would happen to us, we would always be together, even when we die. I took a quick glance at my family, their expressions were unreadable, as if they were preparing for the worse. Emmett and Jasper had gone up the front, trying to shield us. Edward soon joined them, and Carlisle later. They were protecting the women, and I felt Bella tugging at my hand, as if asking permission if she could join them as well. I tightened my grip around her, and she understood that I wanted her to be by my side.

Sam stepped forward, and growled at Jacob. Jacob growled back, and that was it, they lunged at each other like no one was even there. I noticed the two new wolves, and they looked torn between joining the pack into fighting this battle, or just sitting back on the sideline to watch. But there was one werewolf, and Edward had whispered to us that it was a female, would only join the fight if her brother, the other new werewolf, would join as well. My eyes shifted over to her brother, and I immediately knew that he was young. How could the Quilette tribe let the young boy out into battle and sacrifice himself? Jacob was young also, so are the other two younger werewolves that were his friends. These Elders, whoever they were, were heartless for the fact that they got _children_ fighting for them.

I heard a yelp of pain and my head quickly snapped towards the two prowling wolves. Jacob had flung Sam over to the side by his neck, and judging by that yelp, Sam was in pain. Sam hit the ground, and soon he stood up slowly, staggering a bit, as he whimpered. Jacob stood his ground, his eyes hardened on Sam as his head held up high like a true Alpha that he was. Edward was passing information onto us. Sometimes, his mind reading ability could come of use.

"Jacob is telling Sam to back down, and go back. He is also telling the rest of the pack to not join into the blood fest, since there is no reason for neither of them nor us to die." Edward whispered, and we didn't move as we listened to him. Jacob was thinking of us, but more importantly, Bella. His devotion for her was all but showing by his stance. His head held proudly, his chest puffing out with his eyes looking down at his underling.

But then there was a snapping roar, and when I turned to look at what was happening, there was another wolf from the pack, as big as Sam, had lunged towards us. He wasn't aiming at anyone in particularly, but Emmett had declared that he would have this guy. Thundering crashed, but not from the sky, it was from the collision of the wolf and Emmett. I heard Bella whispered the wolf's name; Paul. So we all stood, watching as Emmett and Paul had a go at each other. And Jacob staring down at Sam, while the rest of the pack looked totally lost. What was good with declaring a war when their second in command leader wasn't good enough to lead the pack?

Emmett had got in several good hits, which had weakened Paul greatly. Truth to be told, Paul wasn't what Emmett would look for in a fight. Emmett was kicking Paul and punching him around like a rag doll, and Paul was trying desperately to get a hit on Emmett. Emmett's strength wasn't to be questioned, and yet Paul thought that he could have a shot at beating Emmett. Wrong. I had grown bored of watching Emmett and Paul going about, so I switched my attention back to Sam and Jacob. Jacob had no longer looking down at Sam, and they seemed to be staring at each other's eyes in a silent conversation. Edward frowned deeply, it looked like he was listening to something that he didn't want to be listening to.

Jacob let out a snort, well it sounded sort of a snort, and turned his head away from Sam to look at the new wolves. Sam took this as an advantage to run pass him and towards us. Edward was caught off guard, so he didn't have the chance to stop him when Sam was about to tackle him down. However, instead of tackling Edward down like he had hoped, Jasper lunged himself at Sam and knocked him off. Everything happened so fast for any humans' eyes to make out what was going on. Then I heard a sickening and painful yelp, knowing that it was from Sam. It was then that the pack decided to join in, with the exclusive of the two new wolves. The two stood on the sideline, while the young wolf had his tail between his legs, and his ears flattening back as he whimpered in sadness. His eyes spoke everything, he didn't want this to happen as well.

Embry and Quil, as Bella had whispered their names, lunged forward. Carlisle took Embry while Edward took Quil, leaving us women with absolutely nothing to do. Esme moved in to help Carlisle, and Rosalie moved in to help Edward even though she knew that he didn't need help. That left me and Bella just stood there, watching as our family engaged into a battle of the centuries. Our family should be angry that the wolves had broken the treaty, yet we weren't. We still had that small portion of hope that we could be of an alliance, somewhat.

Then Bella tensed beside me, which got me all concern. I looked over to her, and was about to ask what was wrong when her head whipped behind us. Her crimson eyes starting to change into that pitch black eyes that they were not a couple of days ago when she had injured Jacob. She had smelt danger, or something that was related to danger. Her lips then pulled back, revealing those razor sharp teeth, and she was hissing at whatever that was behind those woods.

"Intruders." She spoke beneath her breath, enough for our family and me to hear. Even if they had heard it, they didn't take their focus off from the battle that they were going on at. Somewhere behind me, I heard Jacob growling as if he was breaking someone's fight.

"Who? How ma – " I was cut short when I got a whiff of a familiar scent, and three other new scents. The familiar scent belonged to no one but our old friend; Victoria. This was exactly why I hated to have my visions taken from me.

"Victoria, and three newborns." I hissed and that had gotten my family attention, but not for long when the wolves used it as an advantage.

Our eyes looked on, and not for long Victoria and her minions appeared in our sight. Their eyes were of a deep crimson, and they had smirks on their faces as if they had arrived at a party that had gotten started without them. To us, it was a bad timing. To them, it was good timing. We had the werewolves on one hand, Victoria and her little followers on the other. This was going to be some hell of a fight, excuse my language.

"Well, well, well, looks like we just walked right into a party my dearest." Victoria spoke, her voice was soft as silk, but held the greatest poison of the vampire that had lost a mate. The other three chuckled darkly, their eyes looking over at us.

Then she turned to the three of the vampires, her eyes scanning them before smiling, her head tipping over to my direction. "Why don't you two _force_ her to dance? While me and Riley will take Bella." With that said, I found myself surrounded by the two newborns, while Victoria and the one named Riley looked about to tackle her.

"Alice…" Bella murmured softly, squeezing my hand. I know what she was going to say, I didn't need to see the future to see this.

"No, Bella. I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself." I said, in reassurance more to her than possibly myself. I squeezed her hand, for one last time, before letting go and quickly as a blur, I had already pounced on the first newborn that I had my eyes on.

The impact of the pounce was strong enough for it to fall back, and I took my cue to grab onto its neck. I was about to yank its neck out but stopped and blurred out of the way when I knew another body was lunging towards my own. I was fighting two newborns here, so I couldn't really focus on actually one newborn, while the other would likely to rip me apart. They both got up, and snarled at me while I hissed at them. Before any of them could attack, the two new wolves lunged forward and grabbed one of the newborns by its arms, dragging it off towards the wood. I had to thank them later, and whoever that told them to come to my aid. I didn't dwell on that fact for long when the remaining newborn lunged at me. I dodged it quickly, but not quick enough when it brought its foot right up to my face. My reflexes were good, so I grabbed onto its foot and, with a low hiss, broke it and yanked its foot back, before forcefully throwing it at its face. That was, indeed, a great humiliation.

It snarled at me, and even with only a foot left, charged at me. So that was when everyone was occupying with our own little battles. I didn't get the chance to see Bella when she was fighting Victoria and Riley. Well, I know that she was fighting next to me, but the thought of her getting hurt just made me want to finish this newborn off and come to her aid. If only the wolves would just go away so my visions would come back. As if.

* * *

_A/N: Throw a foot at it ! Lol._

_Um, I have something to say to one of my anonymous reviewer go by the name - I think - Boo. _

**I don't expect you to read my fanfic. I actually don't even know why you even bother, but there's something you should really know. You need to learn how to read. Because, quite frankly, this is a Bella x Alice fanfic. And, you said there isn't enough Alice x Bella moment, go back several chapters and read. They weren't sexually frustrated without a reason, and Bella is more sexually frustrated than Alice but when the time comes, I will have YOU****perving on that particular chapter. Because, my fanfic is my fanfic, I can do what the hell I want to do with it. I'm not the type of girl that would sit here, and write numerous sex scenes between Bella x Alice so you can go off and take a cold shower or masturbate while reading it. I like my action, because I enjoy writing action. Do you expect me to write -**_ And the fight was on for several hours but no one got hurt._**Bla bla, then have me skip straight up to a steamy sex chapter? No, my fanfic don't work like that. I like detail, and I put a lot of detail in it, especially fight scenes and sex scenes. Especially sex scenes -cough-. If you want to read THAT. Go read Change of Heart, the last chapter is the most steamiest sex scene I have ever written. So please, if you don't enjoy reading my fanfic, then stop, altogether. If you want sex, and more sex scenes between them, write your own. I may be a perv, but I'm not as much as a perv as you may****think I am.**

_Well, other that that, I thank you for all those that have reviews. =]_


	30. Discovery

Bella's POV

**Discovery**

I know that I shouldn't really leave Alice alone with those two newborns. With the werewolves around, her psychic visions were as good as nothing. I know that I shouldn't really underestimate her, but I couldn't help but worry that she might get hurt. I didn't want to see her get hurt, and I didn't care if I'd have to put myself in between the danger to save her. I shouldn't really be focusing on Alice at this moment, knowing that the more I focused on her the more I wouldn't be able to get rid of these trashes; Victoria and Riley. As soon as these trashes were dumped, I could go and help Alice out. I didn't want to leave her alone with those two newborns. Much less, we were under attack from the wolves, I didn't want her to be caught off guard. I didn't want myself to be caught off guard either. The outcome of this little – turned into big – battle was unpredictable.

Victoria and Riley were circling around me, making it hard for me to escape or get a pin on who I really wanted to go after. Well, I wanted to go after Riley first, just to get rid of him before going after Victoria. Well, actually, I didn't want to fight Victoria. Not that I'd know I wouldn't or would win against her, I just didn't want to hurt a woman. I understood that Edward had killed her mate; James, but it wasn't like James really did love her. Their relationship was only of a convenience, so James could manipulate her into thinking that he did truly love her. I wondered if Victoria had a brain. Maybe she had one, but her brain was filled with the thoughts of revenge. I would avenge Alice if anything was to happen to her, so I could only empathize where Victoria was coming from.

I couldn't really dwell on those facts at this moment, not when Riley had made a move for my arm. Tough luck, even if he was a newborn, I wasn't going to let him have my arm. Victoria seemed to be uninterested in the fight, since all she did was just circling around me and Riley as we tried to fight each other off. Riley snapped his teeth at me, trying to get to my face. He had me pinned down, hard, against the ground and he was using all of his strength to do so. I struggled to get free, and when he had let himself slip and kneed him where it would hurt the most; his groin. He bellowed out in pain as he rolled off of me. I instantly flipped onto my feet and bent down to grab him by the hair. Then I saw a flash of red. I didn't turn to see who it was, all I did was throwing Riley's body towards at vampire. When the two bodies collided, it was when I turned to look at the vampire; Victoria.

Honestly, when will she ever learn? Not in this lifetime obviously. She shoved Riley away from her, and made a lunge at me again. This time, I didn't care whether she was a woman or not, she was the reason that Alice was now fighting two newborns at her disadvantage. I felt the monster inside me roar, and now it had taken full control of my body. I let it, and was pleased that a ripple of snarl escaped my lips. Victoria halted not too far from where I could see her, it was only an arm away after all. I didn't know why she stopped, but I didn't care. The look on her face was pure fear, and once again I didn't care. I lunged forward, and she managed to dodge me, merely. When I had caught thin air, I quickly turned and lunged at her again. This time she didn't have enough time to avoid me, and that was then I sent the both of us to the ground. My thighs were locked tightly against her sides, my knees were pinning both of her hands down while one of my hand was pinning her head down. I wasn't going to kill her that easily, I was going to make her suffer, for even thinking of hurting my Alice.

I brought my idle hand up, each of my fingers curling to make a fist individually. My fist came down towards her face, repeatedly fracturing her perfected porcelain face, cracking the beauty that she had held thanked to immortality. When my fist was coming down for…I've lost count, I was being thrown across the field, and my back hit a tree but I didn't stop there. My back collided with a few trees, breaking them in a process, before my body hit the ground at the last tree. My head quickly jerked up and I immediately saw Riley helping Victoria out. Well, this should be fun. The corner of my lips turned up into a sadistic smirk, and instantly I felt something inside of my body started to change, like something was trying to be pulled out of me. At first, the sensation was almost painful, that my life was being sucked out of me. But then it stopped, and I was filled with a feeling of freedom, like I could fly, until I felt as if I had just killed someone.

It was odd, but that wouldn't top the fact that I was now staring at Victoria, or rather, helping her up. Why the hell was I helping her up? After that mental question, and I brought a fist straight into her stomach, making her gasp in surprise. Why the hell was she surprise for?

"Riley…what…are you…doing…?" She asked weakly, her voice was out of breath and she was confused.

Riley? I turned and stared down at my hand. This here was not my hand. Hell, it didn't matter, Victoria was going to hell anyway. I punched her again, now using Riley's body which was rather odd. She choked on some air, not like she would need it. I let her go, and she began to fall forward but before she could hit the ground, I grabbed a hold of her hair, stopping her in mid-air though as she was in a kneeling position. She looked up at me, in fear of what I might do. I smirked down at her, the little sadistic smirk that I remembered James used to give me. I pressed my knee against her back, and bent her backward. There was a few sickening pop, but I didn't mind. Soon, my knee was replaced by my foot, and Victoria was angled in the most painful position of all time, and this had to be the first to be written down in history. There wouldn't be anyone, as flexible as they might be, could have their body being bent back as far as their upper body would allow it. As far as their upper body wouldn't be popping or ripping in half.

"Any last word?" I asked, my venom seemed to be spilling down at the corner of my lips now, but I didn't make an attempt to lick the venom off. Because, that was not my venom, and this was not my body to begin with.

"Riley…why…" She began but I cut her off with a hard jerk, earning me a loud sickening pop and she winced.

"I am not Riley, I'm Bella. And you're thinking of killing off my mate, **my** Alice, and I cannot let you do that. Goodbye, Victoria. It was nice to see you, again." I grinned down at her, and I bet I would look like a serial killer at this moment. Her eyes widened in comprehension, and that was when I slowly jerked her head back a little bit more, until I quickly yanked her head off. Her body fell down on the ground with a thud, and I dropped her head on the ground, not caring if it would shatter now.

"Now, how the hell am I going to get out of this stupid body?" I asked lowly, and the question was to myself. I started to slap his marble face, but stopped when I could actually feel the pain. This wasn't exactly good, not only that I could control his body, I could feel his pain too.

"This is just lovely." I sighed and turned to look at my body, lying motionless on the ground. I tried really hard to concentrate on going back into my body, but it was in no avail. I sighed, but that didn't stop me from trying. I focused on my body again, and tried to bring up the feeling of when I was being sucked out of my body. And there it was, after several failed attempts, I felt it again. This time, however, I felt as if I was being freed from a prison that I had been put in for decades. And the feeling was soon to be replaced of the feeling of being home.

I twitched, and looked forward. My vision was still a blur, but that didn't go on for long. My vision began to clear when I saw Riley standing there, motionless. His mouth was agape, and his eyes looked like he wasn't even in there. I stood up on my feet, and saw that he was slowly coming into his senses. He gasped, aloud, and looked down at the corpse of Victoria. I followed his eyes, and smirked at what I had done. All too soon, I found my back being pressed against a tree once more, but now with a hand grasping tightly around my neck. Well, I knew who that hand belonged to, so I shouldn't really be laughing menacingly at this moment, huh?

"You…you…BITCH!" Riley snarled at me, bringing his fist back and pushed it forward. His fist made contact with my face, and really, that was the whole reason why I stopped laughing.

I grasped tightly onto his wrist, attempting to squeeze it as he tried to take the air out of my lung. I didn't need it, but the feeling of my neck being crushed underneath his hand wasn't such a good feeling. All the while, his fist was pounding into me, while I tried to loosen his grip. It only worked when he was being pulled away from me, or rather, flung away from me and I heard a thunderous crash. Soon, a pair of petite arms wrapped around my waist, hoisting me up. I smiled at the feel of her arms around me, and instantly brought my arms forward, wrapping and embracing her.

"You're alive…" My voice was barely a whisper, and I could feel that my neck was starting to heal itself now, and it hurt, mind you. Having a few fractured bones to mend by themselves, it wasn't really a good feeling.

Alice tightened her hold on me, a silent sob escaped her lips. I could hear it very clearly, even if she was miles away. "Of course, and I wouldn't leave you, not now and not ever." Her angelic voice rang out through my ears, and I closed my eyes, succumbing to her voice, letting it drown my senses.

"I wouldn't leave you either." I whispered into her ear, inhaling her scent after I've spoken. I felt her sniffled, and I only sighed. She really did believe that Riley would have killed me, did she?

"Now, break it up. It's time for some explanation." A familiar voice said, amused. I opened my eyes to only meet with those golden orbs from Emmett. He was amused, no doubt at our position. I rolled my eyes and pulled away from Alice, though only a little when she was still snuggling into me.

"What is there to explain?" I asked, clearly confused. I turned to look around. The werewolves had phased back into human forms, and they looked like they were about to die. I turned to look at my vampire family, and they looked out of breath. Whoever had managed to stop this pointless fight, they did a pretty damn good job of it.

"Why your body went limp and Riley tore Victoria's head off." Emmett simply answered.

"**I **tore her head off." I growled.

"Huh?" Was the only word that had left everyone's lips, except for Alice's since she was too busy focusing on my scent…I think.

"Fine, I'll explain, but it might take some time. Why don't you dispose of the bodies?" I asked, while waving my hand at Emmett a little tiredly.

"Yeah, yeah, meet you at the house." He answered and then was gone. Everyone left to gather the bodies and set up fires to dispose of them. Well, explaining this kind of experience would be fun. Not to mention, having the pack sitting in the house with the vampire family, yes it would be fun indeed.

* * *

_A/N: New power for Bella, although she may keep her current power as Stephenie had given her. But no, she isn't going to be a mental shield for anybody but herself. I've decided to make her stupid to can't really extend her power even with the help with the Cullens. I mean, her mental shield is going to be her own, and she can't protect anyone with it but herself. So, I've given her the power of switching bodies. At first I was just thinking to just give her the power of clumsiness, making other trip and fall ungracefully. Or have her manipulate their movement. But that's just boring. So, having her to be in another body and controlling them, while her body is lay untouched and unmoving can really be her weakness. All powers have their weaknesses y'know. =]_

_I hope that I've explained enough. Thank you for all of your reviews, and let's see what she has to say for the next chapter huh? ;]  
_


	31. Let Her Explain

**Let Her Explain**

The process of burning the dead vampires was quick, but I didn't really complain much. After I have successfully killed the newborn vampire that I was left to face against, I had quickly looked for Bella. It wasn't long when I saw Riley pulling her away from Victoria and tossing her through the trees. At that moment I should really help her, well I did, in a way. I had sprung towards her, but it didn't look like she noticed me. Then her body went rigid, her eyes glazed over then her head collapsed on the pile of falling leaves and dirt. No, she didn't just…die. I stopped on my approach towards her when I felt my monster slowly kicking in. My head snapped back towards where Riley stood, helping Victoria up. I was about to rush over to Riley and kill him, but what happened next stopped me.

Riley started beating the hell out of Victoria, which was really odd. Victoria was surprise and shock at this, but Riley looked like he didn't really care. But when I heard what he said, him saying that he was Bella; that confused me even more. Everyone had stopped fighting each other, and was watching the scene that was being played before us. Everyone was confused; I know that, since no one could stop their fight with a vampire or a werewolf just to watch something as weird as this. Then Riley turned to look over at Bella's form, and it looked like he was trying hard to concentrate on something. Then his body went rigid and he just stood there, looking dazed.

I turned to look at Bella's form and I saw her body twitch. Then she stood up, and her eyes set straight on Riley. I saw her smirk, and now I was curious to what was going on. Riley woke up from whatever world he was in, and looked at Victoria disconnected body. Then it was on, like fire on a log. Riley lunged at Bella, and she didn't even look like she was surprise or shock. She laughed, and I thought she had gone insane somewhat. It was Emmett that pulled Riley off of her, and ripped his head off like he was breaking a piece of candy. Bella had said that she would explain everything, so that was why we were all here, werewolf and vampire alike. We were sitting at the lounge, waiting for her to start.

She looked at all of us, and then stopped when her eyes set on me. They had returned to their original crimson shade, and they softened as she looked at me. When she had uttered those two words 'You're alive', I had presumed that she thought that I had died. Never, ever would I leave her in this life, since I know that there won't be a next life for me. Who would give a vampire their third life as a human, or anything else? Our souls had been consumed by the monster within us, so in a way we were sharing our soul with that monster, our soul wasn't exactly our own to call. However, our hearts were, and I was happy that Bella was the only one that could hold my heart, and protect it from breaking, and I to her.

She smiled at me, taking my hand in hers and squeezed it, before turning back to look at the crowded room. "I think I've discovered my power." She murmured. Everyone's eyes went wide, but they soon reduced to their original size.

"Awesome! What is it?" Jacob asked, though it was finished by Emmett. Or I think they asked at the same time.

"Right now…I think I can switch bodies..?" Bella explained, although it came out as a question. Carlisle raised his eyebrow at her, and she shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know how I even got into Riley's body. One moment I was glaring at him, the next I felt like I was flying then all of the sudden I felt like I've killed someone. At that moment I noticed that I was holding Victoria in Riley's body. So I guess I sort of took that advantage and…got rid of her."

"How did you get back to your own body?" Carlisle asked softly, though his voice held a tint of curiosity.

"I concentrated on the feelings that I had once I left my body, and well that worked, after several failed attempts." Bella chuckled, which earned her quite a few laughs from the wolves and Emmett.

"Interesting, perhaps we should test this." Carlisle said in astonishment, and Bella nodded in agreement. However, she frowned after, and gesturing her hand at all of us.

"Weren't you guys supposed to try and rip each other throat out?" She asked in confusion, and we all burst into laughter. Her frown deepened, and she crossed her arms before sinking further into the chair, which resulted her hand to let go off mine.

"Well, you interrupted them." I said, after regaining my breath. She looked up at me with that look of confusion again.

"How?" She asked, and I giggled.

"Well," I started, but was cut by Emmett, not that I mind.

"Your body went limp and the next thing we all saw was Riley beating the living crap out of Victoria, then killing her. Me and Paul stopped and just stared at Riley, or you, or…I don't know. But it was weird but comical." He said with a big grin, like he was proud of his description.

"But all of you are sitting here like a big family." Bella said, clearly the confusion hadn't washed out yet.

"We've come to a truce." Sam voiced out, catching everyone's attention.

"A truce?" Bella asked, and Sam nodded. "And that would be?" She asked once again, interrupting him.

He frowned. "Well, if you could just shut up for a moment so I can explain it." He scolded, and Bella stuck her tongue out at him. "I know that you….Cullens are going, so as long as you don't come back here to Forks, ever, then we can let you go. But if some day you're going to come back, then the truce is over. The treaty has already been broken, and there won't be a replacement for it."

"Well, can we go now?" Rosalie piped up, her tone was annoyed, and full of irration.

"Yea, I don't think I can stand to see another live Barbie doll." Leah spoke up, snorting rudely as she did so. Then she and Rosalie had a glaring contest, and I'd doubt that either of them would break down if Emmett and Seth didn't pull their attention away from each other.

"For a girl like you, you should learn how to wear sensible clothes." Rosalie muttered, but that didn't go unheard by Leah.

"And for a Barbie like you, you should learn not to try and look so fake." Leah retorted, and seemingly pleased of it. Rosalie growled, and Leah joined in, and soon they were growling at each other.

"Should we just let them battle it out?" I asked as I continued to watch them in amusement. Everyone was watching now, with amusement showing on their faces, although Seth and Emmett were trying to calm the two down.

"I don't see why not. Ten bucks on Leah." Embry, I think that was his name, said before he began to cheer for Leah.

"Haha, I think I'm going to win. Ten bucks on that blonde leech." Quil was the next to speak, and soon enough they were both cheering for their respectful bidder. I sighed and shook my head, those wolves were still young yet they had to jump right into danger, sad really.

"Who are you bidding on?" Bella asked softly as she leaned her head on my shoulder. I turned my head and placed a kiss on her forehead, while my hand came up to twirl a strand of her hair on my finger.

"No one, it's a bit silly." I murmured, and her shoulders shook with her chuckle.

"I thought you like silly stuff." She mused.

"This is beyond silly. Not to mention they're hot headed." I replied, and their growls grew louder and I think that was for me.

Bella wrapped her arms around my waist, and pulled me closer to her as she nuzzled into my neck. I could feel her breath traveling down my body, and I tried not to moan at that small contact. "So, we're going to be living in Alaska." She murmured.

I nodded. "Yea, you'd love it. With the snow and everything."

"I think I know what I want to do when we get there." Her voice was now sultry, and I felt her lips pulling up into a smirk. Before I could manage a question, she nibbed at my neck, making me gasp in surprise. Of course, the gasp didn't go unnoticed, although Leah and Rosalie chose to ignore it and continued to snap their teeth at each other.

I turned to look at the room, my family wasn't looking at me, though I could see an amused smile plastering on their features. However, the wolves were different, since their ebony eyes were on me, and Bella, but more importantly me. I sighed softly, and I almost yelped when Bella decided to bite down on the portion flesh of my neck. However, I did jump, or managed to since Bella was trying to make me stay in one place. Jacob raised an eyebrow at me, and I rolled my eyes at him, although I couldn't really pay attention to him when Bella was assaulting my neck with her mouth.

"Do you need help?" Jacob asked, and smirked. He knew damn well what was happening, and it seemed like he wouldn't let me go before embarrassing me first, which would be tough for him to do so.

"No." I spoke, or managed to get the word out, but it sounded more like I moaned it out, other than letting it out firmly.

"Oh? Doesn't look like you can handle yourself there." Jacob said in full amusement, and he stood up, slowly approaching me, or us. I glared at him, and he stopped with a chuckle before going back to his seat.

"I can handle…her." I squeaked at the last word, since Bella bitten down, hard, on my neck again. This was torture, and Bella was giving me hell. "Bella..." I murmured pleadingly, although my hand wasn't really helping me, when it was buried in her hair and was urging her on. Traitor.

"Mmm?" She hummed her question, her lips vibrated against my neck, and I tried not to shiver from the sensation, although I knew that I did fail, somewhere.

"Could you…you know…stop…somehow?" I asked, though I was having trouble thinking straight at this moment.

"That would be very helpful, Bella." Jasper chimed in, and I turned to look at him. His eyes were clouded with lust, and I knew that it was Bella's lust, and perhaps mine as well. I heard Bella sighed, though before she pulled back from me, she kissed on the spot that she had bitten down. What was I going to do with her?

"Tie her up and lock her inside your massive closet that shouldn't really be called a closet at all, more like a runway." Edward suggested, and I quirked an eyebrow at him, a smirk tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Please, Alice, anything but that." Bella pleaded, sounding a bit terrified at Edward's idea. I looked back at her, then giggled.

"But it's a fine idea though, don't you think?" I asked playfully, earning me a scowl.

"No." She growled, before pouting at me.

"I'm not going to do it…" Her eyes lit up, and I chuckled at that. "Not yet anyway." I added, and immediately her face fell.

By now, the whole family, including the wolves, had burst into a fit of laughter, while Leah and Rosalie were still on at it like lions protecting their cubs. In this case, they were protecting their appearances, and really I've lost interest in keeping track of the insults that were flying forth and back across the room.

* * *

_A/N: You know, at least no one dies, because then the wolves will be utterly sad and Esme will be majorly sad and the family won't be the same, and they won't be sitting around joking and laughing with each other, and Alice and Bella won't be having sex unless they want depressed sex. No one wants to have depressed sex. And I think Embry might win since Leah can kick Rosalie's butt anytime. I'm not saying I don't like Rose, but she's too bitchy for her own good. Leah and her should be the best of friends._

_Thank you for all of your reviews. =]  
_


	32. Alaska

**Alaska**

We made quick haste to leave Forks. I know that Bella was upset for leaving Forks, for leaving Charlie behind since she couldn't watch over him now. She could only watch over him during the night, but she knew that if she was to set a foot inside of Forks, then the whole thing would go against our favors. So now that we were on our way to Alaska, all she did was staring out at the window. She wouldn't be able to see much, anyway, but she refused to look at anything but the window, even me. I gave her the space that she needed, I didn't want to push her into doing anything, but moving away from Forks and not being able to step inside the small town was our punishment. It wasn't as severely as death, but I didn't have anything to miss here, since I had that with me; Bella.

When we were almost there to Alaska, Bella reached over and held onto my hand. I turned to her, and yet her eyes were set outside the tinted windows. I suppressed a sigh and turned to face the road ahead. I know the way off by heart, then again I know my way around the States. Every year was new, with buildings and fashion and pretty much just everything. Speaking of fashion, I'd need to take Bella shopping. Sure, her clothes were suited for the rainy season, but not winter season even though Alaska didn't really snow that much. But wearing rainy coats would just be…a little odd. I'd have to take Bella shopping as soon as we get there. I felt a light squeeze on my hand then, and I turned to face her once more. She was looking back at me, her eyes spoke all the words that she needed, and wanted, to say. I gave her a cheerful smile, and in returned she gave me a weak one.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, although I already knew the answer. My visions were coming back to me, and I know what Bella wanted to do after we get there, and it was sure as hell not shopping.

She sighed, and looked away from me. It was hard that we were the only two people in this Mercedes, since Carlisle was going with Emmett, Rose was going with Esme and Edward and Jasper were with each other. We could have gone with Edward, or Rosalie, but Carlisle had suggested that we took the car. In a sense, me wanting to get that yellow Porsche was a bit insane, but hey I like to think that I'd own a car, a very nice car.

"I miss Charlie…" She murmured sadly, and it hurt me to see that she was upset. I squeezed her hand gently, and tried to give her a smile of comfort, of knowing, of understanding.

"I know." I murmured. "I'm sure he misses you too."

"Yeah, but…He doesn't know that I'm alive, Alice." She spoke, and her eyes were now downcast on the edge of the window. Silent sobs were emitting from her, and I just wished that someone could take the wheel so I could wrap my arms around her, and comfort her in any way that I could. No one was taking the bloody damn wheel, and the car wasn't going to drive on itself. How I wish I could put it on 'Auto Drive' or something.

"Do you wish to bring him into our world? The family might object to this, but I won't." And that was true, if bringing Charlie into our world would make Bella happy, then I didn't mind.

"What?" She asked, through all the sobs and turned to face me. There were unshed tears that we could not shed. One of the disadvantages of being the undead. "You won't object to the idea?" Shock was written all over her face.

I pulled my hand out of her grasp, to lift it to her face and stroked her smooth, marble-like yet soft cheek. I smiled, and nodded. "Yes, I won't object. If he can make you happy, just by knowing that you're still alive, then I won't object to it."

She stared at me, then smiled as her hand reached up to cover mine with it. "You're too good for me, Alice." Softly as her words flown towards me, and engulfed me with the love that was so evident in her voice.

"No, Bella, you got it all wrong." I paused, and smiled at her as she looked at me with a confused expression. That look was so adorable, and if I wasn't really driving, I guess I'd probably going to jump on her face right here and now. But then Carlisle would give me a disapproval look if he'd smell me, and her, in his car. "**You** are too good for me, Bella, not the other way around." I simply spoke, and now her eyes were twinkling in the new unshed tears.

What happened next was unexpected, even though my visions had come back. She lunged forward, wrapping her arms around my neck while pulling my face towards her. Her soft lips crashed into mine, kissing me with all the love that she was pouring in that one kiss. The force caught me off guard, which made the car swerve slightly but I was quick to react to it. I steered the car back to the road, and firmly held the wheel there while kissing her back with all the love that I could pour into this kiss, while keeping track of the road so I won't hit anybody. Well, I didn't need to worry about that at least.

Soon enough, despite my whimper of protest, Bella pulled back with a little smirk. Her eyes were dark with lust, and of course I could smell her arousal. We could _smell_ each other arousal. I growled at her, telling her with my eyes to get back to where we were. She chuckled and shook her head, before tipping the side of her head towards the road. This wasn't fair, that one kiss had me all worked up, and I know that she was holding everything in her power to not jump my bones at the moment. And there were innocent bypassers, we couldn't just ignore them, especially if we ran over them while having sex in the car, while I'm driving as well. We couldn't get away with that if Carlisle was to ask us what happen, since vampires just don't run people over with their cars even while driving at the speed that would scream 'You're Insane'.

I gave her the pout that I know she couldn't resist. And I was right, she bit down on her bottom lip, trying in vain to resist the look. She tried to flick her eyes to somewhere else, but each time she failed. Finally, she pulled herself back towards me, and I couldn't help but grin at the little victory. However, instead of moving back to capture my lips in hers once more, she went to my ear. She nibbed on it, occasionally bitten at the outer flesh before flicking her tongue out and swerve it around the inner of the flesh. Each time she did that, it would earn her a moan from me. It was quick, all too quick when I felt she was pulling back once again.

"I promise that there'd be more when we get there." She whispered the word in a husky tone against my ear, then kissed my ear before pulling back with a smug look. I growled lowly at her, and she laughed. Her laugh was truly music to my ears, even though I missed her human voice. But her vampire's voice was just an upgrade, and I had to say that it was a good upgrade.

"You better, or else I'd torture you with non-stop shopping." I spoke, pretty much stating the fact that even though I wouldn't give her the non-stop shopping spree, I would pretty much get hours of it.

She groaned in distaste, and nodded without a word. I grinned at her, then turned my attention back towards the road. We were nearly there, just a couple of hours to go. Bella's hand was once again grasping mine, and I could feel her eyes on me. I tried to not let it bother me with my driving, but it didn't really work. Every time that I would turn to look at her, she would quickly steal a kiss from me, then pulled back too fast for me to even return the kiss. She was no longer shy like the human Bella. She had changed, and I liked it, despite her boldness. I imagined what it would be like if Edward didn't leave, then I guess I wouldn't have a chance with her, and I would always hurt Jasper. I tried not to sigh at that, since Edward leaving didn't do us any good.

"Yes! Finally!" Bella exclaimed as we arrived at Alaska, and was now driving towards Denali. It didn't take that long, not at all, when we pulled up at the house that Esme had designed.

I turned the engine off before joining Bella and the rest of the family outside. Once again, Bella was staring up at the house in awe. Well, it wasn't really a house, it was a mansion, although it was set during the winter season, making it look more open and inviting than the house that we had in Forks. We each look at Bella, at her expression as she looked at the house. We all had smiles on our faces, including Rosalie as if she was witnessing Bella's dumbest moment. Esme was practically grinning from ear to ear, seeing that Bella loved the place. Emmett, being Emmett, had to interrupt the moment with his enthusiasm of moving inside. Half of us just rolled our eyes, while the other half just went and did what he said. Bella didn't even move from where she was. She stood there, and when I came around to the front to see her eyes, she wasn't really looking at the house anymore.

"Bella?" I asked, touching her arm with my hand.

She looked down at me, her eyes held nothing that would tell me what she was thinking. Then she smirked, and before I could react, or before the vision would even hit me, she had scooped me up despite my squeaking, and had rushed off into the snow covered woods. When I looked back at the family, they would only chuckle, and Edward had a look of disappointment on his face but he was chuckling nonetheless. Emmett, however, was laughing so loud that even though I couldn't see him anymore, I could still hear him.

Not a minute passed that I felt my back hitting the soft patch of snow underneath. And not a second pass, Bella had joined me, but instead of lying on the snow beside me, she had decided to hover above me with that sexy smirk, the one that was screaming 'I'm going to take you now'. She held my gaze, and already my bottom lip was tugged between my teeth. Her hands weren't even touching me, yet she was making me feel as if they were, just by looking at me like that. I squirmed beneath her, and as my hand was starting to reach out to touch her face. She grabbed it, and pinned it against the snow beside my head. What was next was her lips, those soft lips, crashed down onto mine, making me moan in anticipation of what she was going to do to me next. The kiss was different in the car, although I could still feel the love in it, but it was overpowering by lust, need and want. This was where she was going to fulfill her promise, and even though after this, she wasn't exactly free of 'Shopping with Alice' time with me.

* * *

_A/N: I'm bored, so I decided to write another chapter after the previous one. Sex under the snow, and that is coming up. Maybe, I think, since that the whole family know what they're doing, especially Emmett. And poor Alice, she's getting molested and can't do anything about it. Why the hell am I making Bella the dominant one? D;_


	33. Snow Love

**Snow Love**

Our clothes were quickly being discarded, as if they were the only obstacles for our bodies to be close together, to be as one. It looked like Bella was impatient, but who was I to complain? I wanted this as much as her, even though I know that it was going to be quick. Well, with our built up sexual frustrations thanked to Emmett, and the wolves, it wasn't going to take that long when we'd reach the peak. We were desperate for a release, and if we could really do it in the car on our way here, then I'd doubt that we would even be able to get here on time. Not that I minded, being with Bella had bought so many emotions. For one thing, she wasn't controlling my emotions like Jasper would usually do. Somehow, I know that he was manipulating my love for him to be real love, because that just didn't make sense how I would so easily fall in love with Bella. Not to mention, I've never thought I'd swing that way. Then again, love didn't really care about gender.

So there we were, lying under the beautiful scenery, with the blue sky above. Actually, I was lying and I could see the blue sky above, while Bella was hovering above me with that look of lust in her eyes. Our pale skin blended in with the snow, and even though the scenery was beautiful, it wouldn't compare to the woman that was looking down at me with love, and lust, although the lust was much stronger. Both of her hands had stopped me from touching her, since they were pinning them down beside my head. I continued to look up at her, waiting as if she was taking the lead; in which she was. I was squirming beneath her, I needed her at this moment, yet she was taking excruciatingly long and I didn't know if I could last _that_ long under her penetrating lusting stare.

"Bel –" I started, but was instantly cut off by her lips crashing down into my own.

The kiss was fierce, and if my heart could even beat, it would be beating irrevocably and out of control. Not that I didn't like this side of Bella, but I felt as if I was trapped between giving in and give her what she wanted, and fighting back and take what I wanted. It was a difficult decision, but when the kiss had started to be gentler, I decided to take control of the situation. Her hands had loosened around my wrists, and I took that chance to slip them out of her grasps and wrapped my arms around her neck. One of my hands went to the back of her head, burying my fingers in her hair as I pulled her towards me. I felt Bella opening her mouth, and I knew what she was going to do next. I opened my mouth and as her tongue flickered out just to lick at my bottom lip; my tongue was already there to meet hers.

They clashed together, both of us fighting for dominance, and I didn't know which one of us gave in. I guided both of my hands down, and placed them on her bare shoulders. I smirked against her lips, before using my strength to flip us over so that I was on top of her. I pulled back from her lips, only to trail it down from her chin towards her neck. I felt her chest vibrated in a growl, and I couldn't help but giggle at that. This was payback for what she had done in front of the wolves, she should know better than to make myself feel vulnerable in front of those mutts.

"Alice…" Bella half growled, half moaned as I attacked her neck with my teeth.

I giggled once again as she tried to change the position. But with all the strength that I had, I pinned her down to where she was using all of my body to do so. She gasped at the contact of my naked body pressing down against her, and I smirked at that. I moved down from her neck and bit down at her shoulder, hard enough to earn a small yelp from her. I kissed the sore spot, lingering my lips there so when I felt like she was struggling to flip us back to the original position, I proceeded down towards her chest. I placed a kiss where her heart was, and where I should be hearing the beat but it was silent, exactly like mine. I didn't dwell on the thought for too long, since I already stored her human heart in my mind, so that I could take it out and listen to its rhythmic beat.

My lips trailed further down, and soon I was at the navel of her breasts. I shifted my eyes back up where her face was, and there she was, looking down at me, waiting for me to give her the attention that she deserved. I grinned up at her and she bit down her bottom lip. That look, with the lust still evident in her eyes, just made her the more beautiful, and not to add sexy as hell. I moved over to one of her breasts, while one of my hands reached up to cup it. I gave her breast a squeeze, while my lips starting to kiss the outside rim of her other breast, close to her nipple, close to where she wanted my lips to capture. Her head fell back into the snow as her breast was being squeeze, and now being gently fondled with. Not wanting for her to wait that much longer, I captured her perked nipple between my lips, earning me a moan from her. I sucked, and bitten and twirled my tongue around her nipple, earning quite several moans here and there, which accompanying by my name rolling off her tongue.

I released her nipple with a soft _pop _then went over to her other nipple, giving it the same attention that I had given to the previous one. The scent of her arousal was strong, so I left her breast, moving my lips down further south, kissing everywhere as my lips were to touch her exposed skin. Her breathing was coming out as ragged, and her bosom was heaving as she breathed. I had to stop just below her belly button to look up at her, and the sight once again didn't fail me. She was indeed beautiful, inside and out. Being as a human and a vampire, whichever one I still didn't really mind. As long as Bella was to spend her eternity with me, then I know that I could make it through every single storm that would want to tear me apart, and away from her.

She looked down at me, and I knew that if she could blush she would have done so. She bit down on her bottom lip once again, as if she was teasing me but that wasn't the case here. She looked where my head was positioning on, and frown slightly. "Alice…do you want me to finish this up myself?" She asked, her voice was low and breathy.

And to sum up what she had just said, her hand slowly traveled down and nearly gone pass where my head was hovering from. My eyes widened just a little in disbelief, and with a rather territorial growl, I grabbed her hand and kept it down beside her. I looked up at her, with a disapproval look as she chuckled rather smugly. If she was playing this game, then two could play at this game. I quickly went down, as she spread her legs further for me to have better access, or that she was really impatient. I settled down with the latter. I leaned in, taking a whiff at her arousal, and sure enough I could feel myself getting wetter. There was no smell that could compare to her, and yet I was already having difficulty describing the most exquisite smell that I had ever smelt in my existence. I leaned forward towards her sex, pressing my lips against her folds in a soft kiss. She let out a whimper, and of course I wasn't done there.

I pulled my lips away, and instantly I received a growl. I chuckled at her impatientness, if that was even a word, but it didn't matter. I leaned in again, but this time it wasn't her sex that I was aiming at. I kissed the outer flesh beside her sex, and I heard her breath hitched. I trailed my kisses from there, up to her inner thigh, then went back down, passing her sex with one simple kiss against the folds, and kissed my way up towards her other inner thigh once more. If I thought that her arousal couldn't get any stronger, then I was wrong. By now she was probably dripping wet, and only one small glance at her sex that I received my answer. I licked my lips at the sight, and before she could even tell me to hurry up, I had already dived forward and flicked my tongue out at the region. She gasped as my tongue met her core, and the gasp was changed into a needy moan as my tongue lapped up all the flowing juices. If her scent hadn't done its justice, then the taste of her had.

She bucked her hips into my tongue, and I know what she wanted me to do. I hadn't had enough of her, not yet. I flicked my tongue at her hardened clit, and once again she gasped, and was replaced by a moan as I began to suck on it. I twirled the nub around with my tongue, before going back down to suck on it and grazed it with my teeth. I went back to lap at her juices that were now flowing out of her once more. Once she was clean, I plunged my tongue inside of her, which made her moaned out my name and bucked her hips once more into me. I swirled my tongue inside of her, tasting every inch of her until I pulled it out, only to plunge it inside of her once more. I continued moving my tongue in and out of her, while she bucked her hips just so I could reach even further inside of her. Her moan was getting louder and louder, and soon enough I felt her wall clenched around my tongue. I pulled my tongue out, and she whimpered at the lost contact. It wasn't _that_ long until she moaned again when I attacked her throbbing nub. And with one small rough bite, she set off as her first orgasm rocked through her.

I released her swollen nub and went to lap at all the juices that she had unleashed. When she came down from her high, her body trembled as my tongue was still working on getting her clean. When she was cleaned, I crawled back up to her with a smirk on my face. She grabbed onto the back of my back, and pulled me down to her as our lips collided once more. I parted my lips as she asked for an entrance, her tongue moving around my mouth, moaning as she tasted herself. Our tongues wrestled for a moment before I pulled back, not before I placed a quick kiss on her soft lips. I went to nuzzle my nose against the nape of her neck, and if I thought that it was still me taking control, I was wrong. With one quick move, Bella flipped us over, and when I was underneath her I looked up. She came down to capture my lips within hers, and broke it as her lips traveled down towards my aroused body. Everywhere her lips would touch my skin, there would be a moan. Everywhere that her hands would touch my skin, a whimper – mixed with a moan – would be heard.

So we laid under the beautiful blue sky, atop the beautiful pure white snow, taking turns of pleasuring each other, to show how much we needed and desired each other, until the call of nature interrupted us while we laid in each other arms, snuggling into each other arms without a care in the world. We wouldn't care if someone would happen to come across to us, and run away screaming as they saw two beautiful naked women snuggling each other. If that would to happen, I was sure that I would have the best laugh in the century.

* * *

_A/N: Would you kill me that this is the last chapter? Because it is. I don't see anymore obstacles for them to face after this chapter. Except for the part where Tanya will turn out to be a bitch and lashing out at Bella, but that's just not necessary and Tanya is...well nice in a way. Did you all see that I somehow ended my story with sex scene? I seriously need to change that...somehow. And I'm sorry for giving any of you a cold shower after this. I mean, if I felt slightly aroused while typing this out, then I don't know what it's gonna do to you lol. So yea, sorry. And I thank every one of you for favoriting this story, for putting it on alert, for adding me as your favorite author, and for giving me your review. Thank you so much for all of your support. _

_And, I was about to write a Alice fanfic, only of her past and stuff you know, and somehow throw Bella in there, but I have a BETTER idea. Not telling though, since I'm starting it right now after I uploaded this hehe. ;]  
_


End file.
